Make me(scared)
by Steedwald
Summary: MarineFord a marqué à jamais la mémoire de tous. Il savait à quoi s'attendre en intégrant la Marine, c'était son rêve de gamin. Derrière ses idéaux de justice et d'égalité pour tous, il y a parfois une ombre qui se dresse devant vous. La sienne, elle le suit depuis cette tragédie. Après avoir marqué son esprit, une ombre rouge consume son corps à présent [Coby x Akainu]
1. Intro

**Hey !**

Oh bah tiens elle est encore en vie celle-là... En plus elle poste une nouvelle fic alors que ça doit bien faire un an qu'elle se remue pas pour finir les autres ! **Gomen nasai mina-san...** **mais c'est du yaoi !** C'est pas une excuse. **Euh, y a une jolie tapette aux cheveux rose dedans ?** Mouaaaaais ! Mais encore ? **Un pairing digne d'un pédophile adepte de cosplay magical girl.** Parfait.

Bon ! Vous l'aurez deviné je débute une nouvelle fic yaoi autour de ce petit Coby ! Rating T pour le moment. Le résumé est merdique, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je pense que ça décrit assez bien la galère du petit marin alors je vais m'en tenir à ça ._.

Disclaimer : Ces personnages t'appartiennent Oda-sama *s'incline*

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Nyuhu!**

* * *

 **Prends peur**

« On croit difficilement aux fléaux lorsqu'ils vous tombent sur la tête. »

Albert Camus

• • •

Une pluie diluvienne s'écrasait contre les vitres. Coby voyait son reflet dans les gouttes – une petite tache rose – ou du moins croyait le voir depuis sa chaise. Ses doigts glissèrent contre le verre froid. Il avait l'étrange désir de se retrouver seul sous cette pluie, trempé jusqu'aux os, les cheveux et les vêtement collés à la peau, mais il avait en même temps le désir de rester derrière ces murs et ne pas mouiller l'uniforme cher à son coeur. Le jeune homme se sentait perdu et certainement pas à cause de ce débat insignifiant qui se jouait dans sa tête.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il attendait d'être renvoyé définitivement pour son action à Marineford. Chaque fois qu'il passait devant le bureau de l'Amiral Akainu une peur sans nom le prenait à la gorge et il faisait un grand détour pour l'éviter à tout prix. Parfois il se demandait bêtement si tout ça était oublié, rangé dans un casier et fermé à double tours comme pour une vieille affaire judiciaire. La réalité le rattrapait au pas de course lorsqu'il apercevait au loin ce grand costume rouge qui pour lui devenait synonyme des Enfers. Le rose avait bien conscience de vivre ces derniers jours comme un rat indélogeable mais il avait le sentiment qu'à la sortie du trou une mauvaise surprise l'attendait – pour donner un exemple, un poing de lave fumant prêt à le rôtir sur place – alors il continuait ce cache-cache incessant en priant pour ne pas se tromper de couloir.

Seulement cette fois-là il ne pouvait y échapper et même s'enfermer dans les toilettes en attendant que le cerbère passe son chemin ne résoudrait pas son problème.

Regarder la pluie s'envoyer en l'air sur la fenêtre était son seul réconfort. Ça lui permettait d'oublier la nouvelle tombée à la pause déjeuner : Sakazuki le voulait dans son bureau cette nuit, et dans les plus brefs délais. Marineford n'était malgré tous ses espoirs pas une affaire sans suite.

* * *

 **Une intro bien courte oui, mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous pensez de ce début, et puis que va-t-il se passer dans ce bureau hein ? Shihihi... bande de pervers !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey !**

Un grand merci à Nocturnis-Lepus, Precky-chan revenue d'entre les morts, et Pelote de Plume (P.S : j'aime ton pseudo x3) pour leurs reviews !

Du coup voilà le premier chapitre avec un petit Coby tout chou, tout traumatisé xD En espérant que ça vous plaise autant que moi de le voir souffrir~

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

« La peur est la plus terrible des passions parce qu'elle fait ses premiers effets contre la raison ; elle paralyse le cœur et l'esprit. »  
Rivarol

• • • **  
**

Le jeune marin se trouvait dans le réfectoire lorsque le messager était arrivé lui annoncer son rendez-vous chez l'Amiral, et par la même occasion mettre du poison sur sa fade purée de pommes de terre. Le visage de Coby s'était littéralement décomposé à l'image de son assiette. Des semaines que le chien rouge n'avait pas eu l'occasion de poser les yeux sur lui ! Tout ce travail de fuite inutile ! Il avait fondu d'angoisse en se répétant un à un les mots du soldat, et en lettres capitales. Ce vent d'effroi sans exagération le paralysait sur place. Il serra les mâchoires face à son compagnon blond.  
-Hermep, je peux pas y aller… se lamenta-t-il. Pas après ce que j'ai fait…

Ce dernier eut beau essayer de le rassurer ça ne changeait rien à ses idées noires. Il ne se sentait plus en sécurité au beau milieu des coulisses de la Justice, comme si l'on avait corrompu la moitié de son foyer pour le conduire droit dans l'antre de son pire cauchemar. Il se leva et quitta le réfectoire avant d'avoir fini son plateau.

• • •

Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure alors que des explosions retentissaient de partout sur la scène de milliers de crimes – Marineford. _Tout paraissait si simple sur le plan…_ Ce n'était plus qu'un déluge de corps sans aucune logique apparente. Les lignes se faisaient écraser les unes après les autres par un tsunami d'épées que rien ne saurait arrêter. Le spectacle était aussi ahurissant que le sang qui baignait ses mains. Il ne savait plus que penser. Au lieu d'une stratégie militaire le combat était devenu instinctif, comme deux bêtes gigantesques qui s'affrontent pour l'océan ou la vie d'un frère innocent. _Quelle bête je suis ?_

Chacun de ses muscles était tétanisé par l'horreur, ses pieds coincés dans les débris. Il réussit à sortir de cet enfer en rampant sur des flaques qu'ils se refusait à identifier de peur de vomir ses tripes. Ses jambes lui semblaient fragiles et molles, il n'avait pas la foi de se relever pour affronter un coup de sabre dans le ventre et tomber encore, cette fois pour toujours, mais les hurlements qui retentissaient dans son dos l'y obligèrent. _Je veux pas mourir ici._

A contrecœur il se saisit d'un pistolet dans la main d'un cadavre qu'il n'osa pas regarder dans ses yeux vitreux. Marine ou pirate il ne voulait pas le savoir, il courut aussi loin que possible, tournant la tête sans arrêt de tous les côtés terrorisé à l'idée d'être poursuivi et à la recherche de ses camarades perdus dans les nuages de poussière. Tout à coup un brouhaha plus puissant encore fit siffler ses oreilles déjà mises à l'épreuve par les balles qui fusaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Plus il s'avançait et plus la température montait d'un cran. Il comprit pourquoi : une marée de lave détruisait tout sur son passage. _Stop, stop…_

Rouge sur rouge il n'arrivait plus à l'ignorer. La chair se détruisait à petit feu, brûlée, et l'hémoglobine se consumait elle-même. Ses poumons n'avaient plus su comment se remplir après avoir vu cette main sale, crispée de douleur, se faire avaler par la vague incandescente. _Un pirate._ Il avait tout fait pour mettre sa pitié de côté, la Guerre oblige. Son coeur de soldat fidèle, lui, s'était brisé lorsqu'il avait aperçu un uniforme semblable au sien et l'homme qui le portait périrent dans d'affreux cris que la mort précoce abrégea, dans un crépitement étranger et le gargouillis du sang. _Pourquoi ?_ _Quand est-ce que ça_ _va_ _se terminer ?_

Coby hurla à son tour, trop épuisé pour fuir, trop énervé pour ne rien faire contre cette injustice de guerre, enfin, prisonnier de sa peur du grand poing de lave. _Arrêtez ç_ _a !_

• • •

Un silence assourdissant régnait dans le bureau de l'Amiral Akainu tandis que des torrents de larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâlies par l'effroi.

-Arrêtez… ça… Je vous en supplie.

• • •

L'officier avant de se mettre à chanceler s'enfuit à toutes jambes et claqua la maudite porte marquée du nom de son cauchemar. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de le regarder dans les yeux pour perdre ses moyens. Dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce le souvenir de Marineford lui était revenu en mémoire, vivace comme s'il était réel, et la vapeur chaude d'une lave imaginaire avait embrumé sa tête. Tout son corps le démangeait. Une plaie aussi profonde qu'un gouffre s'était rouverte dans son coeur et prenait possession de ses idées. Il voyait à nouveau les cadavres empilés, les ruisseaux de sang sous ses semelles, les explosions… Personne n'en voulait et pourtant personne ne disait rien ! Ils étaient tous des automates à la botte de l'Amiral dans son grand fauteuil en cuir semblable à un trône en suspension sur tout ce qu'il avait engendré. _Désolation._

Coby se prit la tête entre les mains. Rien n'était pire que de sentir le contrôle de ses membres lui échapper comme des ampoules qui s'éteignent une à une suite à une baisse de régime. Cette fois elles étaient bel et bien éteintes : il se laissa tomber sur son lit de dortoir, tremblant comme une feuille. Autour de lui c'était l'hiver le plus glacial et la solitude amère. Il reniflait sans arrêt pour stopper ces ruisseaux de larmes qui inondaient ses yeux injectés de sang. Le marin pria pour que personne n'entre car il ne supporterait pas d'avoir à partager ce délire.

• • •

Le blond posa sa main droite contre la joue encore froide et humide de son ami. En entrant dans la chambre il n'avait pas été surpris de le retrouver blottie contre son coussin car malgré lui il se doutait que ça allait finir comme ça. Toute la journée il avait vu les mains du rose trembloter après le déjeuner sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Durant l'entraînement il avait été complètement distrait au point de ne plus réagir du tout, et finalement le voilà, assoupi à force de pleurer, roulé en boule sur son lit de camp.

Il paraissait si fragile qu'on aurait peur que le moindre coup de vent le brise en deux. Hermep ne put retenir un élan de pitié pour son camarade qui avait sûrement vécu un terrible cauchemar là-bas. Il frotta chaleureusement ses mèches rose, le forçant involontairement à revenir à la dure réalité. Le jeune homme ouvrit d'abord ses yeux secs, puis se redressa péniblement. Sa voix était encore un peu abîmée comme si elle avait pris des coups elle aussi.

-Tu devrais pas être là Hermep, murmura-t-il tout bas.

-Toi aussi.

Il comprit au regard déterminé du blond qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher avant d'avoir une explication à tout ça. Seulement Coby ne comprenait pas lui-même. Ce n'était au départ que des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale, puis ça s'était transformé en véritables spasmes. Il était conscient d'avoir une peur bleue de Sakazuki, il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, mais il avait découvert aujourd'hui que sa présence était devenu pour lui un synonyme de Marineford. Par conséquent, un pas plus près et il tombait dans une affreuse mare de sang. L'approcher à moins de dix mètres lui était impossible, le regarder encore moins. Son costume rouge se confondait à merveille avec ses hallucinations…

En guise de réponse il ne put que tourner négativement la tête de gauche à droite. Hermep avait conscience qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à en parler et le laissa seul après une tape amicale sur l'épaule qui réchauffa un peu le coeur du marin, même si une minute après il redevint froid comme la glace.

Au bout d'un moment dans le silence il dut se rendre à l'évidence. A part un violent traumatisme il était parti du bureau de son supérieur sans donner d'explication. Est-ce que ça constituait une transgression au règlement ? D'une part oui, et puis de l'autre tout se jouait sur la compréhension de l'Amiral qui selon ses souvenir s'apparentait à celle d'un meurtrier convaincu de sa bonne justice. _Je suis mort, une seconde fois,_ songea Coby, _et de la main du même homme_.

• • •

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla, frotta ses paupières encore douloureuses, et se leva de son lit, un message avait été déposé sur sa table de chevet. Ses doigts frottèrent d'abord sans but sur le papier avant qu'il ne parvienne à être assez concentré pour le lire. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste quelques encouragements de son ami blond qui lui disait de ne pas baisser les bras, que ça finirait par lui passer… En somme ce que n'importe qui dirait mais est-ce que ça avait vraiment de l'effet ? Honnêtement non. Il avait toujours cette même peur au ventre de finir dans l'antre de ses démons et cette angoisse qu'on lui demande pourquoi.

Le jeune homme dut s'inventer une bonne dose de courage devant la glace pour réussir enfiler son uniforme et serrer son foulard bleu. Ce n'était qu'une question d'apparence, se disait-il, même si sa confiance en soi était brisée en mille morceaux et avait été sauvagement piétinée durant toute la nuit par ses cauchemars incessants. Ses efforts pour paraître moins affligé étaient assez futiles, même naïfs, mais c'est cependant ce qui lui permit d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et affronter la dure réalité.

Voir à nouveau son train-train quotidien : les marins en uniforme marcher de long en large, le réfectoire aux employés désagréables, les salles d'entraînement qui empestaient constamment la sueur… aussi banal que ça puisse paraître ce fut suffisant pour l'aider à se remettre sur les rails. Comme si ça n'avait été qu'un court épisode tragique il s'était retroussé les manches, bien décidé à ignorer les faits, et était revenu progressivement dans les rangs, un pas après l'autre, redevenir un soldat comme un autre pour qui Marineford était terminé depuis des mois, mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Se leurrer ne dure jamais bien longtemps et ça Coby n'y aurait, ô grand jamais pensé ! Son illusion était parfaite. Tout coïncidait avec l'image à faire pâlir de jalousie un utopique qu'il s'était inventée de sa journée. Il pouvait même sentir le vent caresser ses cheveux rose et le soleil illuminer sa peau blanche… jusqu'à tomber dans l'univers le plus fade qui soit. Autour de lui tout le monde se tenait le dos droit, le regard fixe, la paume tendue sur le front. Au milieu de cette coordination militaire il ressemblait à un touriste pris dans un événement dont il n'avait pas connaissance. Le jeune homme cligna trois fois des yeux, tourna la tête, puis prit soudainement conscience que le vent qui soufflait sur lui était un vent de terreur. Des racines invisibles étreignirent ses pieds dans le sol. Il manqua de s'évanouir tant le choc était violent. Un gigantesque cerbère se dressait à quelques mètres de lui dans son costume rouge du sang versé durant la guerre. Coby se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'un goût ferreux se répande sur sa langue et jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, et même après il continua de s'auto-dévorer car ça dépassait le plus odieux de ses mauvais rêves.

Son regard ne put que croiser celui de l'homme en face. Dès lors il perdit ses dernières forces, transformé à l'état de légume par ces yeux noirs imprégnés de desseins absolus et de sévérité qui le fixaient comme pour le maudire. Le rose avait les bras ballants mais les mâchoires serrées par son antique peur. L'instinct primitif de la proie qu'il était face au géant rouge lui criait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais une autre part de lui venait de se réveiller et le giflait pour le forcer à garder les pieds sur terre et affronter ce qui allait suivre.

Les ronces épineuses qui le bloquaient se renfoncèrent dans la poussière. Il chancela un peu avant de comprendre qu'il pouvait marcher. Ses pas étaient ceux d'un automate que la crainte seule faisait bouger. L'angoisse réduisait ses intestins à l'état de bouillie difforme, et un vieil artisan sénile prenait plaisir à taper son enclume à l'intérieur de son crâne. Tandis que la distance se réduisait entre lui et les crocs du monstre ses battements de coeur devenaient plus virulents. Il porta ses mains tremblantes à sa poitrine : l'Amiral venait d'esquisser un geste du menton qui exigeait qu'il le suive. Le rose tressaillit en premier lieu avant de réussir à s'approcher encore un peu.

Un couloir n'avait jamais été si étroit, long, et brûlant. Dans son uniforme le jeune homme se sentait crever de chaleur tandis qu'il imitait le chemin emprunté par son supérieur. Il desserra discrètement son foulard et déboutonna d'un cran son chemisier tant c'était insupportable. Il suffoquait littéralement à tel point que son front était perlé de sueur, mais au milieu de toutes ces vapeurs son cauchemar n'était plus. Le cerbère devant lui de sa grande démarche autoritaire était un homme, effrayant certes, monstrueux, mais guère démoniaque. Même si c'était encore une hallucination post-traumatique il préférait ça à ce qu'il avait ressenti la veille dans son bureau.

Cette fois il réussit à y passer plus d'une d'une minute sans revivre ses souvenirs lancinants, même si ce fut désagréable.

• • •

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil. Le regard du jeune homme était une fois de plus celui d'un petit animal pourchassé. Il examinait de ses yeux noirs craintifs chaque étagère, meuble, bibliothèque, ainsi que les livres qu'elles contenaient tout en respirant très fort. L'Amiral remarqua alors que son visage brillait de sueur et que son uniforme était négligemment entrouvert. Malgré tous ces efforts il semblait encore mourir de chaud. Ses joues s'empourpraient un peu plus chaque seconde. Sakazuki arqua les sourcils, bien indifférent à l'égard du soldat.

-Si vous n'étiez pas parti en courant comme un demeuré je ne vous donnerai pas ces documents en retard officier Coby, gronda-t-il en jetant sur son bureau quelques dossiers au nom de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier sembla bien vouloir s'excuser mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Il continuait inlassablement de s'éventer d'une main et puis de l'autre retirait toutes les trente secondes un bouton de son chemisier. L'Amiral n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'un morveux avait le cran de se déshabiller dans son bureau en prétextant une chaleur intense. De surcroît il fallait que ce soit ce gamin-là qu'il avait manqué d'assassiner à Marineford ! Il souffla et c'était presque si de la vapeur ne lui sortait pas par les narines.

-Ça suffit ! Sortez de mon bureau !

Le jeune homme sembla tout à coup se reprendre. Il redressa le dos et essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front. Sa respiration restait toutefois difficile.

-J-Je suis désolé… babilla-t-il tête baissée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Il avait beau s'excuser pour son comportement étrange ça n'empêchait pas une main baladeuse, comme possédée contre son gré, de retirer son dernier bouton pour le soulager de cette chaleur qu'il simulait de toute évidence car le géant rouge ne sentait rien d'anormal dans l'air. Progressivement il semblait à Sakazuki que le rose avait les genoux rentrés vers l'intérieur et les yeux larmoyants. Son souffle haletant comblait le silence dans la pièce, mais la patience de l'Amiral s'écoulait plus vite que les grains d'un sablier. Il se leva soudain, faisant sursauter le soldat au regard grisé d'ivresse, et s'approcha de quelques mètres. Celui-ci dut faire un effort colossal pour réussir à atteindre des yeux le visage de son supérieur. Ce qu'il y vit le foudroya sur place.

* * *

 **Mouahaha ce que j'aime les uke en pleurs ! Si vous voulez la suite, n'hésitez pas à le dire en commentaire :)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey !**

Merci à Nocturnis-Lepus, Precky-chan et FanDeYaoi pour leurs reviews !

Petite réponse à FanDeYaoi : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire~ Bah écoute je suis très contente si tu as retrouvé la flamme du boyslove xD Alors si Coby nous pique une crise de chaleur c'est à cause de son traumatisme avec Marineford ! Il se rappelle la lave de cher Amiral et ainsi de suite... Brefouille j'espère que ce chap plutôt bouillant te plaira !

Grrr enfin on y arrive ! Je passe dès maintenant en rating M, pour éviter les n'yeux sensibles -w- Donc voilà petit lemon que dire de plus à part que j'espère qu'il plaira ^^

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

« Il n'est pas de passion plus contagieuse comme celle de la peur. »

Michel de Montaigne

• • •

Ses mèches rose trempées de sueur froide collaient contre son front. Il fut surpris de découvrir quelques muscles tout juste apparents sur le ventre mince du soldat lorsque celui-ci eut fini de malmener son uniforme froissé à force d'être tiré dans tous les sens. Ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa nuque quand il se mit à pousser des sons qui tenaient plus du gémissement érotique que de la respiration. Le gamin le fixait depuis le centre de la pièce, bouche entrouverte, genoux tremblants et joues fiévreuses. Sans surprise ses spasmes s'accentuèrent lorsqu'il l'approcha.

La peur était presque indissociable du désir inassouvi dans ses yeux enivrés. Il se tordait le cou pour le regarder et semblait vouloir gravir les marches invisibles qui le séparaient de son menton volontaire, rien que pour avoir l'audace de le toucher. Ses halètements provocateurs ne cessaient de croître tandis que son chemisier commençait à tomber sur ses épaules, comme une invitation à le dévêtir complètement. Akainu avait beau rester de marbre face à cette blague de mauvais goût, ses propres besoins de mâle le trahissaient au travers d'un regard suggestif.

 _Petit merdeux…_

Sans prévenir le soldat en chaleur s'effondra dans les bras du géant rouge, qui par automatisme l'avait soutenu avant qu'il ne heurte lourdement le sol. Le corps qui pendait mollement contre son torse empestait la sueur et était incroyablement chaud, même pour un homme-lave. Il se débarrassa des idées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit, qu'il ne dirait probablement jamais, et le saisit par le col de son uniforme pour pouvoir mieux le traîner par terre. Il se fichait pas mal de ce qui lui avait pris, il se contenta de jeter ce petit morveux aux mains des infirmières et rebrousser chemin.

• • •

Quand Coby rouvrit les yeux il avait des sueurs froides plein le dos et des maux de tête affreux. Il reconnut l'infirmerie à ses murs immaculés et ses lits d'hôpitaux bien rangés. En tournant un peu la tête il se rendit compte qu'une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe blanche avec une croix rouge sur le sein gauche passait un coup de chiffon sur la table de chevet à côté de lui. Son regard confus croisa le sien. Elle sourit.

-Ah, vous êtes réveillé. On dirait que vous avez eu un petit malaise, rien de grave.

Il acquiesça, encore un peu désorienté, puis se mit en position assise, essayant au mieux de rassembler ses souvenirs. La seule chose dont il arrivait à se rappeler était une chaleur cuisante, presque corrosive – chacun de ses pores dégoulinait de sueur tant c'était infernal. Le soldat rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules, se demandant toutefois comment il avait fait pour atterrir ici.

-Est-ce que c'est l'officier Hermep qui m'a ramené ?

L'infirmière arqua les sourcils, surprise.

-Hum, non, pas du tout. L'Amiral Akainu vous a déposé en personne, dit-elle le rose aux joues.

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent tout à coup et ses genoux se fléchirent en réponse au frisson qui venait de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

-Q-Quoi ? L'amiral… Akainu…

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait tel un enfant prêt à chialer. Elle lui donna le peu de détails qu'elle avait mais il semblait que plus elle parlait et plus Coby se voûtait. Il peinait à s'en souvenir mais progressivement une image lui revenait, celle d'une paire d'yeux noirs qui le dévorait de la tête aux pieds, le mettant ainsi très mal à l'aise, mais incroyablement excité. Repenser à ce regard lubrique si vivace dans sa mémoire engendra chez lui des soudaines bouffées de chaleur. Ses joues s'embrasèrent, tout comme son bas-ventre. C'était comme si toute son hémoglobine avait choisi de faire une descente fulgurante dans son pantalon. Il se pinça les lèvres, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher son excitation, et partit de l'infirmerie à vitesse grand V après avoir remercié la jeune femme pour ses soins.

Toutes ses idées étaient complètement embrumées – il n'arrivait plus à penser et se guidait dans les couloirs au seul automatisme de son corps. Une question le taraudait.

 _Que faisait-il avec l'Amiral ?_

Il ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose, pourtant il était quasi-certain d'être retourné dans son bureau. Cette hypothèse de base lui suffit à penser qu'il s'était juste évanoui une seconde fois sans passer la porte. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Il se sentait vraiment lâche.

Tout à coup des pas firent écho aux siens au fond du couloir. Ils étaient appuyés, ni trop lents ni trop rapides, et traduisaient une confiance sans égale. Son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner, alarmé par une sensation de déjà-vu, quand une voix familière l'appela de l'autre côté. Un grand blond à lunettes de soleil accourut vers lui.

-Coby ! Je viens juste de passer à l'infirmerie, t'avais déjà disparu. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Sa bouche s'incurva comme s'il allait parler mais il jeta d'abord un regard en arrière et remarqua, déçu, qu'il n'y avait personne.

-Un malaise je crois… répondit-il en gardant ses mains devant lui de peur que son ami se rende compte des pulsions qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler depuis qu'il avait ce souvenir indécent ancré dans la tête.

Hermep croisa négligemment les bras avec une moue indescriptible.

-Tu sens vraiment mauvais Coby… T'as pensé à prendre une douche ?

Il tressaillit en constatant l'humidité de son uniforme tout froissé. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

-C'est pas faux ! lança-t-il en mimant un rire embarrassé. Du coup je vais y aller…

-Attends ! Est-ce que t'es retourné voir l'Amiral Akainu pour ce qu'il avait à te dire ?

-Je suis pas sûr… C'est un peu flou dans ma tête.

-N'y retourne pas Coby.

Il crut mal entendre mais à en juger par l'air déterminé du blond il était on ne peut plus sérieux. L'officier se surprit à tourner le menton de gauche à droite.

-Je vais très bien je t'assure, et puis je peux quand même pas passer ma vie à l'esquiver ! se força-t-il à dire avec le sourire. Je dois prendre mes responsabilités et aller m'excuser en personne pour mon comportement.

La face de Hermep parut se décomposer une seconde, telle qu'il espérait son accord, puis il feint une joie démesurée et l'étrangla sous son bras pour frotter sa tignasse rose.

-Haha ! Toujours si sérieux !

-Tu m'étouffes…

Il desserra son étreinte jusqu'à le lâcher complètement. Coby recoiffa en vitesse ses mèches emmêlées, un pincement au coeur. Ces derniers temps il sentait bien que quelque chose avait changé chez son ami et cette expression déçue sur son visage le lui prouvait une fois de plus. Un énième soupir coupa sa réflexion. Tout comme lui n'osait pas s'expliquer son traumatisme, il se disait qu'il en était de même pour Hermep. Il gratifia ce dernier d'un sourire et partit à grandes enjambées. Ces pas qu'il avait entendus dans le couloir ne le quittaient plus. Malgré lui il se mit au trot. Il ignorait pourquoi ça lui semblait si important de retrouver cette personne, il savait juste que ce regard enflammé dont il était prisonnier lui appartenait peut-être.

Au bout de cinq minutes à courir dans tous les sens il avait déjà les poumons en feu : il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne le retrouverait pas maintenant.

Coby haussa les épaules, tourna les talons. Il avait toujours cette palpitation au creux des reins et ça lui était insupportable, mais il ne savait pas non plus comment s'en débarrasser ! Il retourna machinalement à son dortoir suivre les conseils de Hermep : récupérer un uniforme propre et aller aux douches communes.

Le jet au-dessus de sa tête ruisselait sur tout son corps, emportant avec lui sueur et poussière dans un petit conduit à ses pieds. Par chance les heures de pointe l'avaient épargné et il se retrouvait seul. La salle d'eau le mettait toujours mal à l'aise quand il y avait du monde, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se déshabiller. Piétiner sa pudeur légendaire une dizaine de minutes devant le double en hommes n'était pas l'expérience la plus agréable qui soit, même s'il avait fini par s'y habituer, alors il profita un maximum de cette solitude temporaire.

Une serviette l'attendait près de l'évier. Dès qu'il eut fini de rincer sa chevelure généreusement shampouinée, il la frotta sur ses bras, ses jambes, son dos, puis l'enroula autour de sa taille. L'uniforme propre, plié sur le banc du vestiaire, trouva sa place sur ses épaules et le foulard autour de son cou. Ce n'est qu'en repassant par la salle d'eau, vêtu de la tête aux pieds, qu'il récupéra un indice dans ses souvenir. Cette _chaleur_ générée par la _vapeur_ lui évoquait quelque chose elle aussi, mais une fois de plus il n'arrivait pas à assembler les morceaux du puzzle.

Dans le couloir encore il cogitait. Les idées se bousculaient dans son esprit sans qu'il ne trouve la bonne combinaison, d'autant plus qu'apprendre l'identité l'homme qui l'avait ramassé évanoui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Pour tout dire il flippait à chaque pas qu'il entendait près de lui, chaque inspiration trop forte… Ça le mettait dans tous ses états et il ne pouvait juste pas l'ignorer. Si quelque chose d'important s'était réellement produit entre lui et l'Amiral alors il ne voulait pas attendre de recouvrer la mémoire pour le savoir.

C'est la peur au ventre que Coby s'élança d'un pas décidé, puis progressivement de plus en plus hésitant, vers le bureau du chien rouge. Lorsqu'il atteint la grande porte blanche ses genoux et ses doigts tremblaient déjà, si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer le poing pour toquer. Une voix grave dans son dos l'interpella. Il eut tout d'abord un brusque sursaut – il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver – puis un frisson de peur.

-Officier Coby, déjà remis de votre crise de chaleur ?

Il se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés autant de surprise que d'effroi. Il s'inclina sans réfléchir en babillant de plates excuses. Le géant qui se dressait devant lui l'impressionnait tellement qu'il ne savait plus s'il fallait se redresser ou s'incliner plus bas. Quand son cerveau se remit en marche il manqua de s'écrouler. _Crise de chaleur ?_ Il lui fallut une intense réflexion pour faire le lien avec son malaise, et lorsqu'il eut trouvé, sa poitrine lui parut sur le point d'exploser. Il se mit malgré lui à agiter les mains dans tous les sens comme un imbécile pour chercher les mots manquants dans ses phrases bégayées avec difficulté. Il avait définitivement envie de se donner des gifles : il ignorait si c'était encore lui mais plus il babillait tête baissée et plus la température augmentait. Même si ça lui était pénible Coby se força à redresser l'échine et affronter le regard de l'Amiral. _Ce regard_ … Un frisson lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. Il vacilla littéralement contre la porte. C'était le même que celui de ses souvenirs ! Sakazuki le prenait de haut, cette rage incandescente dans les yeux, cette détermination sans faille qu'il avait en permanence, trahie par un désir plus profond que même la niaiserie du jeune homme parvenait à déceler. Sa mâchoire en tremblait tant ça lui semblait impossible ! Surréaliste ! Comme à l'infirmerie, son corps réagit de lui-même et un torrent de lave descendit dans ses reins. Supporter ce regard-là relevait de la torture.

Dans sa paralysie Coby ne le vit pas venir. Un grand poing venait de se refermer sur le col de son uniforme. Sous le coup de la surprise il avait poussé un gémissement involontaire et le regrettait amèrement. L'Amiral fronça les sourcils, sans rien ajouter, puis se mit à le traîner juste à côté de lui comme un gamin coupable et son parent mécontent. Lorsqu'il réalisa que la chaleur dans son cou provenait des doigts de son pire cauchemar il faillit abandonner la lutte et se laisser balayer sur le sol sans protester. Jamais il n'avait été si proche du cerbère. Cette sensation nouvelle le rendait muet. De toute façon il n'aurait pas osé se révolter contre ces mains de monstre capables de lui tordre le cou.

Sakazuki le fit pénétrer dans ce qui à première vue était une chambre, mais en constatant la taille de la pièce et le luxe qui s'y prêtait il devina que c'était la sienne – pour indice une décoration stricte et un parchemin avec les kanjis de "Justice Absolue" accroché au mur. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort, si cela était encore possible toutefois, tandis que son démon le poussait en avant. Chacun de ses gestes alimentait autant sa peur maladive que son entre-jambe bouillonnant. Le géant se stoppa soudain et Coby s'autorisa un regard en arrière bien que ça lui demandait de prendre son courage à deux mains. La porte était fermée. Un courant électrique le parcourut et il dut se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas y penser.

-Déshabille-toi.

 _Quoi ?_ Le rose se retourna sans réfléchir cette fois, les mâchoires crispées par la terreur que lui inspirait Sakazuki et les yeux grands ouverts, stupéfié.

-Je n'ai pas tout mon temps ! gronda le cerbère. Fais-ça vite.

Son cerveau était déjà piégé dans un état second à cause du choc de sa demande. Il crut à un nouveau cauchemar jusqu'à sentir ses touchers bruts, qui eux étaient bien réels, et regarder impuissant son foulard bleu se faire arracher. Akainu le poussa sur le lit et entreprit de déboutonner son costume rouge. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire… _Comment c'était possible ? Pourquoi lui ?!_ La crainte du jeune homme redoubla d'intensité en voyant lentement se découvrir le torse imposant de son supérieur et le tatouage fleuri qui prenait tout son côté gauche. Un pas en avant pour le cerbère et il était déjà au bord des larmes.

-O-Onegai… supplia-t-il instinctivement sans pour autant comprendre la situation.

Le rouge ne fit preuve d'aucune pité. A ce moment, juste avant qu'il ne prenne les lunettes violettes sur son front et les brise, c'est du dégoût qu'il vit dans ses yeux. _Il me déteste..._ songea Coby en contemplant les bouts de verre et de plastique par terre. Tous ses efforts pour retenir ses sanglots naissants moururent en même temps qu'il les piétina. Il serra fort ses genoux l'un contre l'autre, baissa la tête. Son pantalon se couvrait progressivement de taches humides et salées tandis que des torrents de larmes baignaient ses joues écarlates.

L'Amiral à demi-nu posa un genou sur le matelas, se rapprochant ainsi de lui, et le força à relever les yeux en empoignant fermement ses mèches roses. Sa victime terrorisée ne savait plus que trembler. Il ne prit pas le temps de défaire ses boutons mais déchira d'un coup sec son uniforme avant de lui plaquer le crâne au lit.

-Arrête de chialer sale morveux !

Le pantalon blanc se trouva à son tour malmené pendant que son propriétaire crispait ses doigts sur les draps, ne sachant que faire pour arrêter ce carnage. La prise du géant sur ses cheveux était rude et humiliante. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un unique vêtement et il avait conscience que celui-ci ne tarderait pas à se retrouver par terre alors il tenta tant bien que mal de renifler pour stopper ses ruisseaux de larmes qui n'y changeaient rien, en vain. Il ne pouvait que pleurer son sort sachant que chaque goutte qui tombait sur la couverture grise agaçait un peu plus le monstre dans son dos. Coby n'osait pas tourner la tête. Même lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur l'agripper et descendre brutalement son caleçon seul un cri étouffé franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. _Impossible…_ Il prit soudain conscience qu'il était nu le cul en l'air devant l'Amiral, dont le cliquetis de la boucle de ceinture en train de se défaire lui donnait une idée concrète du traitement qu'il allait recevoir.

Sa respiration difficile commença à l'étrangler. Il se rendit compte bien trop tard, perdu dans ses pensées chaotiques où il se voyait déjà asphyxié, que Akainu avait harponné ses hanches. L'étreinte de ses doigts sur ses côtés osseux était si douloureuse qu'il crut que ce dernier voulait le briser en deux – ainsi il comprit vite qu'il devait se mettre à quatre pattes.

Le silence dans la chambre était comblé uniquement par ce souffle haletant, une fois de plus proche du gémissement sans que le plus jeune en ait conscience. L'Amiral en revanche n'avait pas manqué de le noter, ça et cette excitation évidente entre ses cuisses. Il pouvait donc pleurer autant qu'il voulait car son propre corps parlait pour lui. Sans plus attendre il libéra son membre gorgé de désir et pénétra d'un coup brusque le marin sous son ventre. Le cri de ce dernier lui déchira les tympans. Il put sentir ses muscles se tendre sous sa peau, puis vit des bourgeons sanglants s'épanouir sur les draps à hauteur de son visage. Le merdeux s'était mordu la langue. Il empoigna sa tignasse ridicule – comme il s'en doutait c'était sa première fois.

Progressivement ses hurlements se turent pour revenir à des murmures torturés, mais dès le premier coup de rein il commença à se voûter. _Trop faible_ … songea le vétéran, avant de le serrer plus fort comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui fracturer les os. Ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient tant il était terrifié, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il n'aimait pas les refus et son partenaire semblait l'avoir compris maintenant – le gamin était trop étourdi pour esquisser le moindre geste et tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche ressemblait aux tentatives de parole d'un nourrisson, car avortées par ses va-et-vient acharnés.

Outre la douleur qui lui traversait la colonne vertébrale Coby ne pouvait pas tenir ce rythme titanesque. Ses genoux lui semblaient trop mous pour ça, son corps tout entier ne demandait qu'à s'effondrer sur le lit ! Sa sueur se mélangeait à ses larmes. Dès que le géant lâcha prise sur ses cheveux sa tête retomba lourdement. Il dut s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour ne pas s'écrouler totalement.

Akainu le retourna sans prévenir sur le dos. Un sourire mesquin se creusa sur son visage en retrouvant ce regard à la fois craintif et fiévreux. Sa petite proie le fixait avec un tel désir pourtant elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Il s'immisça de nouveau entre ses cuisses tremblantes, provoquant un soubresaut chez le jeune marin qui arqua le dos et étrangla la couverture sous l'effort que ça lui demandait de contenir la douleur. Petit à petit ses traits étaient moins crispés. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne souffrait plus, en réalité il commençait à tourner de l'œil. Tout ce qui retenait sa conscience à l'intérieur de son crâne était cette bouffée de chaleur en lui. Il ignorait si c'était le corps de son supérieur qui produisait une telle énergie mais c'en était grisant au point qu'il se sentait partir dans un autre monde.

Alors qu'il continuait à le pilonner violemment le rose se mit tout à coup à gémir plus fort. Ses hanches se tordaient dans tous les sens comme si elles voulaient accompagner ses coups de reins. Coby bascula sa tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un mince filet de salive sur sa joue droite, et s'accrocha fermement aux draps, les muscles soudain pétrifiés. Il avait eu un spasme inattendu. Un courant électrique était monté en lui, et maintenant il se sentait juste vidé, mais incroyablement bien. En rouvrant les yeux il se rendit compte que Akainu s'était arrêté et le fixait, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part. Il lui suffit de baisser un peu le menton pour voir cette liqueur blanche qui coulait lentement entre ses muscles bronzés. Coby se pétrifia en comprenant qu'il venait à l'instant-même d'éjaculer sur son ventre. Des larmes se mirent aussitôt à baigner ses joues tandis qu'il fuyait son regard, les lèvres pincées, prêt à subir peu importe ce qu'il déciderait de lui faire.

-O-Oneg… Désolé… D-Désolé… Amira-

Celui-ci contre toute attente se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Il y avait un arrière-goût de fer dans la bouche du petit mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'y glisser sa langue, étant donné qu'il n'opposait aucune résistance. L'eau salée se mêlait à l'étreinte de leur langue et, imagination ou pas, il crut le sentir répondre à son baiser par quelques brèves impulsions. Sa salive abondante coulait partout sur son menton tandis qu'il desserrait progressivement les mâchoires, facilitant ainsi le ballet enflammé qui se jouait dans sa bouche. Quand Akainu se retira, une fois de plus il vit de la déception avide dans ces yeux de chaton naïf. _Est-ce qu'il en redemandait ?_

Quoi qu'il en soit c'était bien les hanches de cet avorton qui bougeaient d'elle-même sur son membre comme pour lui intimer de reprendre, ce qu'il fit, impatient de soulager cette frustration qu'il traînait depuis la veille. L'Amiral lui flanqua un coup qui le retourna complètement.

Alors que depuis le début Coby n'osait pas s'approcher plus du géant rouge, cette fois ses bras et ses jambes se nouèrent machinalement autour du corps massif pour l'encourager à l'explorer sans limites, toujours plus profondément, et il en était le premier étonné. Sa peur semblait avoir été happée par les va-et-vient douloureux mais tellement jouissifs. Ses cuisses ne frémissaient plus par crainte mais par désir d'être serré encore plus fort, parce qu'au fond peut-être qu'il adorait ça. Et ses tremblements avaient beau être pitoyables il ne détestait pas vibrer si c'était contre la poitrine de Sakazuki. La prise de ce dernier se raffermit brusquement. Il grimaça d'abord de douleur, puis entendit le rouge lâcher un râle de plaisir. Cette intonation qu'il ne lui connaissait pas le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, tel un secret qu'il serait le seul à connaître. Coby dut s'accrocher plus fermement à ses larges épaules dessinées, car un flot de lave bouillonnant coulait en lui, dévorant tout sur son passage. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de surprise. La semence de son aîné était comme une éruption volcanique dans son ventre. Il avait beau se mordre les joues pour retenir ses cris des gémissements euphoriques lui échappaient, le forçant à accepter la dure vérité : il avait beau ne rien y comprendre il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie !

Les mains puissantes du rouge tenaient encore ses hanches et sans ça il se serait déjà écroulé. Son cerveau était tout embrouillé par la chaleur dans ses entrailles. Il n'avait dans la tête que la peau hâlée de Sakazuki se frottant contre la sienne et sa chair le pénétrant. Lorsque celui-ci se retira Coby serra instinctivement les genoux pour le retenir. Sa bouche grande ouverte cherchait de l'air en même temps qu'elle laissait dégouliner sa salive, ne le rendant que plus obscène encore et il s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qu'il croyait savoir sur le cerbère avait été balayé par ses coups de brute et sa douce lave. Désormais son corps frémissait en le sentant reculer. _J-J'a_ _vais vraiment_ _envie d'être touché_ , s'avoua-t-il en pressant plus fort ses genoux autour du bassin du rouge. Il aurait pu le retenir de le quitter, ainsi pendant une éternité, s'il n'était pas aussi fatigué. Le rose s'écrasa mollement sur les coussins. Une main un peu brutale accompagna sa chute et dégagea les mèches mouillées qui lui barraient le front. Inconsciemment il lui jetait des regards soûls qui demandaient autant de sommeil qu'une minute de plus dans sa chaleur venimeuse. Les bras de Morphée s'apprêtaient à l'enlacer quand une dernière odeur emplit ses narines, celle d'un cigare allumé dans la bouche de l'Amiral, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, un sourire indescriptible sur les lèvres. Les nuages de fumée qu'il recrachait finirent de l'assoupir.

 _Un vrai petit merdeux…_ insulta silencieusement le chien rouge.

* * *

 **Hmm... *essuie sa bave* Oups pardon ! Comme d'hab si vous avez aimé et que vous voulez lire la suite** **n'hésitez pas à le dire en commentaire :)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hey !**

Merci à Ai-Neha, Precky-chan et FanDeYaoi pour leurs reviews !

Réponse à FanDeYaoi : Aaah mais j'avais prévenu pourtant xD Bah moi figure-toi que dans ces cas-là je fais l'algue ! C'est pas mieux... Coby est un pervers refoulé voilà tout x') J'espère que ce nouveau chap te plaira !

 **Et sur ce bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

« Il n'y a qu'une chose qui puisse rendre un rêve impossible, c'est la peur d'échouer. »

Paulo Coelho

• • •

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux cette odeur de cigare fumant berçait encore ses narines. Il se redressa, papillonna des paupières avant de se faire à la luminosité bien différente du trou noir du monde des rêves, et essuya la bave sèche qu'il avait aux coins des lèvres. Le frottement du tissu contre sa peau nue était tellement agréable qu'il voudrait rester allongé là pour l'éternité, d'autant plus qu'un simple mouvement du bassin suffit à lui provoquer une douleur lancinante le long de la colonne vertébrale. Coby dut forcer ses frêles genoux à le porter pour espérer se relever.

Le sol était glacé sous sa plante de pied. Il évita d'un petit bond ce qu'il restait de ses lunettes violettes broyées la veille par la poigne de l'homme-lave, non sans un pincement au coeur, et se pencha récupérer ses vêtements froissés par terre. En se réveillant il avait immédiatement été gagné par une certaine mélancolie, car il était seul dans ce grand lit, et qu'il faisait froid. Il avait bien conscience qu'il devrait au moins être soulagé par l'absence de l'Amiral mais il se demandait juste, embarrassé pour un rien, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de lui en ce moment car il ne restait du chien rouge que deux cigares enfoncés dans le cendrier sur sa table de chevet.

Il revêtit son pantalon et boutonna au mieux son chemisier même si celui-ci avait perdu quelques attaches au cours de la nuit. En montant son bas le rose s'était paralysé de stupeur – des ecchymoses bleus ornaient ses hanches. Il s'acharnait jusqu'alors à ignorer cette douleur chaque fois qu'il bougeait le bassin mais les voir le fit malgré lui ressentir à nouveau ces mains de colosse l'agripper et le serrer très fort. Si fort qu'à présent il peinait à marcher.

Coby se prit la tête entre les mains, envahi de souvenirs qu'il aimerait à tout prix effacer. _C'était tellement humiliant !_ Il se remémorait chaque gémissement qui était sorti de sa bouche, cette dernière pleine de sang et de salive pendant que les coups de reins virulents de son supérieur le pliaient en deux. Il palpa sa langue meurtrie et jeta un regard effaré aux petites taches rouges qui salissaient les draps. _C'était bien réel._ Il se le répétait en boucle comme pour s'en convaincre : _C'est réel, c'est réel,_ _on a fait l'amour sur ce lit !_

Un frisson le dévora de la tête aux pieds. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules, complètement désorienté. Tout était arrivé si vite… Quand l'Amiral l'avait saisi par le col il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, il ne s'était même pas débattu, il n'avait pas exprimé la moindre réticence. Il avait même fini par en redemander.

Cette pensée le dégoûta. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, ça semblait ancré en lui : cette nuit il y avait vraiment pris plaisir ! Et c'était étrange car il se rappelait avoir beaucoup souffert de la violence du cerbère, mais une fois son corps habitué il n'en avait gardé que des sensations exaltantes. Tout était prétexte à gémir comme s'il avait perdu la parole, et pleurer car il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir les os fracassés chaque fois que le géant rouge bougeait en lui. Coby dut se gifler mentalement pour revenir à la réalité. Il noua en vitesse son foulard bleu autour de son cou et se pressa vers la porte. Lorsqu'il posa la main sur celle-ci une boule d'angoisse le prit à la gorge. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé la nuit dernière, mais il se demandait s'il était bien prudent de sortir par là, où n'importe qui pourrait le voir dans le couloir et se renseigner sur la raison de sa présence dans les appartements de Sakazuki. Il se dit aussi que l'Amiral n'avait sûrement pas envie d'être au coeur d'un scandale par sa faute… Le rose s'en mit une de gifle, une vraie cette fois ! A trop réfléchir il allait juste arriver en retard à ses entraînements ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de s'inquiéter du cerbère ? Qu'il comprenne ou pas pourquoi c'était arrivé ou pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi n'avait aucune importance ! Le marin serra les poings et ouvrit la porte, se fichant pas mal qu'on l'aperçoive bien qu'il ne retint pas un soupir soulagé en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne.

Le stress grimpait en lui comme sur une échelle tandis qu'il trottinait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son bassin lui faisait souffrir le martyr, si bien qu'il se demandait comment il faisait pour encore tenir debout. Ses pas étaient de travers, sa démarche saccadée. Il ressemblait juste à un pingouin misérable cherchant l'équilibre sur ses courtes pattes. Il se sentait fragilisé au point qu'une simple bourrasque l'aurait brisé en miettes.

Quand il réussit enfin à atteindre la cour extérieure où avait lieu leur entraînement quotidien plus d'une dizaine d'hommes – ceux du même groupe que lui – étaient alignés devant leur instructeur, un haut-gradé dont il n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir le nom. Son regard confus croisa celui d'Hermep. Le blond fronça les sourcils, l'air troublé et inquiet, et lui fit signe de se dépêcher. Il hocha la tête. Les plis de son uniforme s'aplatirent un peu contre son corps quand il essaya d'arranger son apparence désastreuse. Après une grande bouffée d'oxygène il se lança, mais la première foulée réussit à lui briser la colonne vertébrale. Il eut beau essayer de garder le dos droit ça le démangeait de s'écrouler par terre. Coby prenait de grandes inspirations les poings serrés, les mâchoires fermées sur sa langue pour concentrer la douleur dans sa bouche plutôt que dans ses hanches, et avançait tant bien que mal se placer à côté de son ami.

L'instructeur ne manqua pas de le rabâcher sur son retard, pourtant il semblait trois fois plus affecté que le soldat lui-même. Ce dernier jetait des œillades curieuses tout autour. Il ne s'agissait pas que de leur professeur, tout le monde avait le visage fermé, le dos incroyable droit et le menton bien relevé. Il arqua les sourcils. En suivant le regard d'Hermep il découvrit à son grand déplaisir la raison de cette parade militaire. Cerbère était là dans son habituel costume rouge sang, une rose à la boutonnière, à les observer avec dédain du haut de sa taille gigantesque. Il en eut un frisson jusqu'au coude. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?!_ Le jeune homme faillit se laisser tomber en arrière sous le choc de ces yeux noirs. Vrai ou pas il avait le sentiment d'être fixé, que ses vêtements ne le cachaient pas vraiment, qu'il était totalement désarmé face à l'Amiral… Ce dernier ne lui avait pourtant même pas jeté un regard.

Au fur et à mesure du speech de l'instructeur Coby se perdait. Toute son attention était dédiée à l'homme plus loin. Il se demandait pourquoi ses yeux ne se posaient pas sur lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il semblait l'ignorer ? Un pic de jalousie lui brûlait les lèvres sans qu'il ne veuille l'admettre. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? _Akainu est un meurtrier. C'était forcément un accident._

Comme un automate dès que l'homme chargé de leur entraînement prononça le nom du rouge il tiqua et se mit enfin à écouter ce qu'il disait.

-… un programme mis en place par l'Amiral Akainu pour améliorer vos compétences. Il prendra effet dès aujourd'hui et consiste à vous attribuer une place d'un classement en fonction de vos résultats aux entraînements. Les comptes seront réalisés à la fin du mois et les meilleurs d'entre vous auront une chance d'être sélectionnés pour cette formation spéciale. C'est tout.

Classement ? Formation ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Il regretta d'avoir été si distrait. Un petit homme à lunettes, un peu trapu, sûrement un assistant, apparut tout à coup derrière le haut-gradé et accrocha au mur derrière lui ce qui semblait être un tableau. Il plissa les paupières. Il y avait des noms, des numéros. Ce devait être ce fameux classement ! Le rose pencha la tête. Si ce programme débutait aujourd'hui alors comment pouvait-on leur avoir déjà attribué une place ? Il imita ses camarades et s'approcha doucement, curieux d'y découvrir son nom… en dernière position ?

Coby poussa un cri étonné. C'était impossible ! Il avait été plusieurs fois l'un des meilleurs de sa catégorie ! Son ami blond lui-même n'en revenait pas car quant à lui c'était la première place du classement qui était attribuée à son nom. En réajustant ses lunettes de soleil, confus, il se pencha vers l'épaule du rose toujours immobile, littéralement obnubilé par cette fin de liste.

-C'est que provisoire Coby. A mon avis ils ont fait ça au hasard juste pour donner un exemple.

-J'en suis pas sûr… chuchota celui-ci le regard soudain fixé sur l'Amiral.

Ça n'avait rien de hasardeux se disait-il car le cerbère semblait enfin le remarquer. Il répondit à son regard insolent par un rictus que le plus jeune savait moqueur. _Il s'est foutu de moi !_ L'officier en était certain à présent : ce classement n'était qu'une grosse blague.

• • •

Sakazuki lâcha une fois de plus un soupir ennuyé, vaguement déçu par la réaction du petit merdeux. Il espérait au moins le voir trembler comme une mauviette mais il semblerait qu'avoir un public le retienne de mouiller son pantalon. Il avait même l'audace de lever les yeux et lui faire des reproches. Contre toute attente il trouva cela plutôt amusant, surtout en sachant qu'il était responsable du classement.

L'échauffement s'apprêtait à débuter. Le rouge vissa sa casquette sur son front et s'avança jusqu'à dépasser l'instructeur. Celui-ci annonça vingt-cinq tours de terrain au pas de course. Il songea aussitôt aux énormes bleus qu'il avait aperçus sur les hanches du gamin lorsqu'il s'était levé : avec des blessures pareilles son corps de crevette n'allait même pas tenir les trois premiers tours ! Il joignit ses mains derrière son dos.

Sur son passage les soldats bien en rang s'écartaient subitement, puis le suivaient du regard, curieux de savoir qui était le malheureux. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de la moue terrifiée de Coby et le dévisagea de haut en bas comme s'il avait changé depuis la veille. Sa lèvre était fendue, ses cheveux négligemment brossés derrière son bandeau fleuri, et son uniforme dans un état lamentable. Il se tenait la tête basse, rentrée dans les épaule l'air de vouloir se rendre minuscule. Sa posture fragile et soumise prouvait qu'il avait bien retenu sa leçon. Il aurait été surpris du contraire.

-Le double, sergent.

Son ton implacable avait jeté un silence de mort sur le terrain. Le soldat entrouvrit la bouche sans réussir à prononcer le moindre mot pour autant, aussi bête qu'un poisson en train de barboter dans l'eau.

-Vous êtes sourd ? J'ai dit le double, répéta Akainu.

Chaque bégaiement du rose nourrissait le plaisir malsain qu'il tirait à le voir humilié. Celui-ci finit bien par articuler quelques bribes de phrase.

-H-Hai… Amiral… !

Il eut un brusque sursaut. Ses joues s'empourprèrent comme si elles prenaient soudainement feu et il orienta ses genoux vers l'intérieur, cherchant sans doute une position plus confortable pour ses hanches brisées. Cependant il ne semblait pas se rendre compte, rivé sur ses chaussures, que tout le monde observait sa tête d'ahuri. Le rouge serra les poings avec une furieuse envie d'écrabouiller ce petit avorton qui apparemment aimait bien se donner en spectacle ! Heureusement il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre son groupe et se mettre à trottiner sinon il aurait vraiment fini par le pulvériser, lui et ses expressions ridicules de vierge effarouchée !

Il fourra une main dans sa poche, surveillant avec attention ses grimaces de douleur qui montaient en crescendo à mesure qu'il courait. Il avait déjà le front en sueur. Akainu croisa les bras un poil déçu en le voyant s'effondrer. Il soupira longuement et s'apprêtait à partir quand il vit tout à coup un blond s'accroupir près de son corps étendu. Ces lunettes noires lui évoquaient quelque chose : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce soldat proche de Coby.

Celui-ci était tout recroquevillé par terre, les traits froncés comme s'il était à l'agonie. Des bras vinrent le cueillir du sol et le remettre sur ses pieds. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas entendre grand-chose il comprit d'un hochement de tête singulier qu'il avait droit à cinq minutes de repos et, tandis que l'autre sergent le ramenait dans le local il toisait l'Amiral d'un œil furieux.

• • •

 _Il s'est foutu de moi !_ se répétait Coby, convaincu à présent que cette nuit n'avait rien d'un accident ! Il serait prêt à parier n'importe quoi que cerbère avait fait exprès de le violenter pour l'empêcher de réussir à son foutu classement ! Cette pensée lui pinça le coeur car il songeait encore à ce bonheur stupide qu'il avait ressenti en étant si proche de son pire cauchemar. Il se laissa crouler, impuissant, contre les murs du local de matériel. Hermep se pencha vers lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'écria-t-il. Tu m'avais dit que t'allais mieux !

Le rose haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers son aîné dont il ne comprenait pas l'acharnement, ni les intentions. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas grand-chose de lui tout compte fait, et il préférait penser que c'était juste pour le ridiculiser. Son camarade fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus inquiet.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe Coby. Je vois bien que c'est pas normal.

-Quoi ? Nan… j'ai juste eu un moment de faiblesse.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu peux pas t'asseoir ? Marcher ? insista-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait accusateur en détaillant ses genoux pliés au-dessus du sol.

Il fit la grimace. Sans prévenir Hermep souleva le haut froissé de son uniforme. Sa lèvre tomba un peu plus devant son regard horrifié. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre.

-Qui t'a fait ça ?! tonna-t-il.

-C-C'est compliqué… Mais je t'expliquerai tout…

-Arrête de mentir !

 _Et toi arrête de poser des questions_ , se marmonna Coby, _t'as pas envie de savoir ça…_ _C'est si humiliant_. Il chassa à contrecœur ces mains qui le palpaient avec délicatesse de peur de toucher un point sensible et se rhabilla, couvrant ses bleus avec un petit sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter encore plus. S'il avait retiré à son pantalon alors il aurait pu voir l'étendue des dégâts, mais heureusement il ne s'était pas permis, sinon il n'aurait peut-être plus supporté de le regarder en face. Le jeune homme se releva malgré la raideur de ses hanches et agrandit son faux sourire.

-Je vais bien. Retournons-y.

-Tu peux à peine te déplacer ! (Il croisa les bras, sévère.) Et où sont passées tes lunettes ?

Coby se palpa machinalement le front à la recherche de ses verres avant de se souvenir brusquement qu'ils étaient en miettes au pied du lit où il avait passé la nuit.

-Je les ai perdues, mentit-il. Enfin ça n'a aucune importance ! Je veux pas que tu perdes de points au classement à cause de moi !

-Je suis premier alors ça fait rien, mais toi…

Un souffle franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas tort. Jamais il ne serait promu en restant au bas du tableau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? Akainu s'était arrangé pour l'immobiliser une bonne semaine ! Apparemment il n'avait pas envie de le voir en haut du classement, mais pourquoi ? Son front se barra d'un pli soucieux. _J'ai plus qu'une solution._ Il ouvrit la porte du local. Les marins étaient encore au pas de course. Il serra les dents, malgré lui complètement apeuré à l'idée de le faire, puis lorsque son regard croisa celui du rouge il comprit qu'il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Après tout ce n'était que des bleus comme il en avait eu des centaines !

Il saisit la manche du blond et s'élança sur le terrain à la suite du groupe. La douleur l'aurait littéralement cloué sur place s'il ne se mordait tantôt les joues, tantôt la langue pour la supporter. Lorsqu'il se trouva assez d'élan et d'équilibre pour continuer il lâcha le bras d'Hermep. Ce dernier restait toutefois près de lui, s'adaptant au mieux à son rythme irrégulier, craignant qu'il ne s'effondre encore.

Dès qu'il finissait sa boucle et passait devant son instructeur Coby ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner le menton et recueillir les expressions du cerbère. Étrangement à chaque tour qui passait il le sentait un peu moins indifférent comme s'il était soudain un minimum digne de son attention. Cette impression injuste et ce regard critique qui pesait sur lui le mettaient en colère. Mais il n'arrivait pas à cracher le sang qui inondait sa bouche à force de se mordre. Des filets épars coulaient d'eux-même sur son menton. Il lui suffisait d'ouvrir un peu plus grand pour que le petit courant sanguin s'intensifie et vienne souiller le blanc de son uniforme. Une nouvelle boucle, il tourna la tête : Akainu avait relevé d'un cran sa casquette pour mieux se délecter du spectacle. Hermep quant à lui essayait de lui faire comprendre par des petites impulsions à l'épaule (parler en pleine course lui couperait le souffle) qu'il en avait assez fait. Le rose répliquait toujours « non » de la tête.

Même lorsque son ami fut obligé de rejoindre les autres car il avait terminé son quota, lui, il avait encore plus d'une vingtaine de tours à faire. Sa seule pensée alors qu'il se tuait les jambes était de voir un sourire sur le visage de l'Amiral, ce petit sourire mi-satisfait mi-moqueur qu'il avait eu en fumant son cigare – car ce petit éclat minime l'avait fait se sentir spécial l'espace d'une seconde, tel qu'il espérait recevoir une attention particulière ! Mais il n'en était rien. Qu'importe qu'il ne sente plus ses cuisses, que ses poumons soient en feu ou qu'il ait la bouche pleine de sang ! Akainu avait tourné la tête de l'autre côté l'air soudain ennuyé de ses efforts. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_ se lamentait le rose en se mordant un peu plus fort. Est-ce qu'il jugeait ça trop facile ? _C'est injuste ! Je fais le double de ce qu'ont couru les autres alors qu'_ _il m'a brisé les hanches et il prend même pas la peine de me regarder !_

Coby manqua de trébucher en avant. Il se rattrapa à la hâte et piqua un sprint pour ces derniers tours de terrain. Même si ça lui était douloureux et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, s'écrouler au sol, il encaissa le coup. Et si se venger de Sakazuki n'était pas une motivation suffisante, son classement l'était !

Il n'avait probablement jamais couru aussi vite. Ses jambes étaient brûlantes et il aurait pu croire que sa bouche était toute de fer tant il saignait. Un micro-sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit ses yeux noirs le contempler sous l'ombre de sa casquette. Il eut un sentiment de fierté et, en posant son pied pour la dernière fois sur la ligne blanche, ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui pour le regarder franchement. De la lave dévorait ses poumons par sa faute, ses genoux épuisés tremblotaient, sa langue devait être bien déchirée elle aussi, mais il ne retenait pas son sourire. Il était comme sur un nuage pendant que l'Amiral le jaugeait de la tête aux pieds vaguement étonné pour son plus grand plaisir. _Je vaux plus que la dernière place !_ criait Coby de son regard déterminé alors que le rouge se retournait déjà et partait les mains dans les poches. Une fois de plus il gémit de déception, hormis que là il comprenait bien à quel point son supérieur se foutait pas mal de ses sentiments ! Mais il n'était pas décidé à en rester là, pas après qu'il ait profité de sa peur maladive pour jouer avec lui comme avec un soldat de bois ! Le sergent n'attendit pas de récupérer son souffle ou d'en avoir l'autorisation pour s'élancer à la poursuite d'Akainu.

Ce dernier pénétrait à l'intérieur de son bureau quand il le retrouva. Alors que la porte se refermait il coinça son pied dans l'entrebâillement. Cet œil sombre qui le fixait derrière le mit dans tous ses états – à peine commencé il avait déjà envie d'avorter son élan de courage ! Cependant il serra les mâchoires, se forçant à se remémorer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pour ne pas faiblir, entra à l'intérieur et claqua sèchement la porte. L'Amiral était juste derrière son dos il en avait conscience mais il n'arrivait plus à se retourner. Ses pieds lui semblaient gelées dans cette position contre son gré mais quelque part ça lui allait très bien car l'affronter droit dans les yeux lui aurait sûrement fait perdre toute crédibilité. Le jeune homme se voûta un peu, les doigts toujours appuyés sur la porte.

-P-Pourquoi… vous…

Il sursauta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa poitrine en feu ne lui permettait pas encore de s'exprimer sans gémir. Ses joues déjà rouge d'effort s'échauffèrent un peu plus. Il se pencha en avant et buta volontairement contre la porte, honteux. Pourquoi chaque fois qu'il était en présence du chien rouge son corps s'arrangeait pour le mettre dans l'embarras ?! Le rose cogitait en silence, minuscule dans son coin, quand une grande main qui raviva ses douleurs aux hanches l'arracha tout à coup à sa coquille muette. Quand il comprit qu'il était retourné face au cerbère il baissa automatiquement la tête, pris de panique. Sa voix était aussi rauque et sévère que dans ses souvenirs.

-Ça te suffit pas gamin ? Retourne travailler.

Il fut tenté d'obéir sans poser de questions et rebrousser chemin mais il avait couru la bouche en sang rien que pour obtenir un peu d'attention alors il n'allait certainement pas abandonner si près du but ! Coby gardait toutefois les yeux rivés au sol.

-V-Votre classement… gémit-il malgré lui. Il n'est pas correcte. Je… Je ne devrai pas être dernier…

-Vraiment ? Tu espérais que ce serait si facile ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… C-C'est juste que vous l'avez fait exprès…

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Sakazuki.

-Quoi donc ?

-Vous… Vous…

« Vous m'avez violé. » C'était ce qu'il cherchait à dire.

Le mot restait coincé dans sa gorge alors il en cherchait d'autres pour exprimer ce traitement rude et injuste mais rien ne convenait car au final il était incapable de comprendre. Est-ce que c'en était un de viol ? Y repenser le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ramena ses mains contre sa poitrine, ne sachant que faire d'elles, et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Son aîné l'avait clairement humilié pourtant il y trouvait un autre aspect. Quelque part ça ne pouvait pas être si désagréable puisqu'il avait conscience d'avoir fini par aimer, bien que ça soit vraiment scandaleux de se l'avouer alors qu'il portait encore les traces de ses mains sur son corps. Coby se gifla mentalement pour se reprendre.

-Je vous laisserai pas me toucher une seconde fois !

Sa propre voix le fit tressaillir. Lui qui n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots devant le rouge venait de se mettre à crier ! Il eut un bref moment de fierté avant de vite redescendre sur terre et trembler d'appréhension. Allait-il le frapper ? Son regard luisait comme celui d'un petit garçon prêt à pleurer. La grande paume d'Akainu se referma sur son col. Il avait le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

-C'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! Gomen ! supplia-t-il affolé.

-Comment tu vas m'en empêcher Coby ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il osa enfin examiner plus en détail ce visage sérieux de trop et qui en impose tellement par sa sévérité. _Il m'a appelé par mon prénom…_ Une part de lui était toute excitée, impatiente de répondre à sa question, l'autre se cachait dans un coin, pleurant des océans à l'idée qu'une nuit pareille puisse se reproduire. Mais il avait sorti ça sans réfléchir ! A quoi bon se mentir il était totalement vulnérable face à Akainu ! Et il avait très peur de découvrir jusqu'où ça pouvait aller. _Comment l'en empêcher ?_ Une terrifiante question, cependant on lui avait déjà soufflé la réponse. Le jeune homme eut l'audace de répliquer. Sa poigne avait beau être bien faible comparée à la sienne il serra de toutes ses forces le bras de son supérieur.

-Je serai toujours en tête du classement !

* * *

 **Hehe il a pas mal d'ambition le chaton...**

 **Comme d'hab si vous avez aimé et que vous voulez lire la suite** **n'hésitez pas à le dire en commentaire :)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hey !**

Merci à Ai-Neha, Precky-chan, Pelote de Plume, Blackghost et FanDeYaoi pour leurs reviews !

Réponse à Blackghost : La voilà xD

Réponse à FanDeYaoi : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise x3

 **Et sur ce bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'apprendre, c'est par l'action »

Paulo Coelho

• • •

-Je serai toujours en tête du classement ! s'écria le gamin.

Akainu haussa les sourcils, et lâcha un soupir. Il retourna d'un coup sec la main ridiculement accrochée à son bras faisant gémir aussitôt de douleur son propriétaire qui s'efforçait de tenir sur ses jambes.

-Être le premier hein… souffla-t-il sur un ton las. Tu n'as pas le niveau pour ça.

Le rose n'était pas de son avis apparemment. Il serra les mâchoires et lui lança un regard téméraire. Malgré cette détermination de fer sa voix était aussi chevrotante qu'après un cauchemar.

-C-C'est pas vrai a-amiral… Hier soir… je…

Ses joues s'empourprèrent – il avait la ferme impression que ce merdeux faisait tout pour lui faire perdre son temps ! Son poing le démangeait. L'entendre bégayer pour essayer d'évoquer en une phrase ce qu'il s'était passé lui mettait franchement les nerfs à vif. C'était si compliqué de dire qu'il n'avait même pas su se défendre ?! Avec ses petites moues de chaton débile il était juste agaçant ! _Hier soir quoi, crétin ? Hier soir je t'ai baisé et t'as pas levé le petit doigt !_ Il l'avait bien méritée sa dernière place ! Le rouge croisa les bras sur son torse bombé.

-Je pourrai te prendre n'importe quand, n'importe où, sans que t'aies la moindre chance. Tu trouves ça normal ? grinça-t-il, acerbe.

Le sergent continuait de babiller des mots isolés. Tout simplement le rapport de force n'était pas le même et c'était bien là où il voulait en venir.

-Si tu n'es pas capable d'au moins protéger tes fesses alors tu ferais mieux de démissionner. Les faiblards comme toi sont une honte pour la Marine.

Ses mots étaient durs à entendre mais c'était volontaire. Coby étouffait entre ses doigts le tissu immaculé de son pantalon tandis que l'amiral ne cessait de le rabaisser avec son regard hautain. Chaque seconde qui passait le recroquevillait un peu plus. Il avait beau paraître fragile à en attendrir les plus cruels Sakazuki ne retira pas un mot.

-Tu es une perte de temps, articula-t-il. Sors d'ici !

Le marin eut un soubresaut comme s'il était soudain heurté. Il sembla prêt à obéir – admettre qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans la Marine – mais se tint droit malgré ses pleurs ridicules.

-Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là n'a rien à voir avec mes capacités amiral Akainu ! J'avais juste peur… Onegai ! Ne me jugez pas sur un moment de faiblesse !

-Et tu crois mériter la première place alors que tu chiales comme une mauviette ?

-J-Je ne pleurerai plus ! Alors s'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas de démissionner ! Je veux vraiment devenir plus fort !

Ses petites mains frêles s'accrochèrent sans prévenir à son costume. Il dut baisser la tête pour pouvoir regarder cet avorton yeux dans les yeux. Celui-ci avait déjà stoppé ses ruisseaux salés et le fixait maintenant d'un air mi-suppliant mi-apeuré. Il haussa les épaules et le dégagea sur le côté d'une pichenette.

-Hmpf… Retourne à ton entraînement gamin.

-Onegai ! insista Coby en rattrapant sa manche. Vous dites ça mais vous n'avez pas l'intention de me faire monter dans le classement ! Si je pouvais suivre un autre entraînement… venant de vous… alors peut-être…

 _C'est pas trop tôt p'tit merdeux !_

• • •

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?! Lui demander de s'occuper de ma formation, mais qu'est-ce qui va pas bien chez moi ? C'est sûr il va me jeter dehors ! Il va me virer ! Mon rêve d'être amiral… j'ai tout fichu en l'air._ Coby serrait les jambes, tout tendu. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça même s'il le pensait vraiment : si à son niveau il ne méritait que le bas de l'échelle alors ce n'était pas avec cet entraînement standard d'officier qu'il gravirait la dernière marche ! Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus intense, qui le repousse au-delà de ses limites et le laisse vidé de ses forces… un peu comme cette nuit-là sous le ventre du cerbère. Cette sensation de plénitude totale, s'il pouvait la revivre encore une fois, juste une fois… Le rose se surprit à rêvasser du corps de son supérieur. Il se mordit les joues pour bien se réveiller et s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour son élan de détermination quand l'amiral le saisit tout à coup par son chemisier et le pencha en avant. Il eut un hoquet de surprise. Est-ce qu'il allait… En sentant ces mains familières baisser légèrement son pantalon sur ses hanches il crut avoir la réponse concrète, mais il s'arrêta uniquement sur les ecchymoses qui coloraient sa peau puis le rhabilla avec un murmure approbateur.

-Ça devrait aller morveux.

 _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui devrait aller ?_ Il était complètement perdu après ça ! Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit Akainu empoigna son épaule et le traîna hors de son bureau. Il se serait demandé s'il ne le conduisait pas à nouveau vers ses appartements tant le geste était similaire mais il ne tarda pas à comprendre, non sans une grimace déçue, qu'il le ramenait simplement au terrain d'entraînement. Sa petite moue n'avait pas échappé à son aîné. Il arqua un sourcil, sarcastique.

-Tu te souviens d'absolument tout ?

-Ou-Oui…

-Tant mieux.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre. Le sergent plissa les paupières en essayant tant bien que mal d'allonger sa foulée pour atteindre le pas large du géant. En quoi était-ce une bonne chose ? Ça le clouait encore sur place de savoir qu'il avait fait l'amour avec l'homme qui le terrorisait le plus au monde ! Plus jamais il n'arriverait à se défaire de ce regard enflammé, avide, et terriblement excitant ! se disait Coby tout se pinçant les lèvres même si rien que le geste lui rappelait tel une cicatrice faite à la lave bouillante le baiser de son supérieur. Il pouvait encore sentir ce dernier frotter sa bouche contre la sienne et… Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux : Akainu tenait sa mâchoire entre trois doigts.

-Qu-Quoi ?! s'écria le rose, soudain paniqué.

-Dépêche. Ouvre.

-Hai ! (Il ouvrit la bouche.) Ché bon comme cha ?

Le géant lâcha un grognement exaspéré, ça voulait sûrement dire oui. La manière dont il examinait ses joues, sa langue, le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. D'autant plus qu'il plissait les paupières d'un air dégoûté. Sa langue devait sans aucun doute être mordue de partout et ses joues dans un piteux état. D'ailleurs il saignait encore un peu. Akainu retira sa main, il referma la bouche, tremblant d'appréhension.

-Fais ça encore une fois et je te brise les dents, t'as compris ?

-Ha-Hai ! s'écria-t-il machinalement.

En réalité il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais son supérieur poursuivit.

-Ton instructeur a déjà été prévenu. A partir de maintenant tu feras tout ce que je dis, merdeux, et pas autrement.

Il fronça les sourcils, paralysé.

-Quoi ? J-Je suis votre apprenti ?! Et comment vous pouviez déjà savoir que…

-Première chose : si ce n'était pas une question alors tu la boucles ! Deuxièmement tu n'es pas mon apprenti.

-Mais…

Le géant lui retourna un regard meurtrier qui le fit taire immédiatement. Il repartit tête baissée, cependant tout curieux de savoir comment il avait fait pour tout prévoir à l'avance ! _Il savait déjà que j'allais lui poser la question ? lui demander de m'entraîner ?_ Coby se secoua la tête, faisant virevolter ses mèches rose. _Non c'est impossible !_ Plus important encore cette soudaine préoccupation pour son état physique – lorsqu'il avait baissé son pantalon et examiné sa bouche – semblait être un « oui » implicite. Contre toute attente s'imaginer qu'un homme si fort veuille bien s'occuper d'un novice tel que lui faisait briller ses pupilles d'excitation, et ce même s'il s'agissait de Sakazuki ! Il redressa instinctivement le dos, voulant faire bonne impression malgré la douleur qui lui criait de se rouler en boule par terre. Mais qu'importe ses sourires ou ses regards en biais il n'eut droit à rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la cour extérieure. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors : la prise du cerbère venait de se resserrer. Néanmoins à la seconde suivante il comprit que ce n'était certainement pas pour le dorloter et il finit son vol plané grimaçant aux pieds des autres soldats. La tête lui tournait tellement qu'il était presque sûr qu'elle allait se décrocher ! Deux bras familiers l'aidèrent à se remettre sur ses pieds. Hermep lui jetait un regard effaré.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchota-t-il.

-J-J'en sais vraiment rien !

Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa chute car déjà l'amiral revenait vers lui et l'écrasait au sol d'une simple claque à l'arrière du crâne. Cette fois il crut vraiment être sur le point de s'évanouir ! Son souffle se bloquait dans sa poitrine. Il toussota. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà allongé dans la poussière. Il vit Hermep reculer, fusillé par les deux brasiers ardents qui servaient d'yeux au cerbère. Coby tenta alors de prendre appui sur ses coudes et se relever mais l'homme au-dessus n'était pas de cet avis.

-Cent pompes gamin.

-S'il vous plaît arrêtez de vous moquer de moi… gémit-il face contre terre.

-C'est un ordre, sergent Coby. (Il baissa le ton.) Je t'avais laissé le choix merdeux. Assume.

-Mais vous… vous m'avez…

 _Violé !_ Il grognait intérieurement. Ça le démangeait de le crier et pourtant ça restait toujours coincé dans sa gorge ! Le rouge ne lui avait clairement pas laissé d'autre choix avec cet espèce de classement dérisoire, sans compter ces affreuses blessures pour le déstabiliser ! Et s'il en jugeait par son détestable sourire en coin il devait forcément en avoir conscience ! Le sergent souffla par les narines, franchement énervé. Ça le mettait en colère qu'on se soit joué de lui comme ça et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ce qui était en train d'arriver était unique, voir une chance. La probabilité qu'un amiral s'occupe d'un petit marin comme lui était si minuscule… Mais c'était bien réel, Akainu était vraiment en train de menacer de le brûler vif s'il ne finissait pas illico presto cette série de pompes ! Et en dépit de la douleur il prenait plaisir à répondre en gémissant. D'une part parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de parler en plein exercice, et de l'autre car c'était bien la seule chose qui déstabilisait son nouvel instructeur. De son côté ce dernier n'hésitait pas à faire chauffer la température s'il jugeait le rythme un peu lent, ce qui arrivait toutes les trente secondes environ, et en fin de compte le rose se retrouvait à suer des gouttes plus à cause de lui que de ses flexions de bras ! Du coin de l'œil il pouvait apercevoir les autres marins perfectionner leurs techniques de combat. Il eut un petit pincement au coeur : c'était sa partie préférée de l'entraînement.

Le voyant commencer à rêvasser Akainu fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en guise d'avertissement. Coby eut un petit sursaut. Le retour à la réalité – des pompes et des pompes… – fut si désagréable qu'il faillit perdre le compte et s'écrouler au sol. Son objectif passait en boucle dans sa tête tel un message d'encouragement. Il devait absolument être le premier au classement ! Il n'avait pas envie que le rouge continue à se moquer de lui comme ça ! Mais plus important encore il voulait lui prouver qu'un « petit merdeux » était capable de l'épater.

Cependant tout était plus facile dans ses rêves de succès ! Il s'imaginait qu'au bout de la dernière pompe il aurait mal, très mal, mais que son supérieur le féliciterait de ne pas avoir abandonné ! Coby attendait déjà le menton levé de recevoir un quelconque encouragement. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il n'y avait que la douleur qui était bien réelle ! Ses doigts tremblotaient après avoir fini. Pourtant le regard de Sakazuki était toujours aussi condescendant. Il croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Le marin ne sut que remuer les lèvres – il avait le souffle coupé. Mais apeuré à l'idée que ce monstre s'énerve encore il fit de son mieux pour remplir ses poumons et balancer d'une traite qu'il était épuisé, puis la seconde suivante se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait vraiment dû se taire ! L'Amiral ne sembla pas très satisfait de cette réponse. Il sortit un cigare de sa poche qu'il coinça entre ses dents avant de reporter son attention sur lui. Son visage avait beau ne pas exprimer grand-chose Coby était sûr et certain qu'il était en colère !

-Répète ça.

-Quoi ?

Tous ses muscles se tétanisèrent sous sa peau. _Cette fois il va vraiment me tuer !_ pleurnicha-t-il mentalement. Son seul réflexe fut de se recroqueviller la tête dans les genoux l'air complètement terrorisé et ce en sachant que cette attitude de trouillard ne faisait qu'exciter les pulsions meurtrières du géant. Plongé dans son cocon car il n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux il n'entendit qu'un froissement de tissu puis vit à ses pieds le manteau immaculé du haut-gradé. Un frisson le parcourut.

-Gomen nasai… susurra-t-il en vain.

Akainu le saisit par le col et le remit sèchement sur ses pieds. Ses gestes étaient si brutaux qu'il vacilla en arrière une fois debout.

-Alors comme ça t'es fatigué…

-Non ! Absolument pas ! tressaillit le sergent.

-Trop tard.

• • •

 _Il croyait vraiment m'amadouer avec ses gémissements à la con ? Tu vas voir petit crétin, je vais te faire passer l'envie de jouer avec moi._ Sans crier gare il frappa le rose d'un grand coup de poing qui l'éjecta contre le mur. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir mesuré sa force… Enfin, tant pis, ça lui ferait une bonne leçon pour la prochaine fois. Si néanmoins il y avait une prochaine fois.

Le choc sourd du corps frêle percutant la pierre avec violence avait attiré plus d'une oreille curieuse. Une petite foule se massait déjà autour du soldat inconscient. Akainu récupéra son manteau et retourna auprès de sa victime. Celle-ci gisait à terre, un filet de sang sur le menton, la respiration faible. Sans surprise ce soldat aux longs cheveux blonds était _encore_ là, accroupi près de l'avorton à essayer de le réveiller. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux il ne put s'empêcher d'échanger un regard houleux avec cet autre marin, puis se dit qu'il était inutile de tirer des conclusions hâtives même s'il avait la ferme impression que ce gamin-là allait devenir une gêne. Cependant il l'ignora, et s'empara sans plus de précautions du sergent inanimé qu'il jeta nonchalamment sur son épaule. Ce petit gémissement plaintif qui franchit ses lèvres déchirées le rassura : au moins il ne l'avait pas tué par accident.

Le crétin rose n'arrêtait pas de pousser des grincements étouffés tandis qu'il le transportait dans les couloirs. De plus il suffisait qu'il resserre un peu sa prise autour de sa taille couverte de bleus pour le voir se raidir contre lui. Akainu souffla. Si ses côtes avaient été cassées il se serait sûrement mis à hurler mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas alors une fois arrivés dans ses appartements il n'hésita pas à le balancer sur son lit. Le marin à demi-conscient lâcha aussitôt un cri de protestation avant de se mettre à gesticuler dans tous les sens sous le coup de la surprise. Il finit par se recroqueviller en position fœtale, les larmes aux yeux.

-Onegai… supplia-t-il à bout de souffle. N-Ne me touchez pas… j'ai trop mal…

Il lança un regard de détresse qui n'émut pas vraiment Sakazuki. Loin de là. C'était trop facile de se mettre à chialer en espérant s'attirer de la pitié ! Sans compter qu'il ne portait pas les pleurnicheurs dans son coeur, les avortons insolents encore moins. Le géant répliqua une moue mauvaise. Qu'importe qu'il ait les intestins en bouillie suite à ce coup de poing ça n'était pas son problème – il le dressa de force sur ses genoux et descendit son pantalon sur ses hanches. Ses ecchymoses semblaient avoir triplé de taille depuis tout à l'heure. Bien qu'il s'en fichait totalement il ne fallait pas non plus que ça devienne problématique pour son entraînement. Les cuisses tremblantes sous son ventre ressemblaient aux petites pattes fragiles d'un animal blessé. Il peinait à retenir son corps de s'écrouler mais il allait bien devoir car Akainu n'avait pas l'intention de le ménager. Sa main frôla tout d'abord la peau frémissante de ses jambes, provoquant un sursaut chez le plus jeune, puis s'attaqua à ses fesses blanches levées en l'air comme s'il les lui offrait. Coby respirait de plus en plus fort à mesure que ses doigts se rapprochaient de son orifice. Le choc ne lui laissa que le temps de crier lorsque son index et son majeur le pénétrèrent. Il se contracta littéralement et creusa le dos.

-Toujours fatigué gamin ?

Le rose lâcha un gémissement aigu le visage enfouie dans ses bras, l'air de lui en vouloir pour cette méchante blague.

-Plains-toi encore et je terminerai ce qu'on avait commencé à Marineford. (Sa chair se crispa un peu plus autour de ses doigts.) T'as l'air de bien t'en souvenir. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de juste fermer ta gueule et obéir quand je te parle ?

Ses menaces eurent un effet désastreux sur le marin. Celui-ci se mit à sangloter en hochant vivement la tête tandis qu'il mimait un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa main. Un sourire de tortionnaire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Tu ne disais pas que tu ne me laisserais plus te toucher ? C'est drôle je t'aurais cru un minimum déterminé.

-Gnhh…

-Articule.

-Vous… n'avez pas le droit !

-Mais je te le redemande crétin, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Comment tu peux espérer faire appliquer la justice alors que tu n'arrives pas à te protéger toi-même ?

Il lâcha un sanglot pitoyable avant de s'écraser un peu plus contre le lit.

-Je démissionnerai pas… susurra-t-il d'une voix brisée de spasmes. Vous pouvez me blesser et m'humilier tous les jours, je démissionnerai pas ! J'abandonnerai jamais mon rêve sensei…

Les sourcils du rouge se levèrent. Est-ce qu'il venait juste de l'appeler son professeur ? _Sensei…_ Ce n'était pas si mal tout compte fait. Un peu naïf de sa part, mais pas désagréable. Il sortit ses deux doigts humides qui le titillaient de l'intérieur et les essuya sur un mouchoir. Son soi-disant élève avait poussé un gémissement capricieux lorsqu'il s'était retiré et qui trahissait toute la réticence qu'il feignait d'avoir à se faire toucher. De plus il avait encore le bassin nu et tremblant alors que son premier réflexe aurait dû être de se rhabiller et filer à toute vitesse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques gamin ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, visiblement très surpris, et cacha ses joues rouges dans ses bras. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce crétin ?_

-Réponds quand je te parle.

-Rien, sensei…

Et malgré ça il ne bougeait pas d'un poil comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Lorsqu'il comprit Akainu haussa les épaules et souffla bruyamment.

-J'en ai rien à foutre que t'aies une érection, gronda-t-il en empoignant ses cheveux. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller !

-Hai… sensei…

Son ton sonnait si triste comme s'il aurait voulu que l'amiral le soulage de sa frustration. Mais Akainu répliqua sec qu'il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de baiser le dernier du classement. Cette révélation laissa le sergent au bord des larmes. Penser que le chien rouge puisse être dégoûté de son corps juste parce qu'il n'atteignait pas son niveau d'excellence lui donnait envie d'agripper ses larges épaules et lui montrer qu'il méritait mieux que de vulgaires attouchements ! Mais il ne fit rien. Il avait trop peur, trop mal. Chaque inspiration du géant le statufiait sur place. Coby obéit tête baissée et remonta son pantalon froissé par les mains de son bourreau sur ses hanches bleues.

-Je m'en tape de ton état morveux. Tu vas continuer à t'entraîner jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'arrêter ! Et que je n'entende pas que tu t'es encore évanoui ! tonna-t-il sévère.

Le plus jeune eut contre toute attente des étoiles à la place de larmes dans ses yeux noirs candides, car il s'était empressé de sécher ces dernières. Il hocha énergiquement la tête avec une mimique de la bouche qui le faisait ressembler à un chaton ronronnant aux pieds de son maître – Akainu, qui jubilait d'impatience après cette vision indécente de son élève se frottant les joues contre ses jambes pour quémander plus de ses caresses. Il chassa rapidement toutes ces pensées obscènes de son esprit et éjecta le petit marin hors de sa chambre. Celui-ci s'empressa alors de se remettre droit pour faire bonne figure.

-Je ne vous décevrai plus sensei ! Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux ! cria-t-il.

-File.

-Hai !

Il rajusta son bandeau coloré qui lui tombait en travers de la tête et se retourna après un micro-sourie qui se voulait embarrassé. Le frottement de ses doigts contre ses chairs lui retournait encore le cerveau ! Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer une dernière fois son regard meurtrier même s'il lui glaçait le sang. Au fond peut-être qu'Akainu ne le détestait pas autant qu'il le prétendait ! Et peut-être que lui, il aimait bien se retrouver privé de son libre-arbitre. Le jeune soldat se secoua la tête dans tous les sens en repartant vers la cour d'entraînement.

 _Pas moyen que j'aime ça !_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hey !**

Merci à Ai-Neha, Guest, Precky-chan pour leurs reviews !

Haaan j'ai passé tellement de temps à bosser sur ce chapitre, j'espère au moins qu'il est bien xD Brefouille je vais commencer à m'intéresser plus sérieusement dans ce chapitre et celui qui suivra sur le raisonnement de Coby par rapport à la Marine et sa corruption, et donc à la manière dont il va combattre l'avis d'Akainu ! (eh ouééééé *^*)

 **Apparition de Sacha Barnet et Kuroba, des OC's made in Ai-Neha x3**

 **Et sur ce bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

« Le savoir est l'arme la plus efficace contre les tyrans. La preuve : ils brûlent toujours tous les livres. »

Erik Orsenna

• • •

 _« Tu vas continuer à t'entraîner jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'arrêter ! »_

Même s'il avait prononcé ces mots Akainu ne s'attendait pas à des miracles de sa part. Après tout il n'y avait encore pas grand-chose à espérer de cette ridicule tête rose. Il était fragile sur tous les plans, physique comme psychologique, et ses récentes blessures le rendaient plus lamentable que d'accoutumée.

Il se demandait encore quel étrange (surprenant) intérêt il trouvait à ce gamin chétif, et comment est-ce que sa curiosité avait perduré depuis ce jour à Marineford où pour la toute première fois un petit insecte de ceux qui suivent l'essaim tête baissée s'était opposé à sa Justice. Son _absolue_ Justice !

Coby ne représentait alors qu'un parasite à ses yeux. Et comme le mot parasite implique forcément une extermination, il avait bien eu dans l'idée de faire subir un sort tragique à la vermine. Mais il fallait penser pratique, penser rentable : la Marine avait déjà connu trop de pertes militaires lors de la Guerre. Et en effet dans cette optique même une nuisance était capable de servir au bien général. Entre autre, à sa _justice_.

Le chien rouge détailla de haut en bas le corps étendu dans le sable. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son ordre mais il ignorait en revanche le temps qu'il avait passé allongé là. Son uniforme sale et froissé, légèrement relevé sur son ventre, laissait entrevoir un étonnant panel de couleurs, allant du violet foncé au bleu terne, passant bien évidemment par un jaune horripilant. Ses égratignures également étaient encore fraîches, sa peau trempé de sueur comme le suggérait ses vêtement poisseux, et ses mâchoires grelottantes sous la brise nocturne qui attaquait ses joues. Lorsqu'il le retourna sur le dos un morceau de papier coincé dans son poing droit attira son attention. Il le lui prit des mains et le défroissa.

« Gomene sensei. J'ai encore échoué mais laissez-moi une dernière chance demain ! Onegai. »

Un souffle chaud lui sortit par les narines. Ses pulsions le démangeaient de l'aplatir comme une crêpe. Bon sang ce qu'il le haïssait ce gamin ! Et ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour le briser net. Akainu déchiqueta son message niais pour évacuer sa haine, souhaitant très fort que ce fut ses doux rêves entre ses doigts.

Comme s'il était conscient de la colère qui grondait au-dessus de lui le soldat assoupi se recroquevillait sur lui-même à la recherche de chaleur et de protection, et poussait un geignement. Gesticuler avait relevé un peu plus son t-shirt sur sa poitrine mettant ainsi à découvert de nouvelles parcelles de peau aux sillons de couleurs toujours plus surprenants. Avisant tous ces énormes ecchymoses l'amiral ne put se résoudre à le jeter comme une brute sur son épaule. D'une ça le réveillerait et il n'avait pas envie de voir ces petits yeux noirs naïfs qu'il aimerait crever à la fourchette, ensuite, ça n'arrangerait pas son cas. Alors il le ramassa, avec autant d'attention qu'on puisse porter à un détritus gênant, et le prit dans ses bras.

Il n'aimait pas cette impression de porter une porcelaine fragile que la moindre secousse ferait tomber en miettes. Les traits juvéniles pour ne pas dire enfantin du sergent le déconcertaient. Il avait quoi ? seize ans ? Et à son âge il semblait ne jamais se douter de rien comme s'il fut une naïve créature dans un monde sauvage – une petite chose si ignorante que même nue et mise à quatre pattes elle n'avait pas bronché face à l'évidence de son sort. Il n'était en rien le garçon de Marineford qui s'était tenu devant lui.

Cette pensée lui rehaussa le coin des lèvres. Il pressa plus fort sa silhouette maigre, arrachant une grimace de douleur à son subordonné qui blottissait son nez humide contre son torse pour se tenir chaud. Le micro-sourire de l'amiral se déforma.

 _Mais il morve en plus ce con !_

Il le dégagea net d'une brève secousse qui manqua de le réveiller en sifflant des jurons répugnés entre ses lèvres. Son fardeau s'agitait doucement entre ses bras. Et lentement, revint à sa place initiale : pressé contre le costume rouge qui subissait littéralement les conséquences de son coup de froid. L'éternuement de la tête rose marqua la fin du combat. Akainu cessa de le bousculer, puisque ça ne menait à rien, et laissa sa joue froide se dégeler sur son ensemble. Inconsciemment, il produisait même un peu plus de chaleur que d'accoutumée.

Le petit dortoir que Coby partageait avec le blond lui rappela de très, très vieux souvenirs qu'il s'efforça de mettre de côté en déposant le sergent sur sa couchette. Celui-ci lâchait des gémissements de bien-être en s'étirant dans ses draps fripés complètement inconscient qu'il les tachait de sang – le géant n'avait pas pris la peine de faire un saut à l'infirmerie. Il n'allait quand même pas en mourir ! se disait-il. Dans le pire des cas une petite infection, rien de bien dramatique à son avis.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand une petite main abîmée saisit son pantalon dans la pénombre. Il jaugea d'un œil méprisant la petite silhouette en forme de doigts qui se découpait autour de sa jambe. Les paupières lourdes du benjamin papillonnaient sur ses yeux larmoyants de fatigue alors qu'il bâillait comme un chaton au sortir de sa sieste.

Ses lèvres fendues élargirent leurs plaies rougeâtres dans un petit sourire qui essayait de faire passer un message sur sa bouche en croissant. Comment l'interpréter ? Est-ce que c'était « merci » ? « bonne nuit » ? Les deux ? Sakazuki fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Il dégagea sèchement sa jambe de ses doigts fins et s'éclipsa de ce vieux dortoir mélancolique en claquant la porte derrière son dos. Maintenant que le petit nuisible était plié en quatre sous sa couette, il pouvait enfin vaquer à ses occupations !

Mais alors qu'il se rendait à son bureau le visage candide du sergent était tel un cafard qui le poursuivait avec acharnement, zigzaguant entre ses pompes sans jamais se faire écraser ! Cette expression innocente lorsqu'il était effrayé et réfléchissait intensément à ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter d'être grondé s'était assise dans son esprit et refusait de se déloger qu'importe ses tentatives d'oubli. Il réalisait au milieu d'un couloir identique aux autres que le jeune sergent se démarquait justement des autres. Il pensait qu'il suivait le troupeau, mais ce n'était qu'en apparence. Dans sa tête le mouton réfléchissait plus qu'il ne laissait paraître à bêler sans arrêt, dans sa tête, il prenait une route différente. Ses idées il était encore trop timide pour les assumer et l'amiral comptait bien à ce que ça reste ainsi – le temps et l'expérience lui avaient appris qu'il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un mouton qui se met à réfléchir sur le sens dans lequel va le troupeau.

Une voix familière troubla ses pensées. Il ne retint pas sa grimace en reconnaissant le personnage à son intonation détachée. Un homme au costume rayé jaune se dressait devant lui, l'air comme d'habitude un peu groggy et malhabile même sans avoir bu une goutte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kizaru ? cracha-t-il même s'il se doutait que l'autre amiral n'avait pas manqué une miette de la scène et allait en demander les détails.

Celui-ci agrandit son sourire, s'avançant vers lui les mains dans les poches de cet air nonchalant qui le caractérisait si bien.

-Ooh… Est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu ? On dirait ce gamin qui s'est interposé à Marineford, articula-t-il lentement. Tu ne vas quand même pas le finir ? Tu sais qu'on manque de…

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

-Je me sens vraiment concerné par nos recrues Sakazuki…

-Arrête tes conneries et va voir ailleurs. Je ne vais pas le buter. Pour le moment.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'intense réflexion le singe tapa son poing sur sa paume.

-Oh, Sakazuki, sérieusement ? Tu sais que s'acharner sur les jeunots ne va pas les rendre meilleurs n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que tu vas y gagner c'est un pauv' gosse abonné aux soins médicaux.

Le chien rouge croisa les bras sur le torse, songeant au traitement qu'il avait fait subir jusque-là au jeune soldat. Et plus il y repensait, plus il était manifestement impatient d'imposer sa doctrine à son mouton.

-Passe dans mon bureau demain, et tu verras ce qu'il en est.

-Ce que c'est vicieux de ta part… Il n'est pas un peu trop jeune pour ça, dis ? Tu sais quelqu'un de ton âge comprendrait beaucoup mieux…

-La ferme !

-Je disais ça comme ça~

Akainu ne répondit rien à son clin d'œil suggestif – après des décennies de « camaraderie » il avait aussi appris à ne jamais répondre aux grimaces d'un vieux singe ! Et, lorsque le vulgaire chimpanzé passa à hauteur de son épaule de sa démarche si lente qu'elle en devenait irritante, il ne manqua pas de le toiser méchamment. Mieux valait dissuader son esprit farceur d'aller dénicher quelque idée saugrenue…

• • •

Coby s'empressa les yeux grands ouverts appuyés au plafond de chasser les dernières traces de son rêve. Tout la nuit il avait imaginé ne pas se lever dans son dortoir miteux au petit matin, mais dans la chambre spacieuse de l'amiral. Sentir l'odeur de ses draps chauds, peut-être même de ses bras musclés autour de lui ! Il essayait désespérément de rêver la sensation que ça lui procurait, mais apparemment il ne l'avait jamais vécue – Akainu l'avait pris comme une bête, ça il s'en souvenait, mais jamais dans ses bras. Il se souvenait aussi comme il s'était senti heureux à la fin, quand le rouge l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en s'allumant un cigare. La fumée âcre avait enveloppé ses joues avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il pouvait encore la sentir brûler sa gorge et chauffer ses poumons…

Le sergent fit de son mieux pour vaincre la léthargie et la douleur et se leva, détaillant de haut en bas son uniforme qui avait bien besoin de passer à la buanderie, tout comme ses draps d'ailleurs. Ils étaient parsemés ci et là de petites taches sanguines telles de minuscules araignées rouges qui faisaient la course jusqu'à son oreiller. Ses jambes étaient toutes molles et sans force, presque incapables de le porter tandis qu'il titubait attraper la tenue propre déposée sur le pupitre. Il tourna la tête et se rendit compte qu'Hermep le fixait depuis sa couchette. Ce dernier sursauta à la croisée de leurs regards.

-Bonjour… murmura-t-il.

-Bonjour Hermep.

Coby se raidit au-dessus de l'uniforme qu'on avait préparé exprès pour lui. Il se remémorait le local poussiéreux où le blond avait découvert ses premières blessures. Il eut un pincement au coeur en pensant de nouveau à cette expression horrifiée qu'il avait eue – il n'avait pas envie de sentir encore ses mains dénuder ses secrets les plus pudiques et voir son visage d'ami tourner au cauchemar comme s'il fut une bête d'un autre monde.

-T'étais passé où ?

Un collier de mailles solides s'enroula autour de sa gorge. Il se mit à bégayer.

-Eeh… Je… J'étais…

-Hm ? Où ça ?

Il reprit son souffle et le contrôle de sa bouche.

-Je m'entraînai.

-D'accord. (Le visage du sergent se rembrunit.) Et Akainu ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il venait foutre ici ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions il avait à peine noté le ton agressif du marin, et maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte un regret douloureux le recroquevillait vers la chaleur de son lit, sur lequel il s'assit pour l'affronter face-à-face.

-Hum, j'étais un peu endormi, mais je me souviens qu'il m'a ramassé sur le terrain hier. Il a dû me ramener ici après j'imagine. Haha, désolé si ça t'a surpris…

-C'est dégueulasse.

Un bourdonnement anxieux frappa ses oreilles.

-Quoi…

-J'ai dit : c'est dégueulasse !

Les insectes qui voyageaient sur ses tympans se turent. Il fit la grimace.

-T-tu ne devrais pas parler de lui comme ça. C'est notre supérieur je te rappelle…

-Du jour au lendemain il s'acharne sur toi ! Me fais pas croire que c'est normal !

-C'est juste sa manière de m'entraîner, comme ça, je deviendrai plus fort…

-Sois pas naïf comme ça ! Il t'utilise !

Coby haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Bien sûr qu'il était utilisé, comme chacun d'entre eux. Seulement d'une manière plus poussée et sûrement, qui dépasse le règlement.

Il hochait la tête sous son air absent pour faire mine d'écouter les inquiétudes de son camarade, mais tout lui sortait de la tête. On pourrait lui reprocher cent fois d'avoir creusé sa propre tombe en suppliant l'amiral de le prendre sous ses ordres qu'il ne changerait rien à ça. Seuls subsistaient dans sa mémoire les souvenirs terrifiants liés à l'homme vêtu de rouge. Y penser suffisait à lui ôter tout espoir et le remplir d'une motivation brute et stérile, aussi puissante que celui qui la lui insufflait, mais aussi fugace que le courage de l'élève.

Il se changea dans la salle de bain et se rendit sans plus échanger avec Hermep au réfectoire. Il traversa les couloirs par de grandes foulées pressées, toujours aussi apeuré à l'idée de croiser une cape d'amiral sur son chemin. Le brouhaha qui s'échappait de la grande salle le mit mal à l'aise. Il se sentait nu face aux centaine de paires d'yeux qui balayaient de tous les côtés dans un joyeux désordre, et s'assurait discrètement que ses bleus étaient bien couverts. En faisant la queue derrière les plateaux il s'efforça de paraître imperturbable – il venait de croiser le regard écarlate d'un femme à la chevelure immaculée. Cette rencontre surprenante le laissa bouche bée. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait l'occasion d'apercevoir des sentinelles. Celle-ci encore moins.

Il porta son plateau bien fourni jusqu'à une table vide, fixant malgré lui la cicatrice qui lui avait valu tant de rumeurs plus terribles les unes que les autres. On racontait que l'amiral Sakazuki avait brûlé son visage de sang-froid au cours d'un interrogatoire sur l'affaire de la commandante disparue. La voir en vraie le fit frissonner jusqu'au coude. Autant la cicatrice que la sentinelle, comme si sa blessure fut une entité à part dotée de parole pour raconter l'histoire terrible de sa naissance et de son géniteur le poing de lave.

Pour ce qui était de la femme, en effet, il ne serait même pas étonné d'entendre de sa bouche que le haut-gradé l'avait défigurée, maintenant qu'il avait la fameuse blessure sous les yeux. Comment était-ce possible qu'on l'ait laissé s'en tirer sans rien dire ? songeait Coby. C'est un crime !

Une main se referma tout à coup sur son épaule, le libérant de ses pensées irritantes qui mettaient de la colère dans ses yeux. Il releva le menton. C'était Hermep. Le blond le jaugeait de la tête aux pieds comme si entre leur dortoir et le réfectoire il aurait pu lui arriver quelque malheur supplémentaire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Coby.

Les joues de son vis-à-vis s'empourprèrent subitement.

-Euh… C'est que tu as oublié de faire tes bandages en partant !

Un las soupir franchit ses lèvres. Toutes sortes d'images défilaient dans sa tête, et il se disait, en observant du coin de l'œil la sentinelle : « Il y a plus important ! Tellement plus important ! »

-J'ai plus important à faire ! lança-t-il les mâchoires serrées.

Il sursauta, avisant l'expression d'Hermep tout aussi surpris que lui. _Pourquoi je suis en colère ?_ songea Coby. Son regard retomba sur la jeune femme dont la cicatrice évoquait le poing de magma, ce satané meurtrier qui sévissait encore, et son sentiment de frustration repartit de plus belle. Il avait l'impression déroutante d'oublier un tas de choses dans sa quête de réponses ! Ou plutôt, que le chien rouge lui faisait volontairement oublier le plus important.

Il tourna un moment en rond, très intimidé à l'idée d'approcher pour la première fois une sentinelle, puis trouva enfin le courage de s'asseoir en face d'elle et poser son plateau sur sa table. Hermep l'imita aussitôt.

La jeune femme avait relevé la tête et arqué un sourcil en les apercevant. Le regard qu'elle leur portait était noir d'agacement. Ils peinèrent à garder leur calme.

-Putain c'est quoi votre problème les marines ? Foutez-moi la paix vous deux ! gronda-t-elle en plaquant son coude contre la table en guise d'avertissement.

 _C'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour lui parler…_ songea Coby grimaçant. _Mais la fonction des sentinelles n'est pas très claire, alors je ne la reverrai peut-être pas._ Cette pensée le força à prendre la parole malgré son interlocutrice manifestement très ennuyée de les voir.

-M-Mon nom est Coby ! J'avais des questions à vous poser sur l'amiral Akainu ! s'écria-t-il sur un ton formel. C'est très important pour moi… C'est qu'en fait je suis devenu, euh…

Il hésitait. Une part de lui pensait à ce que les gens voyaient de l'extérieur, un simple apprenti maladroit sur les bords, et une autre à ce qu'il subissait en réalité, loin des regards, où il n'était que l'équivalent d'un jouet bientôt brisé. Un frisson lui traversa la colonne vertébrale comme une violente piqûre. Il ne pouvait pas en parler !

-Je suis… l'apprenti de l'amiral Akainu ! Enfin, c'est encore tout récent. (Il agita vivement les bras l'air embarrassé.) Euh je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé p-pour votre cicatrice ! C'est lui qui vous l'a faite n'est-ce pas ? Il devait vraiment être en colère… J-je n'approuve vraiment pas ses méthodes ! Même en tant qu'élève il me fait peur. Haha, il m'a déjà frappé plusieurs fois en fait, ricana-t-il pour couvrir son amertume en y repensant. Ses méthodes sont très violentes et démesurées, quoi qu'il en soit. Honnêtement je ne sais pas si j'arriverais un jour à satisfaire ses attentes ! J-je ne serais jamais comme ça ! On ne partage pas du tout le même sens de la justice ! A ses yeux je suis probablement voué à mourir... mais juste une réponse de votre part m'aiderait beaucoup !

Les narines de la sentinelle se dilatèrent comme si elle se retenait d'en frapper un. Lequel ? Probablement les deux !

-Mais tu vas la fermer, bon sang ?! rugit-elle.

-E… eh ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? s'affola le rose.

-Ton avis sur ce vieux con je m'en fiche ! Tes idées de justice je m'en tape trois fois plus ! Et toi et ton suceur vous commencez sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs !

Ledit « suceur » frappa des poings sur la table.

-Il vous a posé une question !

-De quoi tu te mêles lèche-cul ?

-Montrez plus de respect envers les officiers, sentinelle ! Nous ne sommes pas de la même classe que je sache, cracha le sergent blond sur une note provocatrice, et profondément vaniteuse.

-Ça je confirme, je me joins pas à vos petites orgies dans le dortoir !

Le cerveau de Coby s'était congelé dans son crâne suite à ces deux répliques cinglantes. Il regardait à tour de rôle la sentinelle et son camarade se cracher à la figure, bouché bée, abasourdi et choqué. Il n'avait jamais entendu Hermep prononcer des choses pareilles ! D'où ça vient ? s'était-il demandé incrédule. C'est vraiment Hermep qui a dit ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'évertue à mépriser les sentinelles ? Ils font pourtant partie du corps d'armée, au même titre que nous… Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il les observait se déchirer d'insultes, toujours si bête. _C'est tellement injuste !_ _Pourquoi les sentinelles ont moins de droit_ _s_ _que tout le monde ? Pourquoi Hermep a besoin de la rabaisser comme ça ? Je n'y comprends plus rien…_

L'arrivée d'une deuxième sentinelle, un noiraud assez intimidant, acheva sa réflexion pourtant inaboutie. L'homme avait déboulé de nulle part, tout détendu au milieu de la dispute, et s'y était ramené à coeur joie pour soutenir sa camarade.

 _Oh_. Coby rouvrait mentalement le dossier avec toutes ses questions éparpillées dedans, et ressortait celle au sujet de la faction des sentinelles alors que Hermep se faisait littéralement étrangler par des griffes malvenues juste sous ses yeux. Mais au fait, qu'étaient vraiment les sentinelles ? se demandait-il paralysé dans ses songes. Assurément ils étaient humains même si les griffes acérées du noiraud en faisaient douter, et pourtant on les met en marge ? Ses prunelles noires s'assombrirent lorsqu'il fit le lien entre le comportement du chien rouge et celui de son ami. _Quand sensei a brûlé le visage d'une sentinelle, est-ce qu'il pensait comme Hermep ? Est-ce qu'il s'était dit « elle est inférieure » ? Et si elle est inférieure, alors personne ne dira rien… Personne ne s'en plaindra !_

Un sanglot silencieux lui serra la gorge. Les deux cobayes leur rirent à la figure avant de s'en aller comme deux diables, laissant derrière eux un sergent vert de rage, et un autre pour qui le temps s'était arrêté. Coby observait interdit la haine croître dans les yeux d'Hermep. Il pouvait presque lire le dégoût sur sa grimace et ses lèvres qui remuaient encore comme un canon prêt à dégainer des injures. Il avait envie de le prendre par le bras, lui intimer à l'oreille de ne pas être en colère, que les sentinelles avaient toutes les raisons du monde de s'exprimer ainsi envers la Marine, mais à l'évidence il ne l'écouterait pas. Le temps avait cessé de s'écouler entre ses questionnements à donner des maux de tête au pire curieux et la crânerie d'Hermep qui lui valait maintenant de passer pour un idiot.

Regarder son ami droit dans les yeux après avoir entendu ça était un pincement au coeur révoltant, pourtant il n'éprouvait aucun besoin de lui faire la leçon ou le moindre reproche – sa tête en bouillonnait mais ses mains étaient impuissantes. Le sergent commençait à paniquer intérieurement. Il avait juste envie de gommer les lettres peintes sur le front d'Hermep, ces lettres qui disaient « assassins de guerre », ce dont la sentinelle aux griffes de fauve les avait insultés !

Une fourmilière avait élu domicile dans sa tête alors qu'un officier venait perturber son déjeuner dont il n'avait pas avalé une bouchée et lui annoncer que c'était encore l'amiral Sakazuki qui le demandait. Le temps se remit tout à coup en marche. Il jeta un regard effaré à l'officier, puis à Hermep, enfin à l'officier. Tant de questions sans réponses ! Et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était une orgie ou un assassin de guerre.

• • •

Des frissons terribles lui paralysaient la colonne vertébrale. Arrivés dans le bureau de l'amiral, celui-ci se tourna immédiatement vers lui, le jaugeant avec une telle condescendance qu'il se sentait misérable et coupable sous son regard cuisant. Le jeune soldat tordait ses phalanges abîmées derrière son dos. Les petites plaies éparpillées qui ouvraient ses doigts le picotaient. Il se mordit la langue pour endurer de les chatouiller, même si endiguer la douleur par la douleur était son concept un peu stupide.

La tension dans l'air alors que le haut-gradé s'apprêtait à le tuer verbalement le rendait malade. Il réprima difficilement un sanglot quand le verdict tomba.

-Tu as une explication à me donner j'espère, ou alors tu comptes juste te mettre à chialer une nouvelle fois ?

Il desserra les mâchoires pour libérer sa langue sollicitée. Rien qu'ouvrir la bouche lui demandait un effort de concentration colossale mais il réussit tant bien que mal à aligner ses mots, pressé par le regard intransigeant de son supérieur.

-Je posai des questions à la sentinelle Sacha Barnet, amiral, répondit-il figé et solennelle comme si on lui avait demandé de parader.

-Des questions ? répéta dédaigneusement le chien rouge. Et qui t'a autorisé à les poser, tes questions ? Tu trouves ça intelligent de t'adresser aux sentinelles, une faction qui te posera problème pour atteindre la première place du classement ? Tu trouves judicieux de ricaner comme un con avec tes adversaires ? Tu…

Il sembla se raviser en observant la confusion qui se mélangeait chez le plus jeune.

-De quoi s'agissait-il ? modifia Akainu.

-Je la questionnai sur l'affaire d'Haldir. Le jour où le bateau envoyé en mission est revenu, vous vous en êtes chargé personnellement, et avez mené des interrogatoires.

Les frissons du soldat trahissaient le fil tendu et régulier de ses paroles. Il déglutit avant de poursuivre, plus hésitant.

-Vous avez causé la blessure de la sentinelle Barnet sous prétexte qu'elle ne coopérait pas suffisamment…

-… quoi d'autre ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le ton de l'homme était trop neutre pour qu'il y décèle une quelconque plaisanterie ou de la colère, alors il continua, naïvement.

-J-je n'ai fait qu'exprimer mon avis auprès de la sentinelle, amiral. J'étais simplement curieux… Je voulais… comprendre ce qui pourrait vous motiver à prendre un sergent comme apprenti plutôt qu'un soldat avec plus d'expérience !

-Approche, Coby. (Les pupilles du rose se mirent à briller de peur.) Obéis mauviette.

Le verbe « obéir » était le bouton _on_ de tout soldat de sa classe, alors machinalement, il s'avança. Chaque pas était une torture. Il était plus que mal à l'aise en relevant la tête. L'amiral avait fixé sur lui un regard meurtrier.

-Tu me déçois beaucoup crétin… Je pensai que tu avais au moins compris la leçon.

-Pardon ?!

Il lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine figure qui le propulsa au sol. Coby finit ses roulades écrasé au bas du mur, la mâchoire hors de contrôle et les côtes aussi fragiles que du verre. Son cerveau ne répondait plus à l'appel. Il s'appuya en vain sur ses coudes en espérant se relever : les chaussures cirées du rouge apparaissaient déjà dans son champs de vision.

-Tu t'es cru où merdeux ? hurla-t-il en enfonçant son pied dans l'estomac du sergent.

Ses tripes se ramollirent dans son ventre. Le deuxième coup l'écrabouilla littéralement contre les barreaux de cette prison qu'était le bureau de l'homme-lave. Il toussa tellement que sa gorge sèche s'incendia. Mais son bourreau n'en avait pas terminé, pas si vite. La pointe de sa chaussure continuait de lui massacrer le ventre comme s'il était sujet à une faim sadique que rien ne saurait assouvir.

Coby avait beau hurler il savait que personne ne l'entendrait – le couloir devant sa pièce était toujours vide. Quand bien même on l'entendrait supplier, il faudrait être fou pour l'arrêter.

Ses crispations douloureuses mêlées aux secousses frénétiques de son corps sans cesse en collision avec son pied vengeur lui laissaient à peine le temps de répondre. Le géant lui dictait sa discipline d'une poigne de fer, n'offrant pas une seconde de répit au soldat qui s'efforçait de renifler pour contenir ses larmes lorsque ses entrailles formaient un creux et son dos un arc difforme. Était-ce nécessaire ? Efficace ? Tout ce que Coby savait à l'instant était une paire de chaussures noires qui avait sévèrement laissé ses empreintes sur son uniforme et son corps battu.

Les coups l'avaient tellement abasourdi qu'il n'arrivait plus à comprendre un mot de l'amiral. Celui-ci apparaissait comme une gigantesque bête rouge dans son regard plombé depuis le sol. Les crocs en dehors, l'animal le prenait acculé sans que sa proie n'oppose la moindre résistance.

-Essaye encore une fois de te renseigner sur moi et je t'élimine !

Sa voix rauque et tonitruante bourdonnait comme une machine infernale dans ses tympans. Il amorçait un mouvement de la tête pour acquiescer quand sa semelle piétina farouchement son visage.

-Réponds quand je te parle !

Un frisson courut sur ses lèvres déchirées. Le regard du sergent s'était soudain vidé de toute émotion. Il demeurait inébranlable, silencieux et immobile sur le sol donnant l'impression d'être mort. A un tel point que même le fin murmure de sa respiration semblait n'être qu'un leurre pour donner l'illusion qu'il vivait encore.

L'amiral tyrannique eut beau lui écraser la face jusqu'à lui ouvrir la joue, il n'y fit rien. Ses yeux étaient fixes, livides, et son teint commençait à tendre vers le blanc pur de son uniforme. La couleur pâle gagnant du terrain sur son visage autrefois gai, ses traits juvéniles et innocents s'appauvrissaient tels les fleurs qui se fanent quand la saison les maltraite. Aussi fades que son regard, ses larmes sans bruit coulaient dans un silence funéraire qui irritait Akainu, formaient des sillons humides entre ses paupières, et s'évanouissaient au pied de sa tempe plaquée contre le sol pour finalement se mêler au petit bouillon rouge qui suait de sa plaie. Un murmure décrispa ses mâchoires raides :

-Oui, amiral Sakazuki… (Il marqua une pause, complètement assommé.) Je n'agirai plus de la sorte. J'obéirai sans poser de questions, car vous êtes mon supérieur. Je ferai toujours en sorte de vous être utile. Je ne dirai plus rien de déplacé. Je…

La pression sur son visage se fit plus forte comme si on cherchait à lui briser définitivement le crâne. Après sa bouche ce fut au tour de ses sourcils de vaincre le choc qui les avait changés en pierre et se froncer à nouveau. Son discours de soumission n'avait manifestement pas été assez convaincant pour le chien rouge, qui n'en finissait pas de le martyriser sans qu'il sache si ça lui apportait joie sadique ou contentement dû à son mépris pour les subordonnés. Il le releva brutalement, les mains serrées autour de son cou si mince qu'elles en faisaient le tour. Une petite lueur d'animal craintif faisait encore vivre ses yeux noirs incapables d'affronter les flammes dévorantes de son vis-à-vis en train de l'étouffer.

-Tu ne m'es pas indispensable petit crétin ! Tu n'es en vie que parce que je l'ai décidé !

Le pli intrigué au milieu de son front se creusa un peu plus sous l'effet de la surprise. Mais il peinait à réfléchir au bord de l'asphyxie. Le géant rouge lui laissait tout juste assez d'espace pour avaler de minuscules bouffées d'air, pas suffisantes pour apaiser ses poumons affamés alors qu'il battait inlassablement des jambes dans le vide.

-Et maintenant… tu as compris j'espère ? dit-il plus calme d'apparence, certainement pas dans ses gestes. Ne t'amuse pas à chercher des informations sur moi, ou je pourrai penser que tu ne me fais confiance, et sachant que ta loyauté envers tes supérieurs est supposée être absolue je me sentirai obligé de te rappeler à l'ordre. Si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux alors tu fermeras ta gueule et ne te mêleras des affaires de personne ! Suis-je bien clair ?

-Ou-oui…

Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent brusquement lorsque son tortionnaire le laissa enfin s'écraser par terre. Sa poitrine était en feu tandis qu'il inspirait de grands bols d'air pour calmer l'incendie. Il n'eut pas le temps de se sentir soulagé ou hors de danger car à peine tiré d'affaire l'amiral le saisissait à nouveau par le col et le traînait dans la poussière.

-Sois reconnaissant que je ne t'envoie pas t'entraîner dehors, dans ton état pitoyable !

Sa langue frémit contre son palais au goût de fer. Se montrer reconnaissant alors qu'on venait de le battre pour des questions ? Ça semblait complètement dérisoire. Tellement dérisoire que même sa peur légendaire du chien rouge n'était pas assez pour l'aider à se décider entre faire mine de courber la tête et ne pas réagir. Le temps fit la part des choses, Akainu agrippa sévèrement une touffe de ses cheveux rose.

-Tu n'es pas d'accord ? ajouta-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

-Si, si. Arigato sensei…

Il n'en pensait pas un mot. Du moins, en grande partie. Dire merci à son agresseur dans cette apparence violentée et repoussante avait quelque chose de profondément ironique, mais le rouge ne prit pas le temps de noter son rictus pensif.

-Maintenant que tu es calmé…

Le soldat se révoltait intérieurement. Avait-il été une fois « agité » au moins ?!

-Nettoie mon bureau.

Il parcourut instinctivement la pièce du regard, pris d'un doute. Les livres et dossiers étaient rangés dans la bibliothèque, un éventail de tranches colorées, et le grand pupitre était sans surprise parfaitement lisse si ce n'est pas la petite plaque métallique inscrite au nom du propriétaire. Il déglutit, droit comme un piquet.

-Il n'y a rien à ranger ou nettoyer, amiral Sakazuki, répliqua-t-il en s'efforçant d'être poli.

-Ah oui ? Alors tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser la journée à glander ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je…

-Voilà de quoi t'occuper ! lança-t-il en faisant tomber l'étagère.

Celle-ci se renversa dans un fracas assourdissant et avec elle tous ses occupants qui désormais gisaient au sol comme le fut auparavant le benjamin qui avait sursauté en regardant le meuble s'effondrer. Les bouquins à terre semblaient l'implorer de leurs délicates couvertures de cuir traînées dans la boue par l'absolutisme démesuré de l'homme-lave ! Malgré les vives douleurs qui traversaient son corps lui-même en lambeaux il s'accroupit vers la bibliothèque renversée comme vers un camarade blessé au champ de bataille.

Un claquement sourd l'avertit que durant sa contemplation des victimes de sa colère, Akainu était déjà parti, et comme toujours, sans qu'il ne sache rien de ses intentions.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. Son index frémit au toucher des bouquins étrangers à sa conscience. Il en ouvrit un, machinalement, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil prudent vers la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien fermée.

Il était tellement excité d'enfreindre les règles – si on pouvait ainsi appeler cette tyrannie – que les mots peinaient à prendre sens dans sa tête. D'ailleurs il se fichait bien de ce que ça voulait dire ! Il tenait dans ses mains un livre appartenant à l'horrible chien rouge de la Marine, qu'il avait feuilleté, lu, tenu entre ses mains comme il était en train de faire actuellement ! Cette sensation à la fois terrifiante et exaltante le laissait sans voix. Il s'assit sur la pile de bouquins maltraités pour réfléchir une fois de plus à son bourreau. Au final il n'avait rien appris de plus si ce n'est que sa vie était en danger : il ne s'en rendait compte qu'après son départ mais, en écho aux paroles de Hermep, l'amiral aurait bien pu le tuer dans son accès de colère. Il sentait encore ses intestins crier à l'agonie, sans compter sa joue barbouillée de sang poisseux. Partout il aurait d'immenses ecchymoses au réveil comme si le géant était décidé à ne jamais laisser son corps se reconstruire un jour, ses plaies se refermer et son coeur cicatriser de ces violences.

Il caressa le papier ondoyant du bout des doigts, sillonna ses mots évasifs, toujours sans chercher à les comprendre réellement. Ses prunelles éteintes, ne brûlant plus d'aucune flamme naïve suite à la répression de l'amiral, embrassaient froidement les lettres noires. Il lisait, certes, mais uniquement dans le but d'y trouver l'indice cruciale, la clé qui lui permettrait de sortir de cet enfer ! Quelque chose qui lui permette de découvrir qui était réellement le marin vêtu de rouge.

-Ooh… Je vois un petit assistant qui ne fait pas son travail !

Le livre prit son envol depuis ses bras tel un grand oiseau blanc, s'échouant ensuite sur le sol. Coby regarda le nouveau venu dans le blanc des yeux. Des frissons parcouraient ses mains vides. Il jaugea l'uniforme rayé jaune d'un regard furtif avant de vite baisser la tête et le dos.

-Amiral Borsalino ! J-je…

Il s'accroupit aussitôt ramasser le bouquin comme si le titre doré l'eut appelé.

-J'allai le ranger… dit-il en remontant les épaules. Si vous cherchez l'amiral Sakazuki, il vient juste de partir…

Son interlocuteur sembla jauger d'un œil curieux la scène désastreuse qu'il avait devant lui. De sa chemise toute froissée, couverte de traces noirâtres, à sa gorge présentant manifestement des signes d'étranglement sans compter son visage coupé dont la plaie fraîche répandait encore l'écarlate le long de sa joue, tout était passé au crible fin.

L'homme esquissa un sourire béat – il avait terminé son analyse alors que le jeune soldat triait les victimes par petites piles.

-Hmm je vois, fit-il d'une voix lente comme s'il s'appliquait à prononcer chaque syllabe.

Une petite étincelle maligne illumina soudain ses yeux noirs. Il haussa les sourcils, faisant ressortir les lignes brisées qui composaient son large front, et fourra nonchalamment ses mains au fond de ses poches. Coby s'affairait à la tâche en prenant soin à ne pas corner les frêles papiers dont les côtés grattaient ses doigts tandis que le regard de Kizaru, mine de rien très averti sous ses airs flegmatiques, suivait chacun de ses mouvements tels les fils d'un marionnettiste. Il déglutit et reposa la petite montagne de papier et cuir qu'il avait entre les bras lorsqu'il vit le singe jaune s'installer sur le canapé qui émit un grincement sous sa longue silhouette.

-Vous comptez l'attendre ici, amiral ?

-L'attendre ? Non !

En écho à ses paroles la porte s'ouvrit dans un mugissement sourd. Le rose ne réussit pas à contenir son cri de surprise en voyant le premier amiral revenir tout à coup, réveillant dans sa poitrine des cauchemars violents. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il se voûta instinctivement et recula. Le silence des mots confinés faisait trembloter sa lèvre. Il supporta sans broncher sa présence devenue aussi angoissante que s'il l'avait jeté dans un ravin.

Le son de sa voix fit se crisper les muscles de son ventre comme si ce dernier se remémorait rien qu'à ses soupirs râleurs comme il l'avait foulé du pied. Il éprouvait soudain le besoin de s'asseoir, de fermer les yeux, et de tout oublier. A mesure que cette pensée plantait sa graine dans son cerveau et germait il sentait ses genoux se ramollirent. Son idée verte était très tentante. Et se réfugier sur le canapé, pas loin de l'amiral en jaune, était très tentant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kizaru ? grommela le chien en arrêtant sur le soldat discret un regard haineux. Et toi, tu comptes laisser tout le monde pénétrer dans mon bureau ? Arrête de faire cette tête d'ahuri ! Remets-toi au travail !

Coby en resta sans voix. Il acquiesça néanmoins par instinct de survie, et se demanda en même temps à quel moment il avait vu le haut-gradé passer par la porte. Sans doute ne l'avait-il simplement pas remarqué.

-Je traînai par là, répondit l'intéressé.

-Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

-Hai~ C'est à propos du petit.

Leurs regards se posèrent alors simultanément sur le sergent accroupi au milieu de la marée de bouquins. Il se pinça les lèvres, très mal à l'aise d'être soudain au centre de l'attention et réagit spontanément, animée d'un sentiment de peur.

-Gomen nasai ! s'écria-t-il les doigts tellement serrés sur la couverture que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches. Je me rendrai utile à la Marine sensei !

Kizaru arqua les sourcils, et poussa un murmure étonné, puis rieur.

-Je savais que tu traumatisais les petits nouveaux, mais pas à ce point !

-Question de discipline.

Il s'offusqua. Si la discipline impliquait d'étrangler l'élève alors beaucoup seraient décédés sous sa tutelle, songea le rose. Mais il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu tant ça le mettait hors de lui d'entendre une logique pareille sortir de la bouche d'un marin. D'autant plus que ces deux-là discutaient comme s'il n'était qu'un bibelot parmi tant d'autres dans la pièce.

-Justement Sakazuki, rumina son collègue, il vaudrait mieux que Sengoku ne tombe pas sur ta… chose ?

Les muscles de sa mâchoires se contractèrent sous la colère. Il griffonna ses genoux, furieux d'être réellement nommé comme un objet !

-L'esclavage est tabou au sein de la Marine tu sais, même de nos jours…

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires, grogna le rouge. Ce n'est pas Sengoku qui va choisir mes larbins !

-Hum, ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas très vendeur ce que tu lui as fait au visage.

-Et donc ?

-Hmm~ Je ne me préoccupe pas de ce que tu fais de tes jouets, hein, mais c'est mieux quand ça reste privé. Avec toutes ces histoires c'est évident que Sengoku va démissionner, et ton image pourrait en pâtir si ce gosse est encore dans tes pattes, des bleus sur le cul.

-Il la fermera. Tout simplement.

Un soupir discret se profila entre les lèvres de Coby, dont la colère s'était brusquement ramollie, tout comme ses doigts sur les livres. Son tortionnaire n'avait pas tort de croire en son silence car pour rien au monde il ne dévoilerait les vices de l'amiral, ou l'idée qui s'enracinait profondément en lui.

-La terreur a ses limites Sakazuki.

-On croirait entendre Sengoku… grommela l'accusé.

-Il finira par se retourner contre toi ce gamin, rien qu'à voir ce qu'il a fait à Marineford. Et puis n'oublions pas que c'est Garp qui l'a ramené ici, alors il n'est peut-être pas si simplet qu'il en a l'air.

-Ce gosse est un demeuré. Il fera ce qu'on lui dit, un point c'est tout.

-Bah… si tu le dis. En tout cas maintenant qu'il est lancé, il vaudrait mieux s'assurer qu'il obéisse. L'endoctrinement ça ne marche pas à tous les coups, alors qu'un syndrome de Stockholm une fois que la victime est bien atteinte…

-Kizaru tu m'emmerdes.

Son collègue émit un rire long et malicieux comme s'il comprenait les mots un à un et pas la phrase toute crue. Ses longues lèvres bordées de moustache s'étirèrent. Il posa sur le jeune homme exclu de la conversation un regard rieur.

-Coby-chan, chanta-t-il, tu veux vraiment rester avec ce vieux chien ? Tu sais, tu peux retourner sans problème à tes anciennes fonctions ! Personne ne te blâmera d'être parti…

Le singe ne sembla pas noter les grognements de son collègue et continua de fixer Coby avec insistance. Celui-ci se sentit alors forcé de donner une réponse mais, en passant de l'amiral jaune au rouge, il commença à se dire que cette question n'avait pas de réponse possible. C'est un piège, songeait-il du plus profond de sa conscience. Si je montre encore que j'ai peur de lui il me donnera raison.

La moue indécise du sergent se refroidit. Il engagea un sourire forcé.

-Je suis fidèle à l'amiral Sakazuki, dit-il en observant celui-ci comme s'il le redécouvrait de la tête aux pieds.

Une petite braise mettait le feu ses yeux ternes. Le sourire de Coby s'élargit pour bientôt prendre ses joues et il en était le premier surpris. Pourquoi mentir à ses supérieurs le faisait tellement sourire ? Sa joie semblait pourtant plus pure, moins coupable que celle ressentie après une histoire inventée de toute pièce pour s'épargner les sanctions qu'on mérite. Dans ses mots il savait qu'il était vrai. Il le pensait contre son gré. Et cette idée vissé à son crâne avait réussi à le convaincre.

Dès que Kizaru partit sous prétexte qu'il avait envie de se trouver un assistant lui aussi, le sergent réussit enfin à respirer – il avait retenu son souffle tout du long, trop angoissé pour se remplir les poumons jusqu'à ce que le haut-gradé daigne réagir à sa déclaration de fidélité.

Le soulagement lui faucha les jambes et il s'accroupit à nouveau dans la mare déchaînée de livres pour esquiver les prunelles noires du géant qu'il pouvait sentir parcourir son dos.

-Ce que t'as dit Kizaru est vrai.

Il se paralysa. Un frisson d'espoir courut dans sa colonne vertébrale bien qu'il s'efforça de le refréner dans son avancée.

-A propos… de quoi ? Que vous me laisseriez retourner aux fonctions de base de mon grade ? murmura-t-il tout bas, comme s'il se préparait à une nouvelle punition.

-Je compte prendre le poste d'amiral en chef, et ceux qui soutiennent Kuzan se mettront en travers de mon chemin – autrement dit les crétins comme toi. Voilà de quoi je te parle idiot. Tu n'es là que pour servir d'exemple.

-Pourquoi moi ? Il y a tellement de gens qui… (Il déglutit.) Qui vous détestent.

Le rouge resta de marbre. Ses grandes mains vinrent se loger dans ses poches.

-N'aurais-tu pas menti à Kizaru ?

-Je… non.

-Tu l'as fait.

-Je vous dis que non ! Je le pensai vraiment !

-Comment aurais-tu pu en penser un mot alors que je t'ai battu ?

-Je n'ai pas menti… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas menti ! J'en suis certain ! rugit-il. Je ne suis pas un menteur !

Cette faible lueur éveillée dans les yeux de son supérieur brillait désormais d'un infernal brasier crépitant et qui le couvait tout entier. Le sergent se releva d'un bond chancelant, rendu tout étourdi par la peur.

-Pardon d'avoir crié…

Sa propre voix pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il en fut dégoûté. Les bras ballants le long du corps il s'avança de deux pas maladroits, en quête du moindre signe qui sonnerait la fin du cauchemar avant de s'immobiliser. Une chaleur étouffait la pièce. Les murs paraissaient suffoquer. Ils se tordaient dans tous les sens et suaient à grosses gouttes.

-Pars !

Il s'exécuta. Un fois la porte blanche scellée derrière lui un vent de fraîcheur mordit son visage enflammé. Coby inspira, expira très fort. _1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3…_

Un sourire espiègle se peignit sur ses lèvres écorchées. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son uniforme crasseux, puis sortit de sous sa veste son larcin courageusement dérobé pendant ce moment de confusion.

Les prunelles assassines de l'amiral couraient sur ses épaules frissonnantes tandis qu'il savourait le bruissement des pages, comme s'il tentait encore de l'assagir par la terreur, le convaincre de ne pas en lire un traître mot.

Mais Coby n'avait pas l'intention de faire machine arrière.

Le fruit de sa peur n'avait pas le goût attendu alors que les mots formés à l'encre noire pendaient du bout de sa langue, pleins de vérité contrairement aux illusions qu'on vendait à ses frères d'arme. Il coinça le livre sous son aisselle et partit sans se retourner.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hey !**

Merci à Ai-Neha, Guest, Chesca-Shan pour leurs reviews !

 **Apparition de Sacha Barnet, OC made in Ai-Neha x3**

Hmm et je précise... LEMON mouahaha xD

 **Et sur ce bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

« Parmi les bêtes sauvages, la plus à craindre est le tyran. »  
Pierre-Claude-Victor Boiste

• • •

Le blond n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Cela devait faire cinq minutes qu'il analysait les pièces du puzzle sans rien y comprendre, en tournant en rond dans le dortoir comme un fauve en cage sous le regard interrogé d'un chaton _innocent_.

-Donc… tu as volé le livre ? répéta Hermep pour la dixième fois.

-J'ai volé le livre, répéta Coby.

-Tu l'as pris dans le bureau d'Akainu, juste devant l'amiral le plus effrayant de toute la Marine !

-Je l'ai pris sous ses yeux, oui.

-Et il ne t'a pas vu.

-Ça, je n'en sais rien. Il était un peu en colère.

Un euphémisme pour oublier la sueur des murs, les perles sur son front, et les pommettes brillantes du lance-flamme vivant.

-Mais tu l'as volé !

-Je l'ai volé.

Le rose l'observait, immobile et insensible à ses tourments, pivoter sans arrêt dans un sens régulier. Droite. Gauche. Droite Gauche. Sans arrêt la droite, puis la gauche, et deux fois du même côté s'il se perdait à l'intérieur même de sa confusion. Son visage était défait. Il avait enfin réussi à aligner les mots.

-Rends-lui ce bouquin Coby ! Tu n'en as pas besoin !

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-Il serait capable de te brûler vif ! Regarde déjà tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir… c'est horrible.

Ses hurlements silencieux dans le dortoir firent vibrer la plaie sur son visage, comme si celle-ci voulait se manifester et crier à l'agresseur. Coby plaqua une main désolée sur sa joue en guise de mouchoir pour étouffer les plaintes.

-Mais j'en ai besoin… Crois-moi, on en aurait tous besoin, si tu savais juste à quel point on nous manipule derrière ces capes blanches…

-Rends-le-lui !

-Non.

-Quand il découvrira que tu as menti il va te faire virer ! Pense un peu à ton rêve ! Comment le réaliser si on te considère comme un criminel ? tonna le blond désespéré de le raisonner.

-Je refuse qu'on me bourre la tête avec des exploits que personne n'a jamais vus. Sinon, que ce soit la réalité.

-Il va te tuer…

-Ça, non. Il a des plans affreux et on joue tous un rôle dedans, c'est ce que je pense. En instaurant un classement, en me mettant à la dernière place, et en m'incitant à me tourner vers lui il m'utilise comme exemple bien sûr. Si même un type comme moi peut faire partie de l'élite, qui ne le peut pas ? Et si en plus je développe un syndrome de Stockholm, alors tout est achevé à la perfection. Je ne serai plus que… l'entité idiote qui sert la Justice en agréant à toutes les horreurs de nos chefs d'armée... Beaucoup d'entre nous sont déjà comme ça quand on prend le temps d'y jeter un œil. Ils boivent, mangent, dorment, obéissent aux ordres et retournent au chaud dans la niche. Personne ne prend le temps de s'arrêter, de rassembler son courage et demander à son supérieur ce qu'il fait là. Ce qu'on fait tous avec nos fusils si ça n'est pas pour défendre les innocents. Akainu est convaincu que c'est éradiquer le mal, et pourtant… j'ai toujours le sentiment qu'il _fait_ le mal. Par ses mots, par ses gestes ! Rien de bon n'en découle ! Alors j'ai pris ce livre, comme il lui appartient. Je me suis dit qu'une part de sa pensée y était, et que si j'arrivai à la cerner alors je trouverai un moyen de retourner ses arguments contre lui. Tu penses que c'est stupide, pas vrai ? J'ai probablement eu tort…

Son discours avait décoloré le marin en face. Hermep s'appuyait sur des bâtonnets prêts à se casser. Il s'assit avant que l'incertitude ne lui brise les genoux. Une peur étrangère surgie de nulle part avaient fixé ses yeux le sol. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Il va définitivement te tuer si tu tiens des propos pareils en face de lui… murmura-t-il à la manière d'une brise d'automne, froide et imperceptible.

-Je ne suis pas fou ! Évidemment, je ne vais rien dire. Toi aussi ne dis rien à personne. On ne peut rien faire à nous deux contre un amiral, alors laissons-le croire que je peux être radicalisé à sa manière. J'ai déjà si peu d'importance à ses yeux qu'il n'a pas hésité à évoquer ses objectifs avec Kizaru alors que j'étais juste à côté. Plus je serai docile, plus il aura confiance en moi.

-Mais il n'arrêtera jamais de te malmener si tu ne dis rien !

-C'est… C'est juste comme une punition Hermep. Comme si j'étais de corvée, tu vois ?

-Sauf que là c'est de la violence gratuite !

-Certes… Enfin, il me laissera tranquille du moment que j'obéis.

-Ça reste dangereux !

-Je trouve trois fois plus dangereux de tirer dans le bras des innocents ! Si on peut s'appeler justicier juste par la couleur de nos vêtements alors on verra bien qui se retrouve être le méchant. Si la Justice voit le mal sur tous les crânes, alors combien de temps avant que la mouette bleue ne se fasse pousser des dents ? Akainu ne doit pas devenir l'amiral en chef !

-Mais tu viens de dire qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire !

-Oui, on ne peux pas faire grand-chose de nous-même ! Avoir assez d'importance pour le contrer prendra du temps, et on n'a pas ce temps-là, mais on n'est pas les seuls à s'opposer à sa justice.

-Tu penses à Garp ?

-Garp en a assez fait pour nous… Je ne veux pas le mêler à ça, pas après Marineford. En fait, je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un aussi apte que Garp à lui tenir tête !

Le blond se pencha en avant. Ses doigts se refermèrent tout autour de son bras avec une pression réconfortante.

-Si on en est là c'est grâce à toi Coby. Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité, alors fais-le si tu penses que c'est la solution.

-Ça n'a rien d'une solution… Au fond c'est qu'une alternative.

 _Et rien ne changera pour moi._

• • •

En entrant dans le bureau sans cesse en chaleur sa gorge se mit à fondre. La température ambiante était étouffante. Au bout de cinq minutes des perles de sueur gouttaient sur son visage, sans que ça ne trouble la concentration de l'homme-lave attablé devant d'énormes dossiers d'où s'échappaient des feuilles volantes fatiguées d'être prisonnières. Coby eut beau s'annoncer, tousser dans sa manche ou le fixer il daignait à peine lever les yeux vers lui.

D'un geste vague de la main il lui ordonna de s'asseoir, le rose obéit.

Et le temps s'écoula ainsi un bon quart d'heure qu'il surveilla la bouche ouverte et les paupières presque closes sur l'horloge aux aiguilles assommantes. Ce silence obscur rythmé par le tic-tac lui piquait la langue de mille aiguilles chaudes. Il crevait d'envie de se lever et briser le calme dominant qu'avait installé Akainu. Le tic-tac le rendait fou.

C'était comme un compte à rebours, et il se rappelait alors à chaque seconde son larcin, son crime. Était-ce là le but du silence ? Le faire culpabiliser ? Est-ce que l'amiral attendait qu'il se dénonce ? Tant de questions sans réponse, et il n'allait pas pour autant se risquer à dévoiler sa pensée. Ce serait devenir réellement le gamin attardé qu'il voyait en lui, or Coby était à présent certain de pourquoi il était l'idiot, lui la personne saine d'esprit, et pas inversement. Il y pensait et il voyait déjà le temps passer différemment sur l'horloge.

Le tic-tac ne le rendait pas fou, il l'abrutissait. Et tandis que lui était forcé de rester assis et muet, son aîné s'enrichissait de sa bêtise et exposait devant lui une connaissance qui lui était interdite.

Ses livres lui étaient interdits.

Les questions lui étaient interdites.

Tout renseignement lui fermait ses portes.

Il était livré à lui-même, soit à la parole seule d'Akainu. Ne pas lui parler, c'était regarder le temps défiler.

Un pli soucieux se forma entre ses sourcils pendant que la grande aiguille accomplissait un nouveau tour en rasant le douze, et débutait alors une nouvelle boucle de soixante secondes précisément. Coby se leva, les mains derrière le dos.

-Puis-je vous être utile, sensei ?

-Tu n'y comprendrais rien, répondit l'homme d'une voix rauque sans ciller.

Son attitude l'irrita plus qu'il n'avait le droit de le montrer, alors ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes roses et moites.

-Je peux essayer… insista-t-il.

-Je te dis que non.

-Sensei, à quoi bon que je vienne si vous ne me donnez rien à faire ? Je peux apprendre !

-Dès que tu seras remis de tes blessures tu reprendras ton entraînement, à ma manière cette fois.

-Sensei, j'ai entendu parler de deux types d'examens. En plus du test physique qui est continu sur notre parcours d'officier, il y aurait un test psychologique… Des questions qui déterminent nos capacités de stratège, et notre point de vue sur la justice, il paraît. Vous voulez bien m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ? C'est que, personne ne sait vraiment…

-Non.

-Hein ? Mais s'il vous plaît ! C'est pour mon apprentissage ! J-je veux le passer !

-J'ai dit non.

Il leva finalement les yeux de son paragraphe, faisant vivement regretter à Coby son manque de patience. Celui-ci s'approcha sur son ordre. Des petites faux rougeâtres creusaient ses paumes serrées tandis qu'il contournait le large pupitre et se postait juste à côté de l'amiral qui, même assis, faisait au moins une tête de plus que lui. Des frissons couraient sur sa nuque baptisée à l'eau froide. Il se pinça les lèvres.

-Tes questions m'ennuient.

-Pardonnez-moi…

-Ne sois pas si bête. Si on ne fait plus passer ce genre d'examen c'est qu'il y a une raison, alors sois logique, et intéresse-toi à autre chose au lieu de m'ennuyer.

Il souffla discrètement.

-Mais vous ne répondez à rien…

-Si seulement tu posais les bonnes questions.

Sa tête pencha légèrement. Il arqua un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Amiral Sakazuki, j'ai une question pertinente ! s'écria-t-il en plissant doucement les paupières, à l'affût d'une réaction suspecte.

-Je t'écoute…

-J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous m'avez violé. Ça devait être… dégoûtant, pour vous, j'imagine. Deux hommes, c'est embarrassant…

Le tic-tac de l'horloge frappa à nouveau le douze. Coby détailla, captivé, les commissures de ses lèvres former un sourire sadique alors qu'il lui disait : « Viens plus près. »

Le sergent s'avança, incité de force par la présence chaude qui appuyait sur sa taille jusqu'à le conduire derrière les barreaux de chair qu'étaient ses bras puissants. Le haut-gradé imposa une main brute sur sa nuque. La fièvre qui traversait son gant de cuir empourpra ses joues blanches – il tourna vivement la tête de côté pour esquiver son regard.

-En voilà une excellente question…

Sa prise sur ses hanches se raffermit subitement, faisant grimacer le soldat qui songeait alors à ses bleus violemment pressés sous ses doigts de tyran.

-Un homme qui se laisse prendre par derrière comme toi n'est ni plus ni moins une mauviette. Tu saisis ?

-Alors c'était… une forme de test.

Sa voix avait sonné triste, comme s'il fut déçu de l'apprendre et désespéré d'entendre autre chose, plongeant un silence irritant sur ses lèvres. Les genoux mous il laissa le bras-geôlier de l'amiral le soutenir un peu.

-Alors j'ai aussi raté… déplora-t-il en faisant le bilan douloureux de cette expérience traumatisante.

-C'est l'idée.

-Mais pourquoi m'avoir humilié comme ça ?

-Arrête de pleurnicher sur ton sort.

-Vous m'avez violé !

Sans crier gare il agrippa son poignet et le jeta sur le bureau. Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Coby poussa un cri de détresse alors que les papiers volaient au ralenti autour de lui tels des plumes carrées qui lui faisaient place sur le bois. L'amiral bloqua sévèrement les tentatives de fuite de sa proie, allongée sur le bureau comme une entrecôte sur son assiette, en menaçant de la brûler vive si elle osait esquisser le moindre geste, pire, se débattre. Et un silence violé par le tic-tac infernal s'installa de nouveau.

Coby se focalisa sur un point du plafond pour s'obliger à ne pas tourner la tête lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent contre son oreille. La caresse des crocs du cerbère faisait cambrer son dos et agiter frénétiquement ses jambes sur les bords du bureau. Il lui était impossible d'obéir à l'ordre de ne plus bouger alors que ses muscles étaient attaqués de frissons dès que le souffle chaud de son tortionnaire pénétrait son tympan. L'amiral lui donna alors un dernier avertissement : il harponna ses cheveux rose pour l'immobiliser et mordit fort son lobe de sorte à ce que la douleur le paralyse littéralement, comme si ce fut son commutateur. Le sergent était désormais calme. Horrifié, mais calme. Et c'était tout ce que voulait Akainu – un pantin très calme.

-Tu crois que tu as le temps de chialer sur ce genre de petites choses ? C'est ton attitude ridicule qui fait de toi un exutoire imbécile. Aussi longtemps qu'il sera amusant de jouer avec toi, alors je jouerai. Et si tu deviens un problème je n'aurai qu'à te jeter comme l'a suggéré Kizaru, tu comprends ?

Il ne répondit rien.

-Voilà où mène tes questions gamin. Tu veux réfléchir mais tu ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Poser des questions ne fera que t'embrouiller et te rendre plus stupide que tu ne l'es. C'est ce que tu veux ?

-N-non sensei… babilla-t-il docile sur le pupitre.

Le gant qui vagabondait autour de sa gorge comme s'il attendait le bon moment pour l'étrangler sec trouva finalement son chemin sur sa joue pâle de peur. Fixer le plafond plutôt que le responsable de ses sueurs froides devenait difficile. Il s'autorisa une rapide œillade qui finit alors de lui glacer le sang.

Son aîné ne semblait pas toucher sa gorge avec le souhait de la serrer fort jusqu'à l'asphyxie, mais son regard dégageait une sorte de désir plus terrifiant encore. En dépit de ses avertissements Coby fit de son mieux pour gagner quelques centimètres vers les extrémités du bureau, avant d'être aussitôt ramené à sa place initiale par les mains jalouses de son tortionnaire.

-Tu veux déjà t'en aller ? Et qu'en est-il de tes petits mensonges ?

La poigne de l'amiral se fit plus sévère sur son maigre poignet, comme s'il cherchait à extraire de lui la vérité. Il est au courant pour le livre ? s'alarma intérieurement Coby. Non, c'est impossible…

-Des… mensonges ?

-Oui. Quand tu prétends être fidèle, ce genre de connerie que les gamins comme toi balancent à la volée parce qu'ils ont trop peur de se prendre une raclée.

-C'était pas des mensonges, je vous l'ai déjà dit…

-Vrai ou pas, tu crois que ça change quelque chose ? Tu subiras dans tous les cas parce que tu n'es qu'un subordonné, et tu obéiras, parce que tu n'es rien de plus qu'un subordonné. Perds encore ton temps à te chercher de l'importance et je m'arrangerai pour te rappeler ce que tu es une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le sergent feint de sourire, et hocha vivement la tête comme un automate niais.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas menti. Sensei peut me faire tout le mal qu'il veut, je ne dirai rien à personne et je ne vous en voudrai pas. Si c'est pour ma formation, alors tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix fluette et pleine d'innocence à gâcher était volontairement telle une tendre étreinte qui ouvrait ses bras au démon rouge. Celui-ci l'examinait d'un air sceptique, puis finalement convaincu, comme si le regard naïf du jeune sergent avait suffi à éteindre ses doutes. Évidemment, il devait se dire qu'il était juste trop con pour jouer la comédie.

Coby mit fin à toute résistance en se laissant choir, épuisé, sur l'assiette en bois, ne craignant même plus la fourchette et le couteau qui menaçaient de le déchirer en deux. De toute façon je suis plus son exutoire que son élève, songea-t-il, tout ce que je dois apprendre c'est me taire et encaisser. Alors il ne broncha pas lorsque les dents de fer enfoncèrent leur marque personnelle sur son oreille, et que les doigts tranchants cisaillèrent ses mâchoires immobiles. Le chien fou se délectait du gamin entêté qu'il avait tué sous ses crocs au profit d'un jouet en plastique qui couine ou se tait selon ses envies.

Le sergent ne répondait plus à rien qu'à ses baisers, étendu sur le bureau comme une marionnette, la bouche prête à l'accueillir. Tous ses poils se hérissaient sur sa nuque lorsque les gants noirs venaient emmêler ses mèches rose et disperser dedans leur odeur de combustion. Ce parfum de brûlé lui faisait tourner la tête et rendait malades ses narines qui se souvenaient trop bien de ce cigare fumant qu'il coinçait entre ses dents cette nuit-là. Inconsciemment le benjamin fronçait et levait le nez en l'air dans l'espoir d'inhaler cette fumée invisible qui agressait ses poumons. Ses airs hypnotisés alors qu'il balançait la tête en arrière firent bouger d'un cran minuscule les lèvres de pierre de l'amiral vers le haut de ses joues.

-Est-ce que tu es une espèce d'animal de compagnie pour faire ça ? se moqua-t-il.

Le sergent sursauta. Son visage blanchi par la peur vira à l'écarlate prononcé. J'ai vraiment agi comme ça ? se dit-il honteux. Mais à peine eut-il commencé à gigoter et jeter des regards confus dans tous les sens qu'une forme noire qu'il n'eut pas le temps de distinguer dans la précipitation pénétrait sa bouche jusqu'à la naissance de sa langue. Le bâillon mouvant étouffa ses cris.

-Content Koneko ?

Il gémit. _Koneko ? Moi ?_

-Sois sage et ne mords pas.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'eut même pas besoin de faire courir sa langue sur le relief de sa muselière pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la main gantée de l'amiral. Celle-ci paraissait immense à l'intérieur de sa bouche : elle couvrait tout son palais, comblait le creux de ses joues et s'enfonçait jusque dans sa gorge. Il eut beau battre des jambes dans un boucan infernal et lacérer le bras de son bourreau rien n'y faisait ! Akainu ignorait délibérément ses plaintes inarticulées, plombées par la salive qui s'écoulait de part et d'autre de sa bouche, et le regardait se débattre en vain au point de s'en étouffer, un sourire en coin, mimant entre les mâchoires de son Koneko farouche un mouvement de va-et-vient qui ne tarda pas à le rendre fou.

Avec son autre main, le vétéran explorait à son gré le dessous de sa chemise. Son index gravissait lentement le sommet de ses muscles contractés, puis glissait jusqu'au bas des petites collines de chair, ravissant à sa victime des gémissements frustrés qui lui piquaient les tympans lorsqu'il s'attaquait sans le savoir à une ecchymose. Son ventre chaud devenait un champ de mines qu'il affectionnait beaucoup, surtout leurs deux petits interrupteurs plus haut qui déclenchaient une alarme stridente quand il les pinçait.

Progressivement il voyait l'acharnement têtue de sa chose fondre et couler comme la salive qui le barbouillait. Il avait tellement battu le bureau à coups de pied qu'il en avait perdu ses chaussures sur le sol, mais sa rébellion était terminée désormais. Ses cris assourdis avaient muté en gémissements de bonheur, et sa langue indomptable sous le gant oppressant avait cessé lutter pour ne pas se faire engloutir – le benjamin découvrait alors la forme de ses phalanges à travers le cuir, et accompagnait volontiers le mouvement régulier du gant dans sa bouche comme s'il le suçotait goulûment. Est-ce qu'il était simplement trop fatigué pour résister ? ou alors y prenait-il plaisir ? Qu'importe, du moment qu'il était un animal de compagnie docile. Akainu flatta ses hanches en guise de récompense, attisant les braises dans le regard grisé du chaton bêtement heureux à en oublier qu'on le bâillonnait et le violait lentement.

Coby n'y comprenait plus rien alors que les caresses chaudes ne stoppaient pas sur sa peau, ni le jeu de sa « muselière ». Les frissons courant sans cesse de sa poitrine à son bas-ventre ne lui laissaient pas le temps de réfléchir ! Si c'était une nouvelle manière de le faire taire avec ses questions alors le chien rouge avait réussi son coup : le sergent ne pensait plus qu'aux vagues déchaînées de plaisir qui se propageaient dans tout son corps comme des courants électriques. Il ne pensait même plus au maudit tic-tac qui le rendait abruti – un souffle volcanique de l'homme-lave était suffisant pour lui faire perdre la raison.

Dans ses gestes tout était prétexte à chercher les caresses comme une bête éprise de son gardien. Il répondait passionnément à tous les baisers sur sa peau et ne se plaignait pas si des morsures se perdaient sur ses doigts et ses oreilles. En somme, il venait d'être conditionné à ces comportements, sans broncher, aussi rapidement que si le désir de possession de l'amiral fut une maladie virulente. Mais infecté jusqu'au cerveau… Il prouva que non.

Un violent spasme enfonça plus profondément son bâillon de cuir dans sa bouche. Tout à coup il entendait à nouveau le tic-tac bourdonner et le rendre sourd. Ses oreilles saignaient sous les coups d'aiguille muets tandis qu'il repoussait sauvagement les doigts sous sa chemise, crachait répugné la main au fond de sa gorge et reculait sur ses paumes fragiles jusqu'au bord du bureau.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… murmura Coby, trop choqué pour ne pas fuir du regard le responsable de ce chaos poisseux qui s'infiltrait sous la bibliothèque.

Il sursauta. Akainu venait de l'empoigner par le bras. Il le serra fort.

-Ça ? Ce sont tes copains les sentinelles. Je pensai que tu avais déjà remarqué, mais non, tu étais tellement occupé à te faire toucher… siffla-t-il avec un sourire méprisant, l'air de lui en vouloir pour s'être débattu. Allez, reviens ici je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

-Non !

Le sergent fit mine de ne pas voir la colère découler dans les yeux de son supérieur. Il descendit du bureau, fixant horrifié la flaque sanglante, les traces d'impacts, les gouttelettes sur les murs… Une scène terrifiante – la réalité – qui se dessinait enfin devant son regard confus et empreint d'une excitation qu'il aimerait refouler. Cette même excitation répugnante qui lui donnait alors des sueurs froides et faisait trembler ses genoux. Et dire qu'il n'avait rien vu en entrant… La faute au tic-tac cinglé, la faute à Akainu ! Il se retourna vivement, une bouffée de haine dans ses pupilles noires.

-Vous vous croyez au-dessus de tout ça ?! Les sentinelles ne sont pas des objets que vous pouvez manipuler à votre guise ! Personne ici ne devrait avoir à subir ces brutalités sous prétexte qu'il ou elle est un subordonné ! Votre grade ne justifiera jamais ces crimes sensei ! Vous les considérez tellement mal, sans raison. Et vous trouvez ça étonnant qu'ils nous regardent avec tant de dégoût ? qu'il faille les humilier comme vous faites pour espérer en faire des pantins ? Ils n'ont pas choisi d'être là ! Ils n'ont pas envie de mettre leur vie en jeu pour des lois qui les rabaisse ! Mais bien sûr, vous, ça ne vous fait pas grand-chose. Ils n'ont qu'à combattre à vos frais, contre leur volonté, qu'importe que ça engendre la haine ! Si c'est ça votre « Justice Absolue » alors je suis pas surpris que tout le monde vous déteste ! Vous… Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un monstre ! Je veux pas revenir ici !

Il essuya d'un coup de manche salive et larmes qui se mélangeaient sur son visage.

-Mettez-moi dehors si ça vous chante, mais ne vous donnez pas le droit de faire de moi votre objet ! Je suis pas un « gamin débile » ! Je pige parfaitement que vous essayez de m'obstruer les idées ! Pour quoi faire ? Un jouet à votre image ? Désolé si je ne suis pas assez « crétin » pour être « sage » !

Dans un élan de rage il envoya balader la plaque dorée de l'amiral contre le mur.

-Est-ce que vous imaginez juste un quart de la douleur que vous provoquez ? Je peux à peine regarder mon ami dans les yeux ! Je me sens trop _sale_ pour continuer à cause de vous. J'avais demandé un entraînement, pas ces mises en scène dégoûtantes… L'amiral Kizaru a peut-être oublié de vous dire qu'un syndrome de Stockholm ne se développait pas si vite. Me forcer à sourire et être dépendant de vous ne changera rien au fait que je suis contre vos idées, et que la violence ne va pas me radicaliser. Prenez Marineford comme exemple si ça n'est pas assez clair. Je n'arrêterai jamais d'apprendre et m'interdire livres ou questions ne fait que confirmer ce que je pense de votre Justice ! Et pour ce qui est des sentinelles, de ce que je sais c'est une unité indépendante ! Comme quoi poser des questions est plus enrichissant que se la fermer. Et indépendante, ça c'est vous qui l'avez votée, alors ce serait bien de tenir vos engagements en tant qu'amiral ! Mais c'est que l'avis d'un « demeuré », faites-en ce que vous voulez. Au revoir.

Il finit essoufflé de lui cracher ses mots à la figure, puis se retourna. La flaque rouge qui s'étendait par terre était telle un aimant pour ses yeux écarquillés de peur et de haine. Il se gifla mentalement pour détourner le regard, sinon il commencerait à se représenter la scène : les sentinelles se faire battre au sang par l'amiral. Et ça lui donnait mal au ventre.

Les murs s'assombrirent tout autour. Aveuglé de colère il n'avait pas remarqué comme la température avait augmenté. Elle était oppressante, comme une cage qui l'attrapait par les pieds et le secouait dans tous les sens alors qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une poignée de mètres entre lui et sa porte de sortie vers un oxygène qui ne soit pas brûlant à respirer ! Un frisson parcourut son dos. Malgré le tic-tac trompeur il était certain d'avoir entendu la silhouette se déplacer derrière lui et la fièvre folle qu'elle véhiculait le chasser ou le contaminer. Les griffes du chien rouge se refermèrent tout à coup sur le col de sa chemise. Coby accrocha d'un bond la poignée comme si sa vie en dépendait mais fut aussitôt traîné sur les talons. A mesure que le bec de la porte s'éloignait de ses mains égratignées il voyait disparaître son seul espoir. Un sanglot refoulé l'assaillit.

-Je veux m'en aller ! hurla-t-il en se débattant férocement contre le bras sur sa nuque. Je veux pas rester ici !

-Tu fais beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand-chose je trouve.

Il se retourna. Contre toute attente la bête carnivore qu'il s'imaginait montrer les crocs était plus que calme, très indifférente de ses reproches comme s'il en avait l'habitude, elle levait un sourcil interrogateur. Et inconsciemment le sergent avait cessé de batailler avec sa laisse. L'amiral décrocha alors ses doigts de sa chemise blanche pour plutôt les mettre sur ses joues. Il attrapa ses mâchoires, enfonçant bien ses creux avec son pouce et son index de chaque côté, et l'obligea à tourner la tête vers la bibliothèque saccagée.

-Autre chose à dire ? Tu veux faire tes petits commentaires intelligents sur le sort des pauvres innocents ? ironisa le rouge en secouant ses mâchoires de gauche à droite.

-J-je…

-Je n'entends pas très bien. Tu veux articuler ?

-Je veux partir… gémit le soldat de sa bouche comprimée. Je…

Il n'eut plus que le temps d'entendre ricaner dans son dos avant d'être soulevé à deux mètres du sol. Il enroula instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de son aîné tandis qu'une poussée humide effectuait son entrée de force derrière ses lèvres. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues à l'idée que ce soit encore son gant puant le cigare, mais la chose bougeait avec souplesse contre les parois de sa bouche. Il m'embrasse ? se demanda-t-il tout étourdi par les chocs qui s'enchaînaient. Avec sa langue ? Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il eut beau essayer de s'extirper de cette étreinte langoureuse, l'amiral avait une main sous ses fesses pour le porter, et l'autre sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de reculer et intensifier ce baiser qui lui paraissait durer une éternité.

Coby devint blême quand il aperçut le filet de bave qui l'enchaînait au sourire de son tortionnaire. _C'est pas possible… Pourquoi ça recommence sans arrêt ?! Quoi que je dise rien ne change !_ _Tout se répète…_ Avant même qu'on ne lui plaque le visage sur le bureau le rose savait déjà son sort prédestiné. Il n'était pas si crédule cette fois, et quelque part, ç'aurait été moins douloureux comme ça. Dire qu'il était auparavant allongé sur le dos juste ici, gémissant comme une bête en chaleur…

Coby se paralysa au premier à-coup. Le souvenir de ses entrailles réduites en bouillie après le passage violent de l'amiral l'avait crispé de la tête aux pieds. Il cria à l'aide, mais il n'y avait bien que Akainu pour entendre ses supplices. Sa réponse lui écrasa sa joue sur le bois et chuchota au creux de son oreille des menaces de mort comme si ce fut les compliments chaleureux d'un amant. C'était cru, même pour une invitation à l'échafaud, pour le dernier baiser d'une faucheuse à trois têtes. Il prit son souffle charbonné sans broncher et accueillit entre ses cuisses la prochaine secousse qui le retourna.

Les suspensions trop hautes du pupitre laissaient ses jambes molles pendre dans le vide au gré des va-et-vient qui battaient ses hanches fragiles. La douleur était si forte que ses cordes vocales ne répondaient plus à l'appel quand les mains serrées autour de son bassin lui broyaient les os. Et il avait beau jouer des coudes et griffer frénétiquement le bois pour ramper plus loin comme une bête que la captivité aurait rendue folle, il suffisait toujours d'un coup de rein pour qu'il se contracte et abandonne la lutte. L'animal sur son dos était plus lourd, plus fort. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau hâlée alors qu'il le prenait férocement, laissant libre cours à toute la rage à toutes ses pulsions, sur une créature plus chétive, plus faible, soumise au corps.

 _Tic… tac._

Il succombait encore en si peu de temps, perdant à nouveau la tête entre les va-et-vient sadiques qui l'empoisonnaient de l'intérieur et les morsures qui rendaient ses oreilles toutes piquantes. C'était forcément un bug dans sa tête. Quelque chose ne devait pas tourner rond pour que soudain le mouvement régulier de ses hanches couplées à celles de l'amiral fasse crier sa langue excitée et attiser des braises dans ses intestins. Son corps semblait exprimer par là un désir contenu que seul le chien fou parvenait à assouvir.

Bien hors de sa conscience Coby cambrait alors le dos pour aider son partenaire à trouver sa prostate. Des gémissements ivres de plaisir dégoulinaient sur son menton sans qu'il n'arrive à les étouffer. Il n'y avait définitivement que ce gant noir pour le bâillonner avec tant de facilité… En écho à ses pensées il vit tomber sur le bureau le bout de cuir qu'il avait inondé de salive précédemment, puis sentit tout à coup quelques formes nues enflammées s'insérer lentement entre ses mâchoires. Il les tâta du bout de la langue, leur texture tendre et rugueuse à la fois, l'épiderme endurci par des années de guerre, et leur chaleur capables de l'apaiser aussi vite qu'elles le faisaient pleurer.

 _Tic… tac !_

Non ce n'est pas normal ! se cria mentalement Coby en s'efforçant de résister à l'attraction luxurieuse qu'offraient les doigts sur son palais. _Lâchez-moi_ , tenta-t-il de formuler, mais seuls des braillements difformes sortaient de sa bouche engorgée de chair et os. Les larmes silencieuses d'une douleur qu'on se pousse à ignorer coulaient sur sa conscience. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête et se laisser avoir ? Il culpabilisait de se faire prendre si facilement au piège charnel de son aîné, pire, d'en jouir et d'en redemander discrètement, un peu honteux, un peu fier malgré tout. Une fierté qui respire la gêne sur ses joues pivoine car elle découle d'un geste qui le rabaisse mais lui procure tout le plaisir qu'il est possible de demander. Sans doute était-il plus comblé que triste.

Le sergent ferma ses paupières salées pour prendre le temps, en dépit de l'acharnement bestial de l'amiral sur ses hanches prêtes à s'effriter, de s'imprégner du parfum cuisant du cigare qu'il venait d'allumer entre ses longues lèvres, dont la fumée blanche et vaporeuse venait danser sur ses bras et ses joues comme des vagues au ralenti.

Le va-et-vient tumultueux du vétéran émiettait des cendres grises sur la peau suintant d'effort de son benjamin, et son dos jeune accueillait à soupirs lascifs la pluie de poussière chaude. Il ralentit doucement la cadence effrénée qui unissait leurs corps pour se délecter de la figure imbécile sous son ventre. Sa petite langue rose et affamée se nourrissait de lui caresser les doigt tandis que son regard aliéné répondait à la passion ivre de ses pupilles dilatées. Il fondait littéralement entre ses doigts d'homme-lave, le collait comme du plastique.

Ce qui était dans sa bouche des murmures un peu forts muta en véritables râles qui engageaient une conversation endiablée avec les glapissements aigus de son chaton. Leur brouhaha enfiévré faisait trembler les murs et gémir le bureau spectateur de leurs ébats déchaînés. Akainu manqua de lâcher son cigare sur sa peau laiteuse. Atteignant le paroxysme du plaisir il empoigna plus sauvagement les hanches maigres et anguleuses de sa chose folle, que sa jouissance fit s'échouer par terre. A peine eut-il fini de soulager sa frustration en lui que Coby s'écroulait vidé de ses forces, comme un jouet déjà plus capable d'usage après seulement une utilisation, souriant de cet air niais qui le faisait paraître complètement obsédé ou désaxé. Son ultime coup de rein avait manifestement absorbé ce qui lui restait d'énergie, et de conscience.

Akainu rhabilla son membre satisfait et reboucla sa ceinture sans plus de cérémonie. Ses pieds s'orientaient déjà vers la sortie quand il baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il restait de son élève insolent abandonné sur le sol comme un quelconque chaton sans foyer. Une sueur abattue gouttait de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'à son uniforme froissé alors qu'il se tenait recroquevillé, frissonnant de partout, la chair de poule sur les bras – sa peau n'était déjà plus acclimatée à des températures normales. Il tendait les bras vers lui comme un bébé cherchant désespérément à attraper ses jambes. Son pantalon négligemment baissé sur ses fesses rouges, dénudant la semence qui s'écoulait entre ses cuisses, l'accabla de rester un moment.

Il poussa du pied les pattes maigres de son chaton pour se faire de la place et s'assit en tailleur contre le dos du pupitre. Le souffle haletant du sergent s'intensifia. Il se dressa sur ses genoux, tout chancelant, puis se laissa aussitôt choir contre son bras en poussant des gémissements semblables à des ronronnements. Sa bouille refaite suscita un sourire sur le visage âgé de l'amiral.

-Si tu voyais ta tête gamin, ricana-t-il avec son cigare oscillant entre ses lèvres. Est-ce que tu étais en transe ou un truc du genre pour tirer une tronche pareille ?

-Hmm… Sensei…

-Un gosse aussi pervers à ton âge, soupira-t-il, pour aimer se faire prendre de le sorte, tu es vraiment un cas désespéré Koneko.

Le rose se contenta de ronronner, et frotter ses joues à son costume en guise de réponse. Il était tellement abruti de leurs ébats que le rouge doutait fortement qu'il comprenne un mot de ce qu'il racontait. Alors il se pencha vers lui et souffla un peu de sa fumée âcre dans ses petites narines frémissantes pour le réveiller. Coby remua ses lèvres inertes.

-Haa… On l'a refait… couina-t-il en humant doucement le parfum du tabac qui lui picotait le nez.

-C'est pas trop tôt pour réaliser imbécile ! Envie de crier au viol ?

Il tourna vivement la tête de droite à gauche avant de se cramponner plus fort à son bras.

-De toute façon je t'aurai brûlé la langue dans le cas contraire.

-Justice absolue, n'est-ce pas ? se lamenta le benjamin.

-Et justice faite.

Le chien rouge saisit une poignée de ses cheveux imbibés de sueur et le jeta sur ses jambes croisées avant qu'il ne retombe dans sa léthargie. Coby s'étala volontiers sur ses cuisses en guise d'oreiller. Avec les muscles bétonnés de l'amiral, le confort n'y était pas, mais ça n'empêchait pas un sourire béat de se créer sur son visage.

-A ce propos, ton petit instant de gloire dans ta pathétique vie d'avorton était très amusant. Surtout la manière dont tu criais tes conneries sans même les comprendre toi-même ! J'ai connu pas mal de cons dans ton genre, gamin, qui prêchaient sans arrêt des principes d'égalité, de justice pour tous… Enfin, des discours similaires au tien pour résumer. Mai ça n'en vaut vraiment la peine. T'es encore jeune, ta carrière vient tout juste de commencer, ne perds pas ton temps sur cette voie, ou tu finiras vite bloqué.

-Sensei…

-C'est un conseil que je te donne. Va pas gâcher ton parcours pour des convictions stériles.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ça ne vaut pas le coup ?

-Les utopies sont irréalisables, voilà pourquoi, marmonna Akainu en crachant la fumée brumeuse de ses poumons. Il faudrait que le monde entier se range dans ton sens pour que ça ait une chance de tenir debout, or le monde n'ira jamais dans le sens que tu veux Coby. Il faut le faire plier à tes idées, et c'est là où j'en suis. Tu comprends ? Mais si tu t'accroches à ça je n'y peux rien, ce sera ton problème plus tard…

Les yeux du jeune marin brillaient de curiosité. C'était la première fois que l'amiral paraissait tenir une discussion honnête avec lui, et sa franchise lui donnait envie de poser toutes les questions possibles, même les plus stupides, rien que pour entendre ses réponses qui parlaient de vécu et d'expérience de soldat.

-Sensei, et les livres ? s'écria-t-il tout excité. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je les lise ?

-Très simple, c'est théorique.

-Mais on fait toujours la théorie avant la pratique nan ?

-S'entraîner te rendra plus fort, soit la pratique. Tandis que fourrer ton nez dans des vieux bouquins ne te fera que perdre du temps. Prends juste l'exemple d'un combat et tu verras ce qui est le plus utile.

-Mais je veux dire, hormis le combat, il y a aussi notre volonté de marin qui est en jeu ! Apprendre l'histoire traversée par la cause qu'on défend…

-N'a aucun intérêt.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, objecta le rose. On ne doit pas que se battre ! On se doit aussi d'être réellement impliqués dans la justice !

Cette fois-ci Akainu ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer la tête rose sur ses genoux d'un air pensif et lui souffler la fumée de son cigare à la figure, le regarder toussoter sans broncher. La détermination inébranlable qui consumait ses yeux noirs, candides, lorsqu'il parlait de ses idéaux niais était pour lui autant une source d'irritation que de questionnement. Il y avait là fort longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi curieux au sujet d'un subordonné – des gens dont il ne se préoccupait jamais d'ordinaire, juste bons à ramper comme des escargophones. Mais à trop observer sa face bête il se demandait bien quel avenir aurait son crétin dans cette Marine de plus en plus exigeante, et ce grâce à lui…

-Ne, sensei, c'est pas parce qu'on a fait l'amour que vous avez le droit de m'ignorer !

-Ferme ta grande gueule Koneko. Qui t'autorise à me parler sur ce ton ? gronda le rouge en tirant sur son oreille.

-Aïe… Je pensai qu'on avait passé ce cap de hiérarchie sensei ! Et mon nom c'est Coby, pas Koneko… pleurnicha-t-il. Vous pourriez au moins vous en souvenir…

-Tu n'es qu'un subordonné. Ton seul nom c'est « obéis ».

-Vous êtes tellement irrespectueux avec moi…

Il frotta sévèrement sa petite masse rose, ria de ses grognements à peine crédibles, puis le fit taire quand il en eut assez d'une bonne claque sur ses fesses blanches, se disant avec amertume qu'un jour, sûrement, la bestiole chétive qu'il aura érigée en soldat d'élite le poignardera dans le dos.

• • •

Coby était resté dans le bureau jusqu'à ce que le chien rouge mette en suspens leur échange qui laissait pour lui présager de meilleures conditions, même s'il en doutait fortement : Akainu n'était pas un instructeur, il le lui rappelait chaque infime seconde, et il n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de changer. Son départ lui avait laissé un poids ronflant sur la conscience. Qu'est-ce que je fais pour le livre ? s'était demandé le sergent en remontant son pantalon. Si je lui avoue il me le fera payer sûrement, alors que si je le garde… Un soupçon de doute s'imposa à sa réflexion. Pour tout le mal qu'avait fait Akainu il ne lui devait rien ! Encore moins sa franchise quand lui était si énigmatique sur ses doctrines.

Le souvenir morbide de cette flaque sanguinolente lui trottait dans la tête, s'étendait comme un virus en lui et tachait ses mains de rouge. Il se sentait coupable, et cette culpabilité le rongeait. Les pieds du jeune homme suivirent un chemin mémorisé jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où il observa avec autant de déshonneur le corps de la rousse allongée sur le ventre. Même depuis la porte il pouvait juger l'immense brûlure qui creusait le centre de son dos. Un haut-le-cœur le pria de s'en aller, mais il resta bien campé sur ses deux pieds fragiles, et nota avec espoir la présence de l'amiral Aokiji auprès de la patiente.

Le regard du faisan était tel deux grandes ailes bleues qui couvaient la blessure faite par Akainu. Sa figure paternelle sur la sentinelle le mit mal à l'aise au seuil de l'infirmerie. Le sergent rebroussa chemin le coeur lourd, mais néanmoins l'esprit convaincu. L'influence sordide de l'amiral rouge sur les mentalités avait assez duré.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hey !**

Merci à Larem-Akira, Precky-chan et Feather-Rainbow pour leurs reviews ! Ça fait du bien de revenir dans la communauté TT^TT

 **Mention des petites sentinelles de Larem-Akira x3** (comme tu peux le voir j'ai été fidèle à mes horaires huhu...)

 **Et sur ce bonne lecture. Je vais aller fusionner avec mon lit.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

« Les serments d'amour sont comme les vœux des marins, on les oublie après l'orage. »

John Webster

• • •

Les horloges du quartier général n'avaient plus été les mêmes depuis cet incident. En effet, leur cliquetis était plus bruyant. Chaque pièce disposant d'un cadran dénigrait farouchement sa présence à grands coups d'aiguille, comme s'il fut devenu après ça l'ennemi juré du temps. Et cette course contre-la-montre au détour des couloirs faisait battre son coeur à cent à l'heure.

Ses joues rouges et moites créaient un mélange de confusion et de peine dans les yeux de son partenaire blond, attablé au bureau qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Il se retourna, l'avant-bras allongé sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Alors, tu t'es décidé à aller voir l'amiral Aokiji ? demanda-t-il les lèvres pincées.

-J'ai changé d'avis.

Ses sourcils s'arrondirent autour d'un "quoi" choqué. Il saisit la branche de ses lunettes teintées comme s'il craignait qu'elles tombent de son nez.

-Comment tu peux soi-disant changer d'avis ? Il n'est pas supposé être instructeur, et surtout pas avec de telles méthodes !

-Mais c'est fait, et personne ne va arranger ça. Sengoku se prépare à quitter son poste et Akainu à le réclamer. Mes plaintes ne valent rien en ce moment, et c'est pas le plus important qu'on ait à gérer.

-Alors ça va juste se passer comme si de rien n'était ?

-Pour le moment, oui. Un tournoi va être réalisé pour départager les premières places du classement. Sakazuki m'a dit que je n'aurai pas le temps d'atteindre le palier qualifiable du fait de mon état, mais qu'il était tout de même possible de m'inscrire en candidat libre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

-J'ai dit non évidemment. Mais c'est Sakazuki, il m'inscrira que je le veuille ou non. Borsalino n'a pas arrêté de rabaisser mon statut et ce serait une manière pour lui de prendre sa revanche personnelle en démontrant sa soi-disante capacité à améliorer le niveau des recrues. Je ne peux pas permettre de perdre un seul round s'il m'oblige à y participer…

-Mais il t'aidera, n'est-ce pas ? T'envoyer comme ça avec les sentinelles, c'est comme te jeter dans une arène aux lions !

-Comme s'il allait m'aider… soupira le rose. Il n'a même pas voulu me parler de stratégie, ou de quoi que ce soit… (Ses genoux mous lâchèrent au-dessus de son lit.) Je sais plus quoi faire Hermep. J'ai aucune chance de gagner contre une sentinelle ! Mais si je perds, il ne va pas se priver de faire de ma vie un enfer, il pourrait même me renvoyer…

Il se recroquevilla, les jambes pliées contre sa poitrine, à l'idée même de perdre tout ce à quoi il aspirait par le simple caprice d'un tyran sur qui il avait eu la malchance de tomber. Une ombre réconfortante s'adossa avec la sienne sur le mur. Il peinait à contenir ses larmes face à l'air compréhensif et impuissant qu'arborait l'autre soldat, comme si sa peine était entièrement partagée. Et dans un même mouvement, il s'écroula dans ses bras grands ouverts prêts à l'accueillir et versa sur les épaules blanches de son uniforme un concentré de tristesse pure. Ses sanglots et hoquets saccadés trempaient de liquides le tissu vierge tandis que son propriétaire apaisait de son mieux le cauchemar qui le rongeait chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Lentement, Hermep put sentir le vif à-coup de ses hoquets se détendre, comme s'il fondait presque dans ses bras. Il cessa alors de câliner entre ses doigts les mèches rose et bercer les sanglots de son fidèle ami, pour plutôt lui faire face. Ses larmes avaient creusées des sillons sur ses joues rouges, appuyés par son regard injecté de sang : de ses sourires éclatants il n'en restait qu'un désarroi contagieux. Le blond empoigna alors fermement ses frêles épaules, convaincu d'une soudaine rage incandescente qui lui faisait croire à l'impossible.

-Je vais te libérer Coby, je te le promets… susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Ses mâchoires se durcirent comme de la pierre devant la fragilité épiant avidement ses petites lèvres prêtes à s'effriter de chagrin. Il serra les dents, indécis, remuant malgré lui des pensées inavouables que l'impatience annihila aussi brutalement qu'un coup d'épée sur le crâne. Incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses mains affamées blotties sur la nuque du sergent, il scella promptement son serment contre sa bouche saumâtre et en pénétra de force l'entrée. Hermep ne sentait absolument plus rien dans ses membres, tel que l'univers s'était figé autour d'eux l'espace d'un instant avant que Coby ne le repousse, faisant à nouveau vivre la douleur dans sa poitrine. Son regard empreint de peur et de dégoût le brisa en deux.

-Ne fais plus jamais ça… sanglota le rose. Et n'en parle à personne !

-Coby attends une seconde ! Je suis désolé si ça t'a surpris ! Je peux tout expliquer !

-Ne le fais pas !

En moins d'une minute le soldat en larmes s'était ressaisi et littéralement envolé du dortoir, ne laissant derrière lui aux mains désœuvrées de son ami que le vide à contempler.

• • •

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques devant ma porte, le bleu ? Que je sache je ne t'ai pas convoqué aujourd'hui, dit l'amiral en lui crachant à la figure des gerbes de fumée.

Coby retint tant bien que mal son envie de vomir face à l'odeur âcre et déglutit péniblement.

-Je vous attendais… Le tournoi approche et je ne serai pas prêt à temps. La moindre des choses si vous comptez m'inscrire serait de me donner une chance, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Alors tu es enfin déterminé à battre les sentinelles, malgré tes petits scandales ?

-La question n'est pas de les battre mais de vous donner raison, répliqua timidement le soldat. Vous n'avez plus rien à prouver en tant qu'amiral, mais moi, j'ai une carrière à construire. Manifestement les choses resteront ainsi un moment alors je… ce serait plus pratique si vous m'aidiez à remporter la victoire. J'écouterai vos recommandations.

Le géant prit son temps pour se remplir les poumons de tabac avant de daigner baisser les yeux sur son sergent. Un sourire mauvais creusa ses joues âgées.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il te prend tout à coup… Ma foi, du moment que tu la fermes et obéis, personne ne va s'en plaindre. (Il le poussa en avant.) Discutons de tout ça dans mes appartements, j'aurai d'autres choses à te montrer.

A sa grande surprise, le sergent resta immobile comme si ses pieds furent enracinés au coeur du quartier général.

-On ne serait pas plus à l'aise, pour discuter, dans votre bureau ? soupçonna-t-il tête baissée, bien conscient que le choix du lieu n'était pas anodin.

De nouvelles vagues nuageuses s'éclatèrent sous son nez. Il détourna les yeux un moment pour éviter la fumée assommante puis les replongea aussitôt dans ceux de son supérieur. Un frisson raidit ses épaules lorsque ce dernier se mit à parler.

-Je vais te donner une bonne raison de me craindre gamin. Suis-moi. Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi c'est dans ma chambre qu'on parlera de tes conneries.

-Quoi ?

-Le bouquin que tu m'as volé par exemple. Ça te dit quelque chose ? Ou alors la soudaine insolence de ton crétin d'ami…

• • •

La chaleur étouffante qui régnait entre les quatre murs manqua de le décourager lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la pièce. Telle la cire jaunâtre d'une bougie ses traits fondirent attirés par la gravité en apercevant la gigantesque silhouette assise sur son fauteuil de cuir noir comme sur un trône. Entendre le gémissement du papier qu'il froissait doucement entre ses doigts blanchis lui rendit pleine conscience. Il s'avança imperturbable jusqu'au pupitre, ignorant bien le regard noir qui pesait sur son crâne, et y plaqua sans plus de délicatesse ce qu'il désirait remettre à l'amiral. Celui-ci observa d'un œil malvenu la feuille innocente au nom du sergent Hermep.

-J'aurai besoin de votre signature sur ce document, amiral Sakazuki, déglutit le blond.

-L'administration est là pour ça, cracha l'autre amer. Dehors.

Sans pour autant oser soutenir les éclairs qu'on lui lançait, Hermep ne prit pas ses jambes à son cou : l'odeur de brûlé empestant les murs, la même qui couvrait les vêtements de son camarade sans qu'il ne parvienne jamais à le lui reprocher, eut le don de réveiller en lui cette colère sourde qu'il taisait depuis trop longtemps.

-Je veux participer au tournoi ! clama le sergent d'une voix sûre.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec votre participation ? soupira son interlocuteur.

-Vous avez inscrit mon ami sans son consentement. Donnez-moi sa place amiral Sakazuki. Il ne sera pas remis à temps, de toute façon, et à quoi bon le regarder perdre. Vous n'y gagnez strictement rien.

Le rouge ne réprima pas un sourire en coin.

-Prendre tant de risques pour un petit pion, c'est ridicule. Le sergent Coby est remplaçable, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je le remplace sergent Hermep. Il se battra dans l'arène et c'est un privilège dont il peut être fier, plutôt que de venir se plaindre auprès de ses supérieurs comme la mauviette que vous êtes.

L'insulte fit grincer silencieusement ses mâchoires, mais il fit mine d'avoir été sourd et ne perdit pas la face.

-Mais j'ai de quoi vous convaincre amiral.

-Vraiment ?

-La promesse que si Coby se bat seul, je révélerai à tout le quartier général ce que vous faites subir à vos "assistants personnels" ! Est-ce assez ? Vous préférez que des photos fassent le tour d'une table de hauts-gradés peut-être ?

Un silence menaçant couvrit vite l'écho de ses provocs comme pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne voit rougir le poing du chien fou, dont la haine pure et viscérale criblait littéralement l'élan courageux du jeune soldat de mille balles. Malgré qu'on le saisit brutalement à la gorge dans l'espoir de lui faire regretter ses paroles, contenir un sourire victorieux face à la bête enragée était plus dur que de penser à respirer. Le parfum imbuvable de la pièce embrasée se superposa alors aux lèvres écorchées du rose, comme une évidence.

• • •

Le cliquetis aigu de ses chaînes embrassait ses hurlements sourds dans un vacarme qui rendait aveugle l'abattoir. Il agitait bras et jambes dans tous les sens comme un dément, criant à en faire saigner les murs, mais sa mobilité se résumait désormais à une dizaine de maillons de fer imbriqués les uns dans les autres. Et sur lui posé, le regard brûlant d'insanités de l'amiral à la bouche fumante.

-Avec ça, tu ne me causeras plus de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en vomissant des nuages dans sa face désenchantée. Les chaînes sont trop courtes pour te permettre de te déplacer debout, mais à quatre pattes c'est faisable. Tu seras comme un petit animal de compagnie, toujours en train de m'attendre sagement à la maison pour me faire la fête au retour.

Ses yeux, crépitants comme s'ils allaient l'avaler par les flammes, se firent plus pesants sur le visage de sa chose prête à être disciplinée une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Tu n'es pas heureux gamin ? Tu vas pouvoir ramper sur tes genoux toute la journée. Au début tu vas te rebeller, crier à tout bout de champ, essayer de t'enfuir… Et puis avec le temps, tu seras épuisé, tu ne me diras plus rien, et qui sait si tu ne finiras pas par vouloir rester ici comme un animal bien domestiqué.

-C'est ridicule… sanglota Coby en jaugeant horrifié à quel point la distance qui l'emprisonnait était courte.

-Exact. C'est ridicule qu'un gosse de ton âge employé dans la Marine se mette à voler ses supérieurs, tout ça pour quelques connaissances futiles qui n'auraient fait qu'enrayer l'esprit combatif dont il a besoin pour survivre. Est-ce que tu comprends petit ? Tu es celui qui se trompe, et contrairement à tes idées niaises j'essaie de t'inculquer un enseignement strict, qui fasse ses preuves. Que tu le rejettes je conçois, c'est bien loin de ton monde utopique d'abruti, mais tu vas t'y plier Coby, avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment contre toi. Tu resteras dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que tu me montres du respect et de la docilité. Maintenant, donne la patte.

-Quoi ? Je… non ! De toute façon quelqu'un viendra me chercher ! Je resterai pas ici !

-Donne la patte Koneko.

Les jérémiades du benjamin enchaîné par terre lui provoquèrent autant un sourire qu'un soupir agacé. Il harponna ses cheveux sans prévenir, bascula sa tête en arrière et rapprocha de ses joues rouges à force de se débattre son cigare, dont l'extrémité sembla alors se consumer plus vite, comme si les cendres brûlaient d'envie de choir sur sa peau laiteuse.

-Pourquoi tu t'obstines gamin ? Tu ne vois donc pas ? Tu es seul, personne ne risque de s'inquiéter pour toi, puisque tu n'es même plus censé être au quartier général. (Il agita son cigare fumant au-dessus de son visage, y faisant alors tomber quelques poussières.) Ce ne serait pas dommage de te réduire en cendres ? Tu sais, je commençai à croire un minimum en ton avenir d'officier, mais manifestement ton comportement prouve que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un criminel.

-Un criminel ? s'étouffa le plus jeune. Ce n'était qu'un livre ! Un seul livre !

-Les gens comme toi sont un poison gamin. Avec cet air naïf et idiot, tu n'éveilles la méfiance de personne, pourtant tes conneries peuvent corrompre lentement une nouvelle génération de nos soldats. Ce n'est pas tolérable. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que je brûle ta langue, avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de dégâts ?

-S'il vous plaît, je n'ai rien fait de mal !

-Voleur et menteur dans ce cas. Je ne vais certainement pas te traiter comme un subordonné, tu es bien plus inférieur que ça à présent. Tu sais, les animaux marqués n'oublient jamais à qui ils appartiennent. Peu importe qu'ils s'enfuient ou se rebellent la douleur et les souvenirs qui les lient à leur maître en font des prisonniers. C'est à peu près ce que tu es. Essayer de t'en débarrasser c'est inutile, donne la patte.

Les cendres éteintes sur sa joue semblèrent tout à coup raviver leurs flammes. Leur brûlure le vit défiguré, sa peau coulant comme de la cire sur ses genoux pliés, arrachant à son visage juvénile sa seule enveloppe charnelle. Il ouvrait ses mâchoires, terrifié, puis les refermait aussitôt ne sachant que dire alors que des veinures salées se répandaient sur sa face. Un courant électrique s'empara de ses mains inertes consacrées l'une à l'autre par cette vulgaire chaîne de bagnard qui lui rappelait amèrement celles qui capturaient la jugulaire des bêtes devenues trop féroces, comme si lui le fut. Et il leva machinalement les pattes pour les poser sagement sur le genou de l'amiral, s'offusquant trop tard d'avoir obéi rien qu'au son de sa voix et à des mois de conditionnement militaire. Sa grimace de pris au dépourvu fit le bonheur du rouge, qui épousseta sa joue couverte de cendres d'un geste léger.

-Il a fallu que je me répète plus d'une fois pour que tu obéisses, dit-il sur un ton exaspéré trahissant le sentiment d'empathie qu'il avait installé en le touchant. Tu trouves ça normal Koneko ?

-N-non…

-Monte sur le lit. Tout de suite.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur comme si on lui demandait l'impossible, mais il se résolut vite, se dressa sur ses genoux rose à force de frotter avec le sol, et enfonça ses coudes dans le matelas. Le bruissement métallique de ses chaînes lui donnait l'impression gênante d'avoir du plomb dans les bras et les jambes. A peine eut-il réussi à déplier ses membres inférieurs qu'il sentit déjà un poids imaginaire l'accabler de se rasseoir. Ses genoux flageolants s'apprêtaient à se dérober sous lui quand deux mains monstrueusement familières agrippèrent soudainement ses hanches pour le hisser debout, puis le faire fondre à quatre pattes dans les draps.

Un hoquet surpris l'étrangla lorsqu'il découvrit par milliers de picotements le gant chaud toujours libre de braver sa pudeur, traçant du doigt le renfoncement de ses omoplates, la courbure de son dos alors qu'il se cambrait exagérément pour plaire à ses regards, jusqu'à happer son bassin offert au plafond. De son autre main le géant rouge gratifiait sa tête de caresses plus péniblement possessives que tendres. Plus ses doigts passaient dans ses mèches et plus il sentait son crâne s'alourdir, s'embourber dans les couvertures, prêt à traverser la carcasse du lit.

Ses poumons se gonflaient d'oxygène contaminé. Il le sentait aspirer de l'intérieur ses dernières volontés de se débattre et avec elles sa rage de partir. Tout se passait comme dans son bureau, songeait-il avec dégoût et amertume. Les mêmes contacts, la même passion de le briser.

Akainu lui crachait des ordres à la figure, ponctuant ses phrases d'une menace cinglante s'il rechignait à obéir dans l'immédiat, ou alors félicitant sa docilité abrutie à bouche ouverte qu'il se devait de compléter.

Cette pression infernale sur sa poitrine qui s'ajoutait aux mains de charbon et aux chaînes de fer arrivait presque à lui faire oublier qu'il avait encore un libre-arbitre, et le droit de ne pas capituler.

L'amiral empoigna tout à coup sa nuque, arrachant un cri strident au benjamin terrifié qui à son contact s'était pétrifié, et lui fit plonger les yeux de force dans ses pupilles noires, folles de le voir souffrir.

-J'imagine que tu seras plus calme dans un jour ou deux… Mais là, déplora-t-il, je te trouve encore trop agité Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien Koneko.

Son cœur se mit à frapper fort contre ses côtes, fit battre ses tempes et l'incita malgré lui à répondre.

-Ne me donnez pas de surnom, murmura-t-il tête baissée, je ne suis pas votre animal de compagnie. Faites comme tout le monde, prenez un chien ou un chat ! Un humain si ça vous plaît tant… J'en connais pas mal qui se feraient un plaisir de vous lécher les bottes…

-Tu ne tenais pas ce genre de propos la dernière fois.

Un frisson chevaucha ses épaules. La sensation du bureau sous son ventre, et de ses pieds qui ne touchaient plus le sol comme s'il était au paradis s'imposa aussitôt à son esprit. Il s'ébroua.

-Ça n'avait rien à voir !

-Comment le dire ? fit le vétéran ironique. Tu étais très euphorique pour une victime, tu ne trouves pas ? Si tu en doutes, il y a moyen de te rafraîchir la mémoire…

Sans qu'il eut besoin de réponse, Akainu se pencha tout contre le sergent, son ventre côtoyant légèrement le dos nu dont la peau blanchâtre était éclaboussée d'ecchymoses colorées, et serra fermement ses mâchoires médisantes entre ses mains pour les redresser. Il se délecta alors de sa grimace désabusée et du gémissement qu'il poussa à être tiraillé dans tous les sens comme une poupée qu'on remplacerait à l'instant où on verrait la lourde déchirure dans ses tissus.

Comme un écho déchirant aux paroles de l'amiral, Coby bougea à peine lorsqu'il noya ses doigts empestant le tabac dans sa bouche : cette obsession à laquelle il ne résistait pas avait littéralement fait fondre son cerveau. Ses mâchoires s'écartaient d'elles-mêmes, sans même besoin de fulminer ou de gronder, et il accueillait bouche grande ouverte sa main toute entière, frottant avec un désir honteux son bassin contre celui de son supérieur pendant que celui-ci redécouvrait la forme de ses dents et le relief de son palais.

Des soupirs indécents fuyaient la barrière posée par son bâillon de chair tandis que ses hanches mémorisaient par cœur la proéminence croissante, comprimée sous le pantalon rouge. Une salive chaude empêtrait sa muselière dans sa gorge et ensemençait son menton. Rapidement le benjamin comprit qu'on n'avait pas l'intention de soulager sa frustration, mais de la faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Ainsi il eut beau lustrer fougueusement la protubérance ou faire crier ses chaînes pour l'appeler, l'amiral restait impassible face à ses furieuses tentatives. Il envoya s'écraser dans le cendrier son cigare seulement à moitié consumé : la fumée engourdissait trop le sergent à son goût, or il le voulait pleinement conscient de ses actes cette fois.

L'irritation ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître sur les traits juvéniles de son captif. Ses hanches mouraient d'impatience de s'unir aux siennes et ses doigts griffaient les draps dans l'attente d'un geste de sa part. Akainu le laissa s'épuiser en questions et gémissements simultanés sans rien dire. Son silence intensifiait la portée de ses soupirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit muet à son tour, et essoufflé.

-Ça y est ? Tu ne veux déjà plus rien me dire ? marmonna le vétéran en remplissant toujours les mâchoires du jeune homme.

-Hnn…

-Ça ne nous mène pas à grand-chose si tu t'obstines à nier que tu es consentant.

Il retira sa main, libérant l'espace pour la langue du rose.

-Ça vous arrangerait bien que je le sois… cracha ce dernier en se palpant les joues pour chasser la douleur.

-C'est ton devoir envers la Marine. Si tu n'es pas capable de l'accomplir en silence, tu ferais tout aussi bien de partir.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ma loyauté… Et la Marine ne m'a pas demandé de me déshabiller que je sache…

-Tu recommences déjà à me répondre. Est-ce que tu ne fais jamais de progrès Koneko ? Tu préfères souffrir continuellement ?

-Plutôt que me faire dresser et humilier, oui !

La bouche de l'amiral s'incurva, tel qu'il retenait un sourire à son captif.

-Ça promet d'être amusant. Je peux toutefois te garantir que tu ne tiendras plus jamais le même discours sergent.

-Essayez amiral… Vous pouvez tout me prendre mais pas mon rêve.

-Ton rêve dépendra bientôt de ta capacité à m'obéir. Sur tes genoux maintenant, il est impératif que tu sois docile envers tes supérieurs hiérarchiques.

-C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !

-Qui s'en préoccupe ?

Le géant saisit d'une main sa cuisse frêle, et de l'autre étrangla sa gorge trop mince pour supporter la pression titanesque. Ses piètres geignements devenus muets dans sa bouche asservie au silence il vit ses jambes se faire écarter contre son gré, et plus qu'il n'en était capable lorsque la douleur redessina les traits de son visage. Il avait le souffle coupé, littéralement, autant du fait que ça fasse si mal que de ses hanches pratiquement collées aux siennes. Comme si elles ne lui obéissaient plus elles épousaient spontanément la forme des paumes de son agresseur, ce dernier mordant avec avidité le croquant de ses oreilles. Le rose peinait à crier. Ses coups de mâchoire effrénés l'étiraient en pièces détachées qu'il détruisait bout à bout. Quant à ses doigts ils pianotaient cruellement sur ses boutons de chair, l'air d'attendre la fissure sur sa poitrine, qui ne tarda pas à se montrer lorsque le sergent, hors d'haleine et brisé jusqu'à ses plus minuscules recoins, larmoya qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

-Faites ce que vous voulez… se résigna Coby. De toute façon vous y arriverez que je résiste ou pas.

-Et bien, ça n'aura pas duré très longtemps cette petite rébellion.

Il soupira au-dessus de la nuque blanche marquée par sa dentition, et y déposa un baiser cuisant doublé d'un sourire carnassier.

-C'est très bien, articula-t-il. Puisque tu commences enfin à comprendre on va pouvoir à l'étape supérieur, qu'en dis-tu ?

-…

-Pas la peine d'avoir peur gamin, ce n'est rien qui puisse te faire mal. Considère-le comme un cadeau de ma part. Tu l'as amplement mérité.

Le chien rouge lui asséna quelques petites claques sur le bassin pour l'inciter à le rejoindre au bord du lit, ce qu'il fit grommelant clopin-clopant sur ses poignets et chevilles enchaînés. Sa moue déconfite muta en une expression vacillant entre peur et surprise quand on le prit par les aisselles et l'assit entre les genoux de l'amiral. Il se recroquevilla et ferma subitement les cuisses, moqué par le regard qui brûlait l'arrière de son crâne. Il inspecta craintif l'angoisseux tiroir ouvert d'où la main plongée de son geôlier prélevait une quelque bande de cuir bleutée qu'il distinguait mal, dont l'unique œil doré agressait sa rétine. L'immense poitrail qui couvrait son pauvre dos bloqua sa fuite inespérée.

-Je ne veux pas de ça ! supplia-t-il en faisant battre sa queue de poisson inoffensive sur les jambes bétonnées.

Le géant ne tint pas compte de ses dernières pleurnicheries. Un mot de sa part suffit à anéantir l'agitation de son plus jeune, et l'étendre sagement contre sa poitrine le cou bien en évidence comme s'il attendait paisiblement qu'on le lui tranche ou l'embrasse sous les oreilles. Coby eut l'impression de sentir sa peau brûler sous ses yeux totalement désœuvrés lorsque le cuir du collier vint s'unir aux formes fragiles de son cou, complétant ainsi son attirail de bagnard par un vulgaire carcan de chaton. Les mains de l'homme-lave à l'odeur immuable des cigares qu'elles tenaient venaient conforter ce sentiment d'être immolé par un cadeau empoisonné tandis qu'il calculait la mince distance entre sa trachée et l'asphyxie qu'allait provoquer cette clochette bruyante bien après l'avoir rendu fou de rage.

-Tu ne respires pas ? demanda Akainu en finissant de boucler l'attache.

-Comment je pourrais… suffoqua le sergent.

-Regarde. (Il inséra deux doigts entre sa peau et le cuir bleu.) Ça ne t'étranglera pas. Ou alors c'est devenu un réflexe ? railla-t-il lorsqu'il aperçut soudain ses poumons se gonfler sous sa grimace surprise. Décidément il va falloir corriger toutes tes mauvaises habitudes.

Son rare sourire mit mal à l'aise le benjamin recroquevillé sur ses jambes. Il bascula en arrière sa tête rose et rougissante, et happa fougueusement ses petites lèvres entrouvertes. Son regard s'était vidé. Cette absence de vie dans ses yeux creux ne trahissait cependant pas les étincelles de peur qui y survenaient au son du grelot : le carillon aigu semblait lui tuer les tympans à mesure que les baisers assidus du chien rouge enfiévraient sa langue. Et mêlé à la cacophonie de ses chaînes hurlantes ses traits se crispaient d'agacement sous les assauts virulents qui finirent par l'emporter sur sa raison et le renverser sur le ventre bouillant de son aîné qui s'était allongé pour lui laisser la place de bouger.

Coby jaugea nerveux le relief qui se dessinait entre ses jambes disposées en triangle. Il saisit instinctivement la boucle de ceinture qui gênait la proéminence palpitante de désir et la défit, jetant simultanément des coups d'œil de plus en plus impatients, tel qu'au moment où l'amiral saisit ses hanches, il était inconscient d'avoir déjà baissé son propre vêtement sur ses cuisses.

Une insanité profonde dardait le bout de sa langue entre ses lèvres, que ses gémissements teintaient aux couleurs de l'obscène. Ses doigts maladroits retraçant le relief de ses muscles saillants d'un trait enfantin engendraient la surprise et l'amusement de son amant, dont le torse était désormais imprégné aux mains de sa chose lentement soumise à ses désirs dépassant de loin sa volonté de partir.

Remontant ses clavicules, il longea complètement absorbé la ligne souple de son cou musculeux, et stoppa sous sa bouche son dessin érotique. L'hésitation naïve et impatiente qui se lisait sur ses traits juvéniles froncés et ses doigts soudainement crispés nourrissait inconsciemment la passion malsaine de son vis-à-vis mordillant sans demande les phalanges qui se présentaient au seuil de ses lèvres. Coby poussa un cri en même temps que résonna son grelot jaune. Tantôt ses doigts étaient aspirés, tantôt ils étaient dévorés. Cette lave translucide les engluant empêtrait aussi ce qu'il lui restait de conscience, si bien que comme son aîné il regardait avec une sage exaltation sa main profiter du lit chaud qu'offrait la bouche de son partenaire. Ce dernier ne le laissa alors qu'un court instant s'extasier au-dessus de sa gorge. Il mordit l'index blanc qui chatouillait l'intérieur de ses joues et empoigna sans prévenir la verge tendue de son sergent.

Dès qu'il eut débuté un mouvement de va-et-vient, une palpitation fulgurante secoua son corps de toute part, faisant grelotter sa peau laiteuse et retentir son infernale clochette au cou dont le carillon acéré rythmait l'enivrante progression de sa main, qui oscillait lentement de haut en bas pour le faire languir. Le plaisir coulait déjà à flot sur les pommettes rouges d'effort de son chaton aliéné quand il s'empara de ses hanches et les fit siennes en l'empalant brusquement sur son membre. Ses gémissements de douleur se confondaient à merveille avec le tintement endiablé du grelot qu'il secouait frénétiquement lors de ses va-et-vient verticaux sur le bas-ventre ambitieux de le briser en deux du géant. Ce dernier cherchant à atteindre le paroxysme de son propre plaisir avec le lubrique jouet à sa disposition, il happa ses hanches frémissantes à son seul contact et se redressa. Son buste surplombant de loin la silhouette anémiée du jeune soldat, celui-ci sursauta incapable de bouger sous l'ombre gigantesque qui agrippait ses chairs et les palpait en main sans autre forme d'estime à son égard. Le chien fou peinait à refréner son appétit incandescent tandis qu'il broyait le bassin de Coby à des coups de rein trop enragés pour lui, mastiquait ses oreilles comme des osselets et se délectait du doux hurlement de son grelot, que pour mieux entendre il forçait le sergent à adopter une cadence débridée qui ne faisait qu'une bouchée de lui.

Son front suintait de toute l'énergie qu'il dépensait à suivre les mains dominatrices de l'amiral. Sa respiration haletante était si forte qu'elle aurait pu couvrir les râles de plaisir de ce dernier dont le fantasme se complétait à mesure qu'il abrasait sauvagement les flancs du sergent. Un tintement de grelot au cou de son chaton sonna son apogée tandis qu'il embrassait ses joues rose et moites, et offrait à ses entrailles sa semence lactescente et à sa langue sa salive chaude pour réconforter ses larmes de douleur sous le carillon doré qui avait fait sa jouissance.

L'amiral s'échoua sur les coussins, vidé de ses forces, en même temps que le plus jeune s'écroula littéralement sur sa poitrine, agonisant entre ses mâchoires sans réussir à dépasser la symphonie cruelle de son collier accompagnant leur chute. De grandes mains se positionnèrent sur sa taille, usée jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à peine y sentir autre chose que son calvaire de subordonné, et sur sa nuque humide. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à ignorer cet agaçant grelot, il fut surpris de remarquer l'essoufflement du grand torse qui lui faisait face, et comme il le tenait près, d'une poigne toujours aussi rude et possessive. En levant le menton, il lui sembla apercevoir un large sourire fier et inquiétant couvrir ses lèvres tandis qu'il le broyait dans son étreinte, attendant que Morphée s'y joigne.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hey !** Ouais, je suis encore en vie.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Désolé je poste à 2h du mat' j'ai un peu la flemme de faire des remerciements personnels, mais l'intention y est, et ça c'est _beau_.

Chapitre extrêmement long, alors n'ayez pas froid aux yeux.

 **Et sur ce bonne lecture. _I'm out._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

« Quand les autorités défendent l'idée que le sexe est un péché, il y a une importante leçon à retenir : ne pas faire l'amour avec les autorités. »

Matt Groening

• • •

"Je veux la parfaite Justice." Il s'en était convaincu, et se l'était répété à chaque bref instant de doute depuis le premier jour où on lui avait permis d'endosser la lourde responsabilité qu'est celle d'un marine. Toutes ces années de labeur malgré un jeune âge avaient forgé au sein de sa pensée une ligne très précise à ne pas franchir, telle un fil si mince qu'on le couperait par accident, et qui représentait à ses yeux la limite entre un bien et un mal, parfois indissociables. Sa justesse d'esprit et son penchant le plus faible.

Elle était pauvre en comparaison à l'immensité des méfaits qu'il avait observés lâchement, du nombre de camarades en bleu et blanc qui l'avaient franchie, des milliers de criminels jouant des lacunes de leur système pour se cacher de leurs regards, aveuglés par l'éclat du drapeau qu'ils revendiquent.

Il voulait plus que tout au monde la parfaite Justice. Celle qui marcherait le long du fil, observant d'un œil révolté les plus méprisables sans jamais se laisser influencer par la noirceur de leurs regards, ou la cupidité des dragons qui se peignent de blanc et s'isolent de l'humanité pour dissimuler la véritable couleur de leur or. Celle qui est juste envers tous les peuples. Celle qui ne tombe pas.

Pas comme il était tombé aux pieds de l'amiral.

Coby suffoquait intérieurement, littéralement écrasé sous le poids de l'homme avachi sur son dos. Son corps le recouvrait tout entier tant il était immense, et embrassait avec une insistance brutale la courbure de ses hanches, en dépit de toutes ses exclamations, et de toutes ses larmes facilement vaincues.

Le tout se passa très lentement, et il cria, comme la veille, mais le résultat fut le même. Et sa résistance toute aussi faible.

L'air était irrespirable maintenant qu'il se sentait brûlé et sali de l'intérieur, le poussant à se redemander si c'était l'homme à ses côtés qui le rendait si impur ou bien le mal qui émanait de lui – cette imbuvable et détestable colère dans sa façon de parler, dans sa gestuelle, dans tout son être. Et cette même colère qui déposait des germes dans son coeur chaque fois qu'il le prenait dans ses bras, mais qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas d'exister.

Ainsi il n'avait d'abord pas su quoi dire quand le soldat s'était relevé sur ses frêles genoux pour balayer violemment la main qui explorait de nouveau les coins les plus pudiques de son enveloppe, puis l'avait sévèrement réprimandé pour s'être débattu. Il n'y avait pas de raison à ce qu'on le rejette après tout : il était un amiral réputé, reconnu dans le monde entier par ses implacables verdicts, qui oserait repousser ses avances ? Il faudrait être fou ou suicidaire.

Strangulation, pluie de coups, du moment qu'il ne perdait pas de sang, tout semblait bien aller. Tout allait bien d'ailleurs dans les yeux d'Akainu. Sa souffrance avait l'air de l'apaiser.

Mais aujourd'hui et pour une fois qu'il l'autorisait à se départir de ces chaînes qui l'humiliaient tant à quatre pattes, Coby était ivre de bonheur. Excité comme il ne l'avait jamais vu, enfin libre de bouger ses membres, il n'écoutait plus rien à ce que lui disait l'amiral, tel que sa première action en liberté fut d'essuyer de ses lèvres la sensation collée de ses baisers enflammés, comme s'il espérait en vain le chasser de son esprit, puis, de lui administrer un regard noir. S'il avait pu courir dans la salle de bain nettoyer ses entrailles de sa semence dans la foulée, il l'aurait fait aussi.

Faire appel à leur relation de supérieur et de subordonné et aux obligations qui lui incombent n'avait plus aucun effet sur le rose, qui se sentant alors complètement exempté de son commandement se plaisait à redécouvrir d'un air immature la sensibilité de ses muscles en plein saut. Il bondissait partout où il le pouvait, allant jusqu'à saccager les draps impeccables par ses allers-retours sautillants sous l'oeil courroucé du chien rouge. Ses aboiements arbitraires indifféraient Coby pour la première fois. Il se sentait libre, et il tenait à le prouver.

Mais la fatigue commença tôt à le rattraper. Rien que courir à travers la chambre le mettait hors d'haleine, ou plutôt les passions malsaines de son vis-à-vis avaient déjà pris soin de l'épuiser des nuits durant, comme s'il prévoyait un jour qu'il ne sautille comme maintenant et dévorait ses forces en prévision chaque soir, pour qu'il ne saute jamais trop haut, et jamais assez loin pour partir.

Lorsqu'il se sentit à bout de souffle, la gorge en feu, le front suintant et la poitrine battant ses côtes, il se rendit volontairement aux pieds de Sakazuki, et cette fois-ci l'écouta hurler.

Ses oreilles en bourdonnèrent toute la nuit, dans ses bras. Ce fut si puissant que son cerveau avait imprimé chaque décibel, et qu'il réécoutait en boucle l'enregistrement composé de toutes les insultes et de toutes les critiques qu'il avait prononcées à son égard. Ce n'était pas une surprise que l'amiral lui vouait une haine sans égale, et un dégoût tel qu'il ne pouvait pas le regarder sans penser à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui infliger – c'était la version de Coby. Sinon, pourquoi le séquestrer ? L'écarter de ses amis et du monde entier ?

Alors toute la nuit il avait somnolé sans vraiment succomber aux célestes appas de Morphée, contraint d'écouter à répétitions un modèle de la justice, un amiral, blâmer toute son existence et toutes ses idées d'ordre. Son oreiller avait tellement absorbé de larmes ce soir-là qu'il avait mis des heures à sécher. Le bras possessif autour de sa taille n'était pas pour le réconforter, si ce n'est lui infliger la peine supplémentaire de sa présence.

Puis pendant un moment, Akainu cessa de venir s'occuper de lui, prétextant que ses réunions lui prenaient du temps, et c'est Kizaru qui prit le relais. Le singe était plus compatissant avec la douleur de son enfermement, mais il se demandait quand même pourquoi le rouge l'évitait comme la peste. Peut-être était-il tout simplement ennuyé de sa révolte ? Il aimait soumettre les gens et les voir soumis à lui, alors ce devait être frustrant de constater que rien ne fonctionnait sur un pauvre sergent par la simple force de ses convictions.

Avec Borsalino, ses journées étaient déjà plus égayées. Il n'arrivait pas encore à produire le moindre rire, pas même le plus petit éclat, mais au moins ils se voyait souffler du nez face à sa nonchalance, ses pitreries et ses vaines tentatives de séduction. Le singe jaune parvenait à lui faire croire rien que par son naturel qu'il pourrait un jour s'accoutumer à ce sordide endroit, se sentir ici comme chez lui. Et c'était bien pour cela que Coby le trouvait d'autant plus détestable. Sans compter qu'il était proche du rouge, lui soufflait à l'oreille des idées qu'il savait que le chien réaliserait, faisant de lui un acteur irréfutable de son malheur, et il ne le niait même pas. Toutefois, il était blessé que Kizaru n'éprouve lui aussi aucun remord.

• • •

L'homme-lave recommença à passer le tiers de ses journées dans ses appartements, où le sergent s'ennuyait à mourir. Tout était morose dans le paysage qu'il apercevait le long des murs, sur le visage de son violeur. Finalement, il regrettait bien les grimaces de Borsalino.

Au contact du rouge il n'arrivait à cultiver qu'une colère sourde que son aîné faisait mine de ne pas voir grandir. Ce poison vicieux ancré en sa poitrine l'aveuglait dès qu'il était dans la chambre, tel qu'il ne voyait plus que sa silhouette se mouvoir de part et d'autre de la pièce, désenchantait ses rares moments de bonheur, et abhorrait avec plus d'intensité qu'il ne l'eut cru possible la personne de l'amiral Akainu. Cette haine nouvelle avait apporté, outre de plus de désagréments à sa situation, l'idée à chérir qu'un jour il serait capable de fermer cette maudite porte derrière lui par ses propres moyens !

C'était en premier lieu Akainu lui-même qui avait discrètement émis cette hypothèse : la manière dont il scrutait son corps tout entier à la loupe lorsqu'il rentrait de réunion dernièrement l'avait toujours laissé perplexe. Il l'immobilisait quelque part, soulevait sa longue chemise sur son corps nu, et palpait ses manches, avant de soupirer l'air soulagé.

Pourquoi ce regard ? Que cherchait-il ? Coby en était venu à la conclusion simple qu'il avait sous la main de quoi se libérer seul. Une blessure assez profonde avec une lame de rasoir, après tout, et c'était à la liberté ou la mort de venir le cueillir, si personne n'arrivait à temps.

Mais ce n'était pas de se mutiler son objectif.

• • •

Hermep revint au bureau le pas allongé, la silhouette fine et la démarche irréprochable. Son attitude sûre, non contente d'agacer l'amiral envahi chaque jour par plus de paperasse, témoignait une certaine confiance. Ainsi, il se présenta sans plus attendre au pied du large pupitre et démarra un violent jeu de répliques :

-On dirait que ces dossiers vous prennent énormément de temps, amiral Sakazuki. Mais c'est étrange, vous semblez être le seul haut-gradé à crouler sous le travail. Votre assistant personnel aurait-il pris congé un peu tôt ?

-Dehors !

-Si nous ne sommes tous que des pions à votre avènement, ayez au moins la décence de nous utiliser à bon escient amiral ! Vous avez de la chance que Coby se préoccupe de votre image, et de celle de la Marine ! Sinon tout le monde serait déjà au courant de vos perversions.

-Mes perversions… Quel terme dégradant pour désigner ce pour quoi votre ami me remercie… Chaleureusement, répliqua le rouge, visiblement décidé à ne pas laisser exploser sa colère. Alors, quelle est la raison de votre venue sergent, si ce n'est pas encore pour pleurnicher sur ma méthodologie ?

La réponse d'Akainu lui laissa en bouche un goût amer, car elle l'avait forcé contre son gré à imaginer ce que pouvait être cette fameuse "gratitude". Il ravala sa salive, répugné de ces images obscènes dans son esprit qui confondaient à la fois un corps aimé et un être qu'il abhorrait. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour connaître avec précision la nature de leur relation ! Mais quelle qu'elle soit, un crime est un crime, et les motivations d'un criminel ne l'intéressaient guère !

-N'essayez pas de me provoquer ! Donnez-moi juste ces papiers et je songerai à ne pas en parler !

-Songer ? C'est un peu trop approximatif à mon goût. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas tellement ce que vous auriez à raconter sergent, hormis votre incompétence bien entendu.

-Haha… Si je n'avais vraiment rien sous la main alors vous n'auriez pas paniqué la dernière fois.

-Vous vous croyez malin, les sales gosses ? cracha le rouge. Vous pensez que vous pouvez tout résoudre en jouant les chevaliers de la bonne Justice ? Le quartier général n'est pas votre cour de jeu ! Cessez de rêvasser ! Personne ici ne vous aidera, pour la simple et bonne raison que vous n'êtes que deux idiots ! Sans compter que ce que vous croyez être exceptionnel au cas de Coby, est en réalité bien plus répandu… Vous êtes juste des pions en effet, des petits moutons que l'on pioche ! C'est tombé sur votre ami, et alors ? Il est très heureux là où il est actuellement. Il ne reviendra pas.

Des lumières s'éteignirent dans sa tête. Il ferma ses paupières un instant, luttant de son mieux pour encaisser la nouvelle sans défaillir. Est-ce qu'il disait la vérité ? Il y en aurait plusieurs comme Coby ? Non, c'était impensable. La Marine affrontait une phase de corruption importante, à cause de l'après-guerre, mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'on puisse asservir de la sorte leurs propres frères d'armes ! Dans leur dos !

-Vous mentez ! Coby n'aurait jamais accepté une chose pareille !

-Je répète une dernière fois : c'est répandu chez les hauts-gradés. Les dragons célestes ont leurs esclaves, et nous avons aussi nos préférences pour nous distraire. Il ne faut pas rêver, tout le monde a un bouc émissaire.

-Si c'est vrai, alors donnez-moi des noms ! Et seulement là je vous croirai !

-Vous vous doutez bien que je ne vais pas faire ça. Voyez-le comme un moyen de décompresser, sergent Hermep, ajouta-t-il d'un calme suspect. Ce n'est rien qu'une occupation, personne n'est blessé, c'est évident.

-Alors ce n'est pas une évidence pour tout le monde ! Avant que vous ne l'isoliez comme un foutu psychopathe, balbutia le blond, Coby avait des bleus sur tout le corps ! N'est-ce pas la preuve que quelqu'un est définitivement blessé dans l'histoire ?

L'amiral haussa alors un sourcil négligent.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. A moins que… Coby vous en ait expliqué la nature avec précision, ce dont je doute fortement.

-Parce que tout ce temps vous avez fait pression sur lui ! Ce matin où il est arrivé à l'entraînement avec cette allure bizarre, et sans ses lunettes, c'était vous n'est-ce pas ? Coby n'était pas rentré. Il m'a dit que c'est parce qu'il était de garde, mais j'ai vérifié, il n'a jamais été enregistré !

-Évidemment qu'il n'a pas été enregistré, il était avec moi.

-Qu… P-pourquoi… Pourquoi ?

-Vous posez vraiment la question ? (Il croisa ses phalanges sur le bureau, un rictus mauvais au coin des lèvres.) Je conçois que c'est dur à réaliser sergent Hermep, mais ce n'est en rien quelque chose de strictement négatif. Certains acceptent l'idée mieux que d'autres, voilà tout. Coby est un élément qui a juste besoin d'être forgé de manière adaptée, soyez certain qu'il est à sa place. Personne ne le rendra plus utile que je ne le fais en ce moment.

-Il était déjà utile ! C'est l'homme le plus engagé que je connaisse !

-Rendez-moi un service, sergent Hermep.

Écartant son cigare de ses lèvres, il vomit un écran de fumée qui arriva jusqu'aux narines froncées du blond, et lui tendit les papiers qu'il demandait juste auparavant.

-Quelqu'un va prendre en charge le sergent Coby pour les prochains jours, mais comme il est impossible de déterminer s'il a ses chances au tournoi, je vous autorise à y participer. Vous ferez en sorte d'attirer l'attention des sentinelles afin qu'il s'économise pour le dernier tour. Et, le plus important… (Ses sourcils se froncèrent.) Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit de suspect, ou l'aidez d'une quelconque manière, je ferai en sorte qu'il s'en souvienne.

-Ne le touchez pas ! Vous ne pourrez pas le garder éternellement ici de toute façon… Ce n'est pas un animal. Même si vous prétendez qu'il a accepté, je n'y crois pas une seconde. Et je suis certain qu'il viendra le dire de lui-même… Vous oubliez que Coby est un soldat ! Il n'a jamais cessé de combattre de toutes ses forces, quitte à risquer sa propre vie pour celle des autres ! Quoi que vous fassiez pour l'obliger à vous écouter, il pensera toujours de vous ce qu'il pensait à Marineford ! Vous l'avez dégoûté ! Rien que votre visage pourrait lui donner envie de vomir ! Alors ne parlez pas de lui comme s'il vous appréciait vraiment ! hurla Hermep. Qu'est-ce que vous lui enseignez d'ailleurs… à Coby… à part la cruauté dont vous faites vos preuves envers des subordonnés !

-Des tas de choses, sergent. Et je n'ai jamais prétendu à un quelconque lien entre moi et votre ami.

-C'est ce que vous n'arrêtez pas de faire !

-Débattre là-dessus est une perte de temps, alors partez avant que je ne change d'avis.

-Bien sûr ! s'écria le blond. Autant éviter les sujets qui fâchent, c'est ça ? Vous ne vous attendez quand même pas à ce qu'il vous saute dans les bras, tout content de vous voir, alors que vous avez essayé de le tuer ?! Ou alors c'est la frustration d'avoir échoué le meurtre d'un homme innocent qui vous reste sur la conscience !

Un long soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. En effet, ce temps passé au chevet d'un gamin trop doux et effrayé pour le juger avec rationalité avait presque réussi à lui faire oublier la cause première de sa présence à ses côtés : un traumatisme de son œuvre, qui ruinait sa carrière et sa vie. Ils n'en avaient plus parlé depuis longtemps, et Coby n'avait pas fait une seule crise depuis le début de son enfermement. Un bon signe, entre autres, pourtant les mots d'Hermep en faisaient douter.

• • •

Au bout d'un long moment, fouillant sans relâche les draps, mettant des coups de brute dans les tiroirs fermés et les armoires inutiles à son évasion, il lui sembla que rien au monde n'était disposé à lui sauver la vie. Et son désarroi tel qu'il fut, était cependant embrassé d'un grand espoir contradictoire face à son reflet dans la glace. Son calvaire entre quatre murs nébuleux avait tellement obscurci ses traits qu'il peinait à se découvrir dans cette pénombre. Le moindre faisceau lumineux, comme un signal de détresse du sergent libre qu'il était, finissait happé par son propre mépris. Seule l'incertitude parvenait à faire briller ses lèvres, car oui, il n'était pas sûr d'un jour quitter cette pièce vivant, si bien que le baiser lointain du blond était devenu au fil des jours son dernier souvenir du monde extérieur auquel se raccrocher. Car oui, aussi, le monde derrière la porte de l'amiral Sakazuki, n'était pas le même.

Il en découvrait chaque jour un peu plus, et dernièrement, beaucoup de choses avaient changé en ce monde. C'était une vulgaire copie, une grossière interprétation de son quotidien, et qu'il appelait l'usage modèle : Akainu le réveillait aux aurores, tenait sa conscience en grippe jusqu'à minuit environ, puis se couchait avec lui ou l'exploitait encore un moment dans ses jours de "gaieté" à d'autres tâches moins conventionnelles, mais jugées à son sens très "bénéfiques" pour son éducation. En réalité, tout était prétexte à lui faire réaliser sa dépendance.

Ses chaînes l'empêchant même de se déplacer debout, on lui enlevait le haut pour qu'il puisse se laver, mais jamais le bas : il n'avait besoin que de ses mains pour travailler. Ainsi, chaque matin l'amiral le plongeait dans un bain trop chaud, patientait une demie-heure à son bureau, puis revenait le sécher, l'habiller d'une de ses chemises, qui sur sa silhouette maigre et infantile faisait plus office de robe – comme si un petit garçon avait emprunté les vêtements de son père pour jouer avec – et enfin l'asseyait, pieds enchaînés, au pupitre qui était devenu le sien à côté de la bibliothèque de sa chambre, où il demeurait le reste de la journée. De là, il passait son temps à manipuler la paperasse qui ennuyait les nerfs de l'amiral, à rédiger des copies manuscrites immenses, qui après trente secondes d'analyse insignifiante sous ses yeux noirs intransigeants, finissaient en quatre morceaux déchirés à la poubelle. Et comme si le geste n'était pas assez dégradant, le sergent se voyait en plus attribuer une gifle, dont l'humiliation plutôt que de le presser à la tâche buvait toute sa volonté cul sec, le jetant vide d'émotion en pâture d'autres horribles punitions.

Et il était alors incapable de prononcer la moindre excuse, ni de se remettre à écrire tant ses mains tremblaient au-dessus du bureau, observant désœuvré une seconde fois la paume rancunière du chien rouge embrasser ses joues de cette passion violente qui le détruisait à petit feu, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède finalement à ses recommandations.

Puis arriva un nouvel individu dont on disait qu'il était contre-amiral. Coby savait alors que jamais il n'oublierait cette rencontre singulière en dépit des mises en garde de Kizaru sur sa mystérieuse personne.

Comme il était vaguement intrigué par cette histoire, le singe avait vite cédé. Son regard luisait d'une étincelle autre que la malice, un éclair de nostalgie, tel qu'il avait accepté pour lui-même, par besoin de se remémorer ce nom qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des années. Il décrivait le titulaire ce dernier comme un homme qu'il avait rencontré en même temps qu'il faisait la rencontre d'Akainu, lorsqu'ils n'étaient tous que des officiers, ce contre-amiral étant toutefois plus jeune que leur trio. C'était selon ses dires "un type étrange toujours fourré dans les pattes d'Akainu", et Coby n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre beaucoup plus pour être gagné de frissons : à quoi pensait l'amiral ? A quoi pensait-il pour l'affubler de cet homme-là comme instructeur ? C'était d'une totale incompréhension.

D'autant plus que le jour de son arrivée au Quartier Général marqua à jamais son esprit. A peine réveillé l'amiral l'avait giflé, puis jeté dans la salle de bain, lui ordonnant de se laver méticuleusement quitte à y passer une heure entière, puis de préparer un seau. La moue interloquée du sergent avait muté en un concentré de colère, et de peine. Pour être si brut tout à coup, l'opinion de cet homme devait forcément lui importer. Or peu de gens se voyaient dotés de crédit à ses yeux, ce qui rendait alors le nom de l'étranger plus ancré à ses pensées. Dans tous les gestes, toutes les brimades du rouge, il apercevait distinctement l'impulsion qu'exerçait cet homme. Puis il comprit. Ce n'était pas qu'il fallait plaire au contre-amiral : il fallait que le contre-amiral se plaise. Et pour son bien-être, on avait mystérieusement décidé que tout dans la chambre devait être excessivement propre et stérilisée. Lui aussi.

Une grande main rugueuse se positionna contre sa nuque. Dans un soubresaut il dévisagea son tortionnaire.

-Je t'ai dit de changer d'expression !

-Je ne suis pas un robot non plus…

-Ne discute pas ! Ah, si seulement tu pouvais disparaître morveux… cracha-t-il agacé en le dévisageant. Ça nous arrangerait tous ! C'est si flagrant, impossible de cacher ça… C'est répugnant…

Un long soupir décontenancé franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, puis il céda et fit mine d'esquisser un sourire, malgré lui plus angoissé que joyeux. Ce rictus crispé sur son visage traduisait bien son ressenti : pourquoi imiter des éclats ? Pourquoi faire croire à leur invité que tout était tranquille ici, qu'on ne cachait rien de scandaleux ? De toute façon, rien n'effacerait jamais plus l'horreur qu'on avait gravée sur son visage. Il pouvait bien sourire autant qu'on le lui demanderait il dégagerait toujours, comme disait Akainu, une aura pestilentielle et fissurée, qui attise la haine et la violence de ceux qui l'approchent. Alors cette rencontre ne lui insufflait pas le moindre soupçon d'espoir, puisqu'il savait d'ores et déjà que ce contre-amiral se joindrait à Akainu, pour ensemble le détester avec la fermeté et l'arrogance qui s'imposent.

• • •

Sa rencontre s'était faite en dehors des appartements de l'amiral comme ce dernier à bout de nerfs, à essayer par tous les moyens de convaincre sa candide naïveté de se montrer à nouveau sur son faciès qu'il n'hésitait pas à insulter, se trouvait finalement déçu de la coopération mitigée du rose.

Cette première autorisation de sortie le laissait perplexe. Il avait beau recouvrer son identité et un semblant de dignité dans sa démarche fragile, la présence harcelante de son geôlier l'emprisonnait toujours dans ce même cauchemar nébuleux. Sa paume ferme contre sa nuque était telle le contact glaçant d'un pistolet sur sa tempe : il n'avait aucune chance ni aucun espoir de partir. Toutes les portes se fermaient sur son passage tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, dans le calme le plus charitable, s'accaparant en leur trajet cérémonial les regards stupéfiés des officiers en activité. Coby n'osait pas leur rendre cette attention, contrairement à son implacable veilleur qui les estimaient de la tête aux pieds pour faire taire les commérages. Le sergent déglutissait à chaque murmure se frayant un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles sourdes, priant en vain pour que ces horribles vérités n'atteignent jamais Hermep.

Akainu l'emmena aux frontières des espaces d'entraînement, où la confusion prit possession de ses cordes vocales. Au coeur de l'arène, il apercevait pour la toute première fois des sabots noirs jouer dans le sable lourd et épais de la cour, soulevé en petites éclaboussures à chacune des puissantes foulées de la bête. Ses muscles longs et gracieux semblaient être faits pour danser autour des dizaines de mannequins et de cibles disposés là de sorte à l'encercler, tant ils effectuaient cette tâche avec grâce. Sa course effrénée guidée par un mystérieux cavalier laissa le sergent bouche bée.

L'homme sur son dos avait dans les mains une rapière. La lame étant si fine, on n'aurait eu du mal à la distinguer dans ces nuages de poussière que soulevaient la marche endiablée de son cheval si les rayons solaires qui frappaient l'arène ne reflétaient pas l'acier parfait de son arme. Tout à coup, il dégaina l'épée pendue à sa ceinture et, alors que son destrier complétait un demi-cercle dans le dos de leurs adversaires imaginaires, bondit de selle pour atterrir un genou au sol, l'arme au poing, à quelques mètres seulement d'un autre soldat que l'enthousiasme n'avait pas laissé le temps à Coby de distinguer.

Les deux se jaugèrent, cette détermination dans le regard de l'un, et cette prévenance de l'autre, qui promettaient alors un affrontement dans les règles de l'art, où le cavalier amorça volontiers la première frappe. Son allure au combat donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais lâché les rênes : ses esquives étaient telles celles de son destrier, souples et efficaces face au sabre tranchant qui le ratait toujours de peu, et ses offensives d'une douceur suspecte à l'égard de son adversaire. Pourtant ce dernier respirait autant dans son regard que dans ses gestes inopérants une assurance incontestable, laissant au rose la pensée sous-jacente que les représailles du cavalier ne faisaient en réalité preuve d'aucune indulgence. Il paraissait désormais évident qu'au coeur de cette joute formelle l'officier était en réalité celui qui se portait garant de l'issue du combat. Ainsi, de leurs échanges gagnants en brutalité désespérée du fait de l'épuisement et des ambitions propres aux deux combattants, ne résulta pas la moindre goutte de sang pour abreuver le sable avide de l'arène, jusqu'à ce que l'on aperçoive finalement l'estoc du cavalier menacer de percer la trachée de l'officier déchu. Coby n'entendit que le souffle amusé de son tortionnaire lui glacer le sang, puis le rire du soldat mis à terre.

-Sensei, vous pourriez être un peu plus indulgent quand même… On vient à peine de descendre du bateau et on s'entraîne déjà, c'est de la folie !

-Nous devons rester forts Shydan, rétorqua froidement le cavalier en gratifiant son acolyte d'un coup sur la tête. Les temps sont plus durs qu'auparavant, il faut y faire face et tenir la distance ! Nous sommes indispensables au travail qu'effectue la cavalerie sur ces terres corrompues, ne te donne pas une seconde de répit ou tu mourras.

-Un jour de repos, ce n'est pas un crime…

-Silence ! Tu ne vois pas que Kai est là pour nous accueillir ? Fais encore l'ingrat et à notre retour je te nommerai palefrenier. Les insolents ne méritent que de nettoyer la merde des autres, plutôt que défendre des valeurs honorables. (Il se retourna alors promptement vers l'amiral et le sergent.) N'as-tu pas quelque chose à dire Kai ?

Coby haussa les sourcils, tournant les yeux de droite à gauche pour se demander qui répondait au nom de Kai. Son étonnement s'effondra sur le visage sévère de son geôlier.

-Je n'ai rien à ajouter, dit-il. Il semble avoir des compétences à exploiter.

Ses yeux se figèrent soudainement à l'approche du cavalier, comme si son apparition modeste, néanmoins d'une précision militaire, avait chassé l'air étouffant qui balayait l'arène. Tout comme lui l'amiral s'était raidi en découvrant l'homme statique qui leur faisait face, une main sur la garde damasquinée d'argent de sa rapière. Il était vêtu d'un tablier blanc à longueur de ses hanches, boutonné, à épaulettes et poches sur la poitrine ainsi que sous la ceinture, avec deux cordes cuivrées partant de son coeur et finissant sur l'épaule droite.

Son pantalon était assez large pour dissimuler la forme de ses cuisses. Il chaussait des bottes cirées, adaptées à l'équitation, et portait également une paire de gants, un foulard en soie noué autour du cou, et sur l'épaule gauche un drap rectangulaire aux bordures mordorées, arborant en son centre un emblème vert à tête de cheval. Coby était époustouflé de son raffinement : il n'avait jamais vu pareil uniforme dans leurs rangs, ni ce type de de décorations sur aucun haut-gradé.

Le cavalier n'adressa au sergent déconcerté qu'un bref regard qui le survola vite, pour retomber droit dans les yeux de l'amiral, qui s'était alors avancé de quelques pas, l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses longues lèvres. Ils semblaient tous deux se jauger avec nostalgie, mais on sentait l'oeil vif du chien rouge plus attentif au moindre détail, comme s'il n'avait pas vu ce visage depuis des années et craignait le moindre changement.

L'homme devant eux était de taille moyenne, tout juste assez grand pour dépasser Coby de quelques pauvres centimètres. Ses traits passés au crible fin par Akainu se révélaient être plus jeunes que ses décorations honorifiques laissaient à penser : on ne donnait pas plus d'une trentaine d'années à ce visage présomptueux, la joue barrée par une cicatrice.

Sous une masse hirsute de cheveux céruléens, piqués comme des plumes d'oiseau, des yeux fins enveloppés d'un nuage de glace et cernés de longs brins charbonneux, scrutaient chaque battement de cil, chaque respiration issue des deux corps face à lui. Il semblait posséder une claire voyance dans ses pupilles argentées, si bien qu'il ne tarda pas à grimacer sous l'impulsion intraitable de la poignée de main de l'amiral.

-Évidemment qu'il a des compétences, c'est mon élève connard ! répliqua la tête bleue. Je ne prends pas sous mon aile le premier blanc-bec tu sais ! Il a passé des tests bien plus sélectifs que ceux de ta branche de marins empotés ! La cavalerie ne tolère pas les petits foireux et les pisseuses ! Nous sommes tous des soldats d'élite, qualifiés et préparés à toute éventualité !

Coby ouvrit des yeux ronds, abruti par la familiarité qui liaient les deux gradés et l'impertinence totale du cavalier vis-à-vis du rouge, absolument pas réceptif à son insulte.

-A ce sujet, répondit-il, laisse-moi te présenter le sergent Coby. Et gamin, voici Solstice Rosenberg, contre-amiral de la Marine et actuel dirigeant de la cavalerie.

-Coby, répéta-t-il comme s'il essayait de s'approprier ces deux syllabes. C'est un nom tout juste assez court pour être agréable. Appelez-moi Sol, sergent. Les longs prénoms sont d'un ennui.

Il acquiesça timidement, et tendit une main que le contre-amiral déclina d'un signe de la tête, avant d'ordonner à son élève de s'avancer. Ce dernier se présentait plus grand que son maître, avec de surcroît un faciès dont la mâchoire virile et le nez convexe renforçaient le jeune âge. Ses yeux ambrés se posèrent furtivement sur le vétéran, il ébouriffa sa courte chevelure liliale.

-Je vais rentrer votre cheval sensei…

-Une minute Shydan. J'aimerai que tu sois témoin, ici et maintenant, de l'indifférence de la Marine vis-à-vis de notre parti. Trois ans sans nouvelles, et voilà qu'un amiral se permet de me convoquer en toute conscience que l'après-guerre nous a aussi affaiblis ! Voici la raison pour laquelle je t'ai toujours refusé une formation de marine : ce sont des putains d'égoïstes qui croient avoir le monopole de la Justice au creux de leurs mains. Aie au moins la décence Kai, de t'excuser au nom de la Marine toute entière pour ces enfantillages !

-Rends-moi un service Rosenberg au lieu de piailler sur ton petit bataillon isolé.

-Chien bâtard… rumina le cavalier. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ose me demander de te filer mon effectif, et tu peux être sûr de ne jamais me revoir !

-Prends Coby comme élève.

Sans noter la grimace du bleu et de son disciple, il saisit par les épaules le sergent éberlué et le mit sur le devant de la scène.

-J'avais mis un programme au point pour stimuler les résultats de nos soldats, Rosenberg, et ce que tu vois là est un sale petit déviant incapable de baisser la tête quand il faut. Malgré tout je lui laisse sa chance au tournoi qui va départager les premières places du classement mis en place. On a eu un contretemps, fais en sorte qu'il soit prêt.

-Hum… Je… balbutia Coby en luttant avec gêne contre la poigne serrée de son aîné.

-N'acceptez pas sensei ! s'écria soudain l'apprenti du contre-amiral.

Une main olivâtre contrasta avec les épaulettes de son uniforme immaculé pour essayer de le convaincre. Sol sembla prêt à acquiescer, étudiant d'un air pensif le petit sablier tatoué sous l'oeil gauche de Shydan, avant de finalement prononcer un verdict. Son regard transperça littéralement le crâne de Coby comme deux lances enflammées.

-Est-ce que vous avez tous perdu la tête dans ce foutu Q.G ? Kai ! Je serai peut-être plus sérieux si tu m'avais prévenu que j'aurai affaire à une crevette. Littéralement. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête, hein ? Je pensai que tu m'avais appelé pour former ton futur bras-droit, et on se retrouve avec cette chose ridicule ! Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu as clairement foiré ! Pas moyen qu'on en tire quelque chose, c'est une perte de temps, et tu sais à quel point mon temps est précieux dernièrement. Assume cette erreur Kai. T'as eu de l'empathie pour ce gosse et avec sa gueule d'ange il t'a convaincu qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose ! Qui aurait cru que ta pédophilie nous porterait tous préjudice ? C'est un scandale ! Et toi, rugit-il en pointant le sergent du doigt, bouge d'ici ! Ton amiral a de quoi m'expliquer j'espère !

-D'où tu sors tes histoires de pédophilie ? Rosenberg, je ne te savais pas si investi à ta propre perte !

-Ce penchant honteux n'a rien d'une histoire malheureusement ! Tout le monde sait que tes rapports avec les plus jeunes sont douteux ! Ça n'a jamais été un hasard que mes recrues chialent quand on parle de toi ! Et si tu ne me crois pas, ose me dire que ce n'est pas un chien bâtard qui lui a saigné l'oreille comme ça ! hurla Solstice en arrachant le benjamin à son emprise. Sérieusement, retiens tes pulsions avant que toutes les recrues y passent ! C'est scandaleux !

-Il est consentant.

-Oh, est-ce bien vrai, sergent ? s'offusqua-t-il Vous couchez consciemment avec ce vieil homme, même en sachant qu'il est votre supérieur ?

-Euuh… je…

-Laisse mon jouet tranquille sale fanatique. Tu marches sur un terrain qui n'est pas le tien.

-Tss ! Tiens-toi prêt connard-san, je ne vais certainement rester les bras croisés face à tes écarts ! C'est ton devoir d'être exemplaire ! T'as signé pour, quand on t'a promu amiral, alors tu vas assumer et lâcher ce pauvre gamin corrompu. A partir de maintenant considère qu'il est mon élève au même titre que Shydan ! Et je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà laissé parler, toucher, ou même décider de l'affectation de mes élèves ! Alors comme Shydan, tu ne lui adresseras plus la parole !

-Et bien, ce n'était pas si compliqué… soupira Akainu. Je te le laisse. Toutefois il obéit encore à mes ordres, alors je te ferai parvenir les détails plus tard de notre accord, et assure-toi pour le moment de finir tes cours avec lui avant dix-huit heures.

-C'est quoi cette réglementation ? Autant dire que tu veux être tranquille pour ta baise quotidienne, chien va !

-Il m'appartient. Tu fais tes cours. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-T'essaies de me les briser Kai ?! Très bien ! Voyons lequel de nous gardera le gamin ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de céder aux caprices d'un vieil homme pédophile ! Viens te battre si t'as encore le culot de réclamer tout ce qui me revient ! J'ai appris à mes soldats à ne jamais baisser la tête face à l'autorité, et j'en ferai de même !

Shydan se déporta aussitôt sur le côté pour séparer les deux gradés.

-Des cours devraient suffire, sensei. Laissons-le.

-Tu as entendu ton élève ? Arrête d'en faire des tonnes dès que ça concerne les morveux… Ce n'est pas grand-chose que je te demande Sol.

-J-je… balbutia le rose pris contre son gré entre leurs chamailleries.

-Silence ! trancha le contre-amiral. Qui t'autorise à l'ouvrir quand tes supérieurs parlent ? Kai a vraiment merdé avec toi… Mais on va rattraper ça, il en va de mon honneur. J'ai discipliné des bases entières, sergent, alors votre éducation ne sera pas un problème !

Un frisson parcourut le benjamin, dénudé de la tête aux pieds face à toutes ses paires d'yeux qui le jaugeaient ou le menaçaient, l'air d'attendre qu'il accomplisse un exploit sur-le-champ ou disparaisse à tout jamais.

On expliqua aisément dans le bureau du chien rouge comment son temps allait être utilisé ces prochains jours. Réunis autour d'un vin écarlate, Rosenberg et Akainu cessaient brusquement de s'accuser l'un l'autre, et se mettaient d'accord sur les termes à employer. Il nota avec attention, assigné sur une chaise plus loin comme si on voulait l'exclure avec l'élève immaculé, que le cavalier aux cheveux bleus s'évertuait sans crainte à maudire son tortionnaire. Il ne l'appelait jamais par son vrai nom, et s'obstinait à lui réclamer tous les droits qu'on puisse avoir sur un subordonné. Ces négociations prenant à tout-va des airs de querelle puérile ne réconfortaient pas Coby, malgré qu'elles représentent une opportunité inestimable de s'éloigner de cet enfer, car il était le premier à savoir que les droits les plus odieux n'étaient pas à marchander.

• • •

A peine quelques jours après la rencontre de Solstice et de Shydan, leur présence dans les appartements du rouge était déjà devenue une habitude. Désormais c'était eux qui rythmaient ses moindres pensées et ses temps de cauchemar. Et le contre-amiral exécutait cette requête d'une poigne de fer. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle passion pour la Justice, dans les mots d'aucun marin, alors que le bleu lui enseignait stratégie et procédé de guerre. Il avait beau avoir quitté la Marine pour rejoindre la cavalerie encore très jeune, selon Kizaru, il n'en restait pas moins un professionnel des batailles navales.

Néanmoins, toute forme d'affection à son égard lui était impossible. La première était due son irréfutable dégoût : dès sa première visite, Coby comprit le pourquoi du seau. Solstice avait balayé la pièce du regard, puis s'était rué sur la bassine vierge pour y rendre son déjeuner, dégorgeant avec haine qu'il ne supporterait jamais cette souillure, tout en le poignardant violemment de ses yeux bleu glace.

La seconde reposait sur des rumeurs. Il était certes coupé du monde, mais les consultations impromptues de Borsalino lui rapportaient de temps à autre, lorsqu'il savait poser les bonnes questions pour le convaincre, des histoires sombres. Le singe, malgré un tempérament peu sérieux, dissimulait aussi derrière ses pitreries une certaine colère à l'encontre du fier cavalier qu'on accusait autrefois d'avoir assassiné des soldats sous son commandement. Ses propres hommes. Des élèves comme lui et Shydan. Mais son jugement n'eut pas lieu, Sakazuki ayant fermé l'affaire pour cause de priorités.

Enfin, cette rupture nette avec le quotidien que l'amiral avait imaginé pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça le chamboulerait autant, pourtant c'était le cas. Comme convenu son geôlier ne revenait qu'au soir, lorsque le bleu débarrassait les lieux de ses manifestations solennelles. Leurs conversations ne se résumaient qu'à quelques questions à propos des cours qu'il suivait, et leurs contacts… Ils étaient plus désagréables encore, plus horripilants pour le sergent alors qu'ils avaient quasiment disparu. En effet, on ne le touchait presque plus. L'arrivée du contre-amiral Rosenberg et de son mépris pour les écarts au règlement semblaient avoir apaisé ses ardeurs, du moins en apparence, car il n'était pas rare que ses bras le frôlent intimement.

• • •

Lorsque l'aiguille pointa le six, Sol ferma le bouquin qu'il tenait entre les mains, rompant brusquement le fil hypnotisant de ses paroles par un claquement grave qui me fit sauter sur ma chaise. Son cours était un long fil continu où on ne parvenait pas à décrocher l'oreille, comme il n'était jamais à court de remarque, mais la fin était toujours si brutale. Je soupirai et fermai mon livre après lui, tandis qu'il se déplaçait déjà vers la sortie. Le contre-amiral se retourna alors pour m'adresser un sourire calculé. Ma seule pensée à cet instant fut de maudire son fichu sourire : il avait le même avant de faire du sarcasme à Akainu, ou d'envoyer paître Shydan.

-Et bien, espérons que tu dormiras sur tes deux oreilles, Coby…

Ce faux ton empathique m'exaspérait. Je suspectai une quelconque colère envers l'amiral, mais je ne relevai pas. De toute façon, il n'arrivait plus rien durant la nuit, alors je n'avais même pas à paniquer ou à me soucier de quoi que ce soit. Je ne pouvais plus que retirer ma chemise, m'allonger, et attendre de sentir sa chaleur lourde prendre la place vacante à mes côtés, puis son bras m'encercler le ventre ou les épaules, et puis plus rien.

Alors un micro-sourire teinta mes lèvres.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

-S'il tente quoi que ce soit avec toi, n'hésite pas à me le dire ! Il te fait croire que tu es celui en tort, mais fais-moi confiance, c'est lui qui va finir discrédité.

-Si je vous dis pas de vous en faire… insistai-je. Bonne nuit, contre-amiral.

-Ne prends pas ce ton suffisant avec moi, insolent ! Et bonne nuit !

Il me claqua littéralement la porte à la figure. Malgré tout mon respect pour Rosenberg, sa présence m'est agaçante. Alors je fuyais les dernières échos de ses paroles sous une douche froide. A ma sortie je fus surpris par une claque au sommet de la tête, en fait une main que l'on avait rudement posée dessus, et qui flattait ma coupe humide. Mes genoux se ramollirent instantanément, je pinçai les lèvres. Solstice était agaçant, mais lui était embarrassant. Comment agir ? Comment me comporter ? Que dire pour ne pas finir brûlé vif ? Tant de questions auxquelles ses étreintes ne répondaient pas.

Je me contentai de lui donner les grosses lignes de ma journée, comme il tenait toujours à être informé de mes faits et gestes, puis allai me glisser sous les couvertures. Même marcher jusqu'au lit m'était difficile. Je sentais sans arrêt son regard m'engloutir et craignais à chaque pas qu'il ne récupère ses passions malsaines, quand j'aurai le dos tourné, et ne me saute dessus pour assouvir ces répugnants désirs. Ma peur me propulsa dans un sommeil factice.

Je mimai encore une léthargie soudaine quand j'entendis le froissement de son costume en train de tomber, puis celui des draps lorsqu'il vint lentement caler son poitrail en feu contre moi. Je prenais déjà peur. Est-ce qu'il ne redoutait plus l'avis de Sol ? Il ne s'était pas autant rapproché depuis au moins une bonne semaine, alors je me mettais à paniquer et me décalai lentement, très lentement, avec l'espoir qu'il ne remarque rien.

Raté.

Il me serra aussitôt. Je grimaçai.

-Qu-quelque chose ne va pas ?

-C'est déjà demain… rumina-t-il.

-Demain ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, un poil soulagé qu'il n'exprime aucune envie indécente, puis refrénai mon bien-être naissant lorsqu'il me fit comprendre que le tournoi avait lieu demain. L'anxiété me noua férocement les intestins. Une simple pensée de cet événement à venir me donnait des frissons. Je serrai les mâchoires, étranglant de mon mieux des gémissements angoissés, quand son bras se désintéressa de mes hanches pour préférer mon visage crispé, qu'il recouvrit de caresses non désirées.

-Ne te tracasse pas pour ça Koneko… soupira-t-il d'une voix enrouée probablement à cause de la fatigue. Une surprise t'attend demain. Et j'en ai aurai encore d'autres pour toi, si tu fais bien les choses.

Je me mordais la langue pour ne rien dire, mais je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était de l'insulter. Une surprise ? Comment ça pourrait me faire plaisir, quand le seul cadeau qu'il ait prétendu me faire se trouve être un stupide collier à grelot !

Sa chaleur commença à devenir nauséabonde pour moi, alors j'enfouissais ma tête dans l'oreiller, et ne disais définitivement plus rien de peur de l'offenser certes, mais surtout qu'il ne suspecte la couleur sombre de mes doigts.

Rosenberg m'avait prévenu qu'il serait le déclencheur.

J'étais simplement au regret de considérer qu'une justice parfaite ne se passerait pas d'Akainu, et que je devais quelques remerciements à cet agaçant Rosenberg, et à sa bonne idée de m'offrir le bouquin que j'avais volé auparavant à mon tortionnaire.

Le lendemain ne me semblait plus si effrayant désormais, alors je me lovai dans les bras du chien rouge à la recherche d'une nuit paisible, souhaitant de tout mon coeur qu'il ne découvre pas trop tôt la surprise que je lui réservai aussi.


End file.
